Cuando el amor duele: La venganza
by Hitokiri lady
Summary: Capítulo 10 arriba! Reviews porfavor. Esta es la secuela de "El Regreso de Shura". Ahora que parece que todo irá bien para K&K, su amor tendrá que soportar la prueba del dolor para triunfar. ¿Serán capaces de lograrlo?
1. Una visita inesperada

Cuando el amor duele; la venganza.

**Capítulo 1: **Una visita inesperada.

Después de darse unos cuantos besos en medio de la oscuridad del dojo, la pareja se separó muy lentamente. Kenshin apoyó su mejilla contra la de ella mientras seguía abrazándola de la forma más tierna. Pero al parecer, todos los sucesos ocurridos hasta ahora fueron demasiado para Kaoru.

A la joven Kamiya se le doblaron las rodillas y de pronto sintió una especie de agotamiento (bastante bien justificado por cierto) inundando su adolorido cuerpo. Ciertamente Kaoru estaba demasiado cansada, y con la gran impresión recibida aquella noche, no era de sorprender que estuviera exhausta. Sus piernas la traicionaron en este momento provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, pero gracias al fuerte abrazo de Kenshin, la joven no cayó al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? – susurró tiernamente el pelirrojo mientras la sostenía de manera firme pero suave.

-S… sí, gracias por sostenerme Kenshin – contestó Kaoru algo apenada.

-¿Quieres sentarte? – preguntó él.

-Yo… quisiera seguir besándote, pero mis piernas se rehúsan a obedecerme Kenshin.

-No te preocupes ko… ¿puedo llamarte koishii? Siempre quise hacerlo – mencionó Kenshin un poco sonrojado.

-¿Eh? Cla… claro, me encantaría que lo hicieras Kenshin, cualquier cosa menos el dono – respondió Kaoru también con rubor en sus mejillas.

Sin esperar mucho, Kenshin tomó a Kaoru y la llevó en brazos hasta el porche, ahí se sentaron tranquilamente. Los nervios habían pasado, ambos se sentían demasiado felices como para creerlo. Es que de verdad era increíble, maravilloso, casi celestial; el hecho de que ambos supieran lo que sentían y que lo compartieran sin temores tontos de por medio.

Kaoru se sentía tan feliz como nunca lo había sido en su vida, y Kenshin… bueno, Kenshin prácticamente había vuelto a nacer, era un hombre nuevo, capaz de luchar por sus ideales y por lo que quiere. 

Ahí estaban los dos, sentados en el porche, contemplando la luna, las estrellas, la noche en todo su esplendor. 

-Kenshin, siento que hayamos parado. Yo… estoy apenada.

-Tranquila, no hay de que preocuparse. Creo… creo que estuvo bien. ¿Sabes? Siento que de haber continuado, hubiera perdido el control – agregó el pelirrojo un poco ruborizado.

-Yo… yo creo que también me habría pasado lo mismo. Además… - Kaoru guardó silencio repentinamente.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kenshin.

-Nada… no es nada Kenshin.

-¿Nada?... Anda, dímelo. – pidió Kenshin con una de sus tiernas sonrisas.

-Bueno, me gustaría… me gustaría que… bueno que tú… ya sabes – mencionó Kaoru roja como tomate.

-¿Oro? ¿Yo qué?

- Kenshin… tú tienes que… ahggrr. Bueno, tú…

-¿Yo qué?

-Kenshin, no sabes nada de cómo cortejar a una chica ¿verdad?

-Bueno, no, creo que no – dijo llevando una mano a su cabeza.

-Cuando, cuando una pareja declara sus sentimientos, el chico…

-¿Hai? – dijo Kenshin muy atento.

-El chico le pide a la chica…

-Continua – pidió interesado el pelirrojo.

-Que sea su… - Kaoru seguía roja.

-Su… -decía Kenshin tratando de descifrar la siguiente palabra.

-Novia – mencionó Kaoru rápidamente.

-¡ORO! – exclamó Kenshin mientras Kaoru desviaba la mirada.

-Mejor no hubiera dicho nada – respondió la chica cabizbaja al ver la reacción de él.

-No, por supuesto que no. Gracias por mencionarlo- dijo Kenshin mientras Kaoru seguía con la mirada baja.

-Bueno… creo que es hora de irme, ya es algo tarde – mencionó ella tratando de levantarse.

-Espera. Supongo que entonces me está faltando algo… – dijo mientras miraba a Kaoru fijamente, luego le sonrió en forma dulce pero muy intensa, tomó sus manos y agregó lo siguiente – Kaoru Kamiya… - mencionó con determinación en su mirada, luego su tono de voz cambió a uno muy extraño, como si estuviera pidiendo algo determinante (así era ^_^x) - ¿Quieres ser… mi novia?

Valla, Kenshin se sintió algo extraño diciendo eso, sobre todo por las palabras "ser mí". No cabía duda en su mente de que cada día el amor que sentía por Kaoru crecía más y más.

Después de unos segundos de silenció, Kaoru se dispuso a hablar – Por… por supuesto, por supuesto que sí Kenshin mi vida.

-A… arigato, Kaoru.

Posteriormente concluyeron con un breve pero tierno beso.

-Bueno, ahora tendremos mucho tiempo para disfrutar de esto. Me siento muy feliz Kenshin.

-No más que yo Kaoru.

-Sabes, una de las cosas por las que tanto te amo es… es que a lo largo de mi vida nunca estuve segura de nada, todo viene y va. Un día tengo a mi madre junto a mí y  al otro ya no está, lo mismo pasó con mi padre. Un día mi dojo era de los más respetables en la ciudad, y después nadie quería saber de el. Un día me sentía tan sola, y al otro te encontré. A partir de entonces el sentido de mi vida dio un giro inesperado, por que comencé a enamorarme de ti sin darme cuenta. Y, cuando lo hice, fue demasiado tarde por que no pude detenerte, te marchaste a Kyoto. Entonces la inseguridad regresó a mí, intentando saber si te vería otra vez. Por eso Kenshin, he tratado de estar contigo en cada momento, por que si hay algo de lo que estoy segura, es que te amo, te amo y eso no va cambiar nunca.

-Kaoru… Yo… yo… Solo puedo decir que… que te amo tanto que no puedo expresarlo con palabras, este amor es tan grande que no conoce barreras y que al igual que tú, nunca estuve seguro de nada en la vida hasta que te conocí. Ahora sé que quiero amarte y hacerte sentir aunque sea solo una parte de toda la felicidad que me brindas día a día. Lo único que sé es que te amaré cada vez más y más hasta el final de mis días, eso es de lo que estoy completamente seguro. Tú eres la única que me ha dado fuerzas para ser yo, no lo olvides nunca.

-Kenshin…

-Kaoru…

-Como quisiera que este momento no terminara jamás.

-No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotros. Sabes, me siento muy extraño, tan feliz, emocionado, ansioso y sobre todo… me siento amado. Gracias, muchas gracias.

-Kenshin… Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, tenlo en cuenta.

-Lo haré.

-Bien, creo que es hora de dormir un poco – agregó la joven.

-Sí, es necesario que descanses. Hoy te esforzaste demasiado, vas a tener que guardar un largo reposo linda.

-Kenshin, no te preocupes, con unas horas de sueño bastará.

-Pues entonces te llevaré a tu habitación. – Mencionó Kenshin al tiempo que levantaba a Kaoru y se iban a la habitación. 

Como Kaoru ya tenía puesta la ropa de dormir, Kenshin la recostó en el futon y la arropó con un cobertor blanco.

-Buenas noches mi amada Kaoru – susurró Kenshin después de darle un beso en la frente a la chica. Pero un súbito impulso hizo que Kaoru no se conformara solo con ese beso, si no que, tomándolo suavemente del gi, la joven le dio otro beso en los labios. Kenshin no puso resistencia alguna. El pelirrojo comenzaba a hacerse adicto a los labios de Kaoru y no había manera de evitarlo. Al igual que él, Kaoru disfrutaba el saborear los deliciosos labios de su amado, eran tan dulces, lo mejor que hubiera probado en toda su vida, le encantaba sentirlos, encontrarlos con los suyos, era una experiencia demasiado hermosa. 

Mientras Kenshin la besaba, ella también participaba, ambos en perfecta sincronía. En ese momento, Kaoru sintió una especie de fuego invadiendo todo su cuerpo, era la sensación más extraña que hubiera experimentado jamás, la sangre comenzaba a hervirle por sus venas, estaba a punto de perder la razón, como si algo se apoderara de ella, su resistencia estaba llegando al punto límite, ya no podía controlar aquel deseo por su amado, cualquier pensamiento racional era sustituido por la ansiedad de mostrarle a Kenshin absolutamente todo de ella. 

Quizá no era el momento adecuado, tal vez aún no era tiempo… Lo cierto es que todo ese mar de sensaciones hizo que la joven se asustara mucho, no de lo que Kenshin pudiera hacer o de lo que estaba ocurriendo; si no de ella misma, por que definitivamente acababa de conocer otra parte de su ser, una demasiado intensa como para ser ignorada ahora. 

Asustada, Kaoru se despegó rápidamente de los labios de él. Al mismo tiempo Kenshin la miró algo desconcertado, pero a la vez aliviado de que fuera ella quien parara lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir; él también había pasado por todo un mundo de sensaciones intensas, tanto, que incluso había pensado que era un sueño lo que ocurría y decidió dejarse llevar, hasta que Kaoru despegó sus labios bruscamente devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-Lo… lo siento. – pronunció Kenshin tratando de recuperar el control de sus emociones.

Kaoru todavía no alcanzaba pensar en algo apropiado para decir y lo miraba como una perfecta tonta.

-Kaoru, de verdad estoy apenado, no quería ponerte en este tipo de situación… yo…

-Tran… tranquilo – interrumpió ella – No tienes nada de que apenarte, es solo que muchas cosas son nuevas para mí ahora, necesito conocerlas más… Además, no hay ninguna prisa, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros, no hay necesidad de adelantarse.

-Tienes razón, te comprendo – mencionó Kenshin con una linda sonrisa y como si su mente se hubiera aclarado de un momento a otro – Buenas noches Kaoru, trata de descansar mucho para que te recuperes pronto ¿sí?

-Te lo prometo Kenshin.

-Que duermas bien koishii – mencionó Kenshin mientras salía de la habitación.

-Soñaré contigo amor – agregó Kaoru.

-Y yo contigo – susurró Kenshin con una linda sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

_A la siguiente mañana_…

-Aoshi, ya estás despierto. ¿Eres el primero? – preguntó Misao alegremente mientras entraba al dojo. Aoshi estaba en una de sus meditaciones rutinarias.

-Hola, pues no lo sé. Creo que Himura fue el primero en levantarse, quería hablar con él pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

-Ya veo. Tal ves no tarde mucho en regresar – agregó Misao.

-Es posible, aunque dejó el desayuno preparado en la cocina.

-¿De verdad? Bueno, entonces no hay que despreciar ese buen gesto, desayunemos un poco antes de que se enfríe demasiado. ¿Estás de acuerdo Aoshi?

-Si, me parece bien. ¿Tu amiga sigue durmiendo?

-¿Kaoru?... Sí, anoche la vi muy cansada, creo que lo mejor para ella ahora es dormir tranquilamente para que reponga todas las energías que perdió y se recupere de sus heridas sin ningún problema.

-Por supuesto Misao, tienes toda la razón. Oye y el chico Yahiko ¿también sigue durmiendo?

-Acabo de verlo, dijo que iba a entrenar un poco en el bosque. 

-Entonces se puede decir que solo estamos tú y yo.

-Pues sí, bueno, Kaoru duerme plácidamente en su habitación – agregó Misao.

-Bueno, entonces… vamos a desayunar. – respondió Aoshi.

-Muy bien – finalizó Misao muy alegre.

Mientras desayunaban, Misao hablaba con Aoshi sobre todo lo acontecido últimamente. Para sorpresa de la joven, el ninja trataba de ponerle toda la atención posible y de participar en la conversación, algo inusual en él, pero que a Misao la complacía en gran medida, al fin todo el esfuerzo hecho para que Aoshi se abriera un poco con ella estaba dando sus frutos.

Aoshi y Misao continuaron con la charla, sin darse cuenta, el tema de los antiguos camaradas muertos del ninja, salió a colación.

-Así fue como murieron… me sentí muy mal por ello. Incluso ahora no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordarlos. En verdad lo lamento mucho Misao, sé cuanto los querías… - dijo Aoshi algo apesadumbrado.

-Me hubiera gustado verlos una vez más, todos eran muy tiernos conmigo, una familia para mí. Pero aunque están muertos, sé que donde quiera que se encuentren, ellos nos miran y nos cuidan Aoshi. Además, yo les estoy enormemente agradecida.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que gracias a ellos, tú estás aquí. Esa pérdida no la habría soportado de ninguna manera.

-Misao…

-Aunque no te niego que me entristece mucho su ausencia.

Un pequeño silenció reinó por unos momentos, para sorpresa de Misao, fue Aoshi quien rompió con el.

-Misao…

-¿Sí?

-Quisiera que conozcas un lugar. ¿Podría disponer de tu compañía el día de hoy? – Preguntó Aoshi.

-S… sí… claro, por supuesto Aoshi.

-Gracias, en el momento que me indiques nos iremos.

-Muy bien, pues creo que ahora está bien, solo le dejaré una nota a Kaoru, no tardo.

Misao dejó una nota para Kaoru en la cual explicaba que había salido con Aoshi. Posteriormente, los dos ninjas salieron de las instalaciones del dojo Kamiya.

_Tiempo después…_

-Pero… ¿Por qué se fueron todos? – dijo Kaoru para sí misma después de haber buscado por toda la vivienda. –Según está nota, Misao se fue con Aoshi. Yahiko de seguro fue a entrenar o está con Tsubame pero… ¿Kenshin?... ¿En dónde estará?

Kaoru se dio un baño y luego desayunó algo de lo que encontró en la cocina. Como aún seguía cansada y adolorida por la tremenda actividad del día anterior, decidió sentarse un rato en el porche para esperar el regreso de Kenshin y los demás.

-¿A dónde habrá ido Kenshin?- pensaba la chica mientras veía a la gente pasar a lo lejos.

Sorprendentemente, Kaoru estaba demasiado tranquila con la ausencia de Kenshin. En otras circunstancias, la joven estaría histérica en un momento como este. Pero ese no era el caso ahora, por que ella estaba segura al fin de que su amado Kenshin se quedaría para siempre a su lado, sabía que no podía perderlo, no después de lo que se habían confesado mutuamente la noche anterior.

-Solo espero que no tarde mucho – dijo para sí misma.

Kaoru miraba a la gente que transitaba cerca de su casa. Mientras lo hacía; notó que un hombre alto, de sensual figura y sumamente atractivo se acercaba algo inseguro a la entrada de su dojo. El muchacho vestía ropas poco usuales en comparación con lo acostumbrado por ahí, también cubría su cabellera con una boina de cuero color negro.

Kaoru lo reconoció después de unos segundos, por lo que decidió acercársele mientras este observaba la construcción.

-¿Puedo ayudarle joven? – preguntó la chica en forma muy amable.

-Amm… sí – respondió el muchacho sin voltear. –Estoy buscando a… ¡Kaoru!... ¡No puede ser!... ¡Eres tú! – exclamó emocionado el chico cuando miro a la persona que estaba junto.

-¿Y qué esperabas?... Claro que soy yo – le dijo Kaoru contenta.

-Es que luces diferente a la última vez que nos vimos Kaoru... pero ¿qué te pasó? Te vez muy lastimada.

-Bueno, creo que eso es natural que luzca diferente, los años no pasan en vano. Además, tú también haz cambiado. Pero sabes… siempre estuve segura de que nos veríamos de nuevo. Anda pasa, platiquemos, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

_Continuará…_

_**********_

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Por qué le puse este título a la historia? ¿Dónde está Ken? ¿Adónde llevó Aoshi a Misao? ¿Quién es ese muchacho al que Kaoru trata con tanta familiaridad? ¿Qué participación tendrá en esta historia? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas tontas? ¿Estoy completamente loca?_

Hola!!!

¿Cómo están mis adorados lectores? Espero que bien n_n. Después de bastante tiempo, he comenzado con la elaboración de esta secuela. En este fic, trataré de ir atando lo mejor posible los cabos que quedaron sueltos en la historia anterior, me refiero a **"El regreso de Shura; Kaoru, es tu turno para pelear". Recuerden que en la historia anterior plantee las bases, las cuales, quisiera recordar para que las tengan presentes ^^**

ù Si recuerdan el capítulo 5 de "El Regreso de Shura…", sabrán que este guarda una muy particular relación con mi fic titulado "Una noche muy especial". Pues bien, lo que quiero resaltar es lo siguiente: Kenshin aquella ocasión le confesó a Kaoru lo de Tomoe. Esto quiere decir que Kaoru está perfectamente consciente de que hace tiempo, cuando él era un hitokiri, Kenshin se casó con una mujer llamada Tomoe Yukishiro, y por supuesto que sabe toda la historia ocurrida entre ellos.

ù Ahora vallamos al capítulo 10 de "El Regreso de Shura…", en este capítulo descubrimos algo sorprendente: Kaoru Kamiya y Aoshi Shinomori son hermanos, los dos, hijos del mismo padre. 

ù Aoshi y Kaoru acordaron guardar el secreto hasta que Kenshin regresara, pero debido a ciertos imprevistos, a parte de ellos dos, la única que tiene conocimiento de este secreto es la joven ninja Misao Makimachi.

ù Megumi y Sanosuke ya dieron un gran paso en su relación, el problema es que ninguno de los dos se anima a aceptarlo, pero tanto uno como otro, han comenzado a sentir la necesidad de amar de nuevo ¿Estarán dispuestos a ceder?

ù Misao y Aoshi van lentos pero seguros (al menos hasta que se me ocurra algo ^_^x)

ù Kaoru ahora es una mujer fuerte, por suerte ya tiró a la basura ese papel de "damisela en peligro" que sinceramente no le queda.

ù Nuestro Kenshin es un romántico poeta y ahora es un hombre más firme y seguro en sus decisiones y en lo que quiere.

ù Por último, pero la más importante: Kenshin ha confesado sus sentimientos a Kaoru al igual que ella también se ha declarado ante él. Ahora nuestra pareja está segura de su amor pero… ¿será por mucho tiempo?

Muy bien, creo que eso es todo. Espero contar de nuevo con su valioso apoyo!!

Y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, NO SABEN LO VALIOSOS QUE SON PARA MÍ… SON LOS MEJORES, LOS AMO!!

Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto!!

Hitokiri lady       ^__^x

Hitokiri_rlady@hotmail.com


	2. Pláticas

Cuando el amor duele; la venganza.

Hola!! En el cap anterior, vimos que Ken y Kaoru ya son todo una pareja de enamorados ¿Por cuánto tiempo les durará el gusto? Aoshi y Misao a la siguiente mañana, salieron a quien sabe dónde. Ken también salió, así que Kaoru se quedó sola en el dojo, en ese momento, llegó un muchacho muy atractivo al lugar. Al parecer Kaoru lo conoce… ¿Quién será? Bueno, no los detengo más y vamos al cap n_n

**Capítulo 2: **Pláticas

-Anda, pasa – mencionaba Kaoru alegremente al muchacho.

-Está bien.

-¿Quieres té Shiroge? – preguntó la chica.

-Eh… eh… Sí.

Para la buena fortuna de Shiroge, té era lo único que Kaoru podía preparar bien. Los dos muchachos se sentaron en el porche a beberlo mientras comenzaban una interesante charla.

-¿Qué es lo que te trajo de nuevo por aquí? – preguntó la joven.

-Pues… tal vez te suene ridículo pero… es la misma razón por la que me fui hace tiempo, Kaoru.

-¿Hm?... Veo que sigues siendo tan misterioso y serio como siempre Shiroge. Recuerdo que la vez en que te fuiste, me dijiste que estabas en busca de alguien, que tenías que cumplir algo y hasta que no lo hicieras, no podrías vivir tranquilo. Eso siempre me llenó de curiosidad.

-Creo que mi búsqueda está a punto de finalizar, y con ella, podré cumplir mi propósito. Te prometo que cuando lo logre, te lo contaré todo – respondió el joven.

-Valla… es gracioso.

-¿Qué? Explícate mejor Kaoru.

-Hace cuatro años, cuando te fuiste, dijiste exactamente esas mismas palabras.

-Ah… No me había percatado.

-Descuida, solo espero que algún día te animes a compartir ese secreto conmigo – dijo la joven sonriente.

-A… A… Así será.

-Bueno, a diferencia tuya, yo si tengo mucho que contarte. ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente fuerte y capaz para escucharme? – bromeó Kaoru.

-Por supuesto que sí, no tienes idea de cuanto extrañé tus largos monólogos. Tienes toda mi atención, adelante.

-Muy bien, pero luego no te quejes.

_En otro lugar…_

Aoshi regaba agua limpia y colocaba flores sobre cuatro rocas mientras Misao permanecía hincada con los ojos cerrados. La joven ninja oraba fervientemente a las tumbas que se encontraban en frente de ella.

Aoshi la contemplaba admirado, no tardó en unirse a la oración.

Realmente la escena era conmovedora; dos okashiras rindiendo tributo a sus vasallos muertos…

El tiempo se pasó volando, aún así, ninguno prestaba atención a ese detalle.

Después de otro muy largo rato de oración, Misao abandonó la postura que tenía y se puso de pié. Mientras tanto, Aoshi también se levantaba con ayuda de la joven que extendió su mano hacia él.

-Gracias por traerme aquí Aoshi.

-No, gracias a ti por venir conmigo, realmente necesitaba que lo hicieras.

-¿De verdad deseabas que te acompañara? – preguntó Misao.

-Por supuesto que sí…

-No sé que decir Aoshi.

-No hace falta que lo hagas, con tu compañía me has dado bastante, Misao.

Misao sonrió un poco ruborizada mientras que Aoshi la veía en forma tierna. 

-Creo que es hora de regresar Misao, ya estuvimos fuera mucho tiempo.

-Sí… está bien – respondió la joven dispuesta a emprender la marcha. Pero la voz de Aoshi la detuvo…

-Ha sido un placer contar con tu compañía Misao.

-Eh… Pa… para mí también Aoshi.

-Bien, vamos. Estamos algo lejos, solo espero que no llueva antes de que lleguemos al dojo, el cielo está agitado – mencionó el ninja.

-Es…    Está bien – respondió la joven.

_Dojo__ Kamiya…_

-E… Entonces tienes un hermano – balbuceaba Shiroge tratando de asimilar la larga historia contada por Kaoru.

-Sí, es muy parecido a papá. Aunque ya lo había visto desde hace mucho, nunca puse la debida atención. De hecho, se puede decir que conocí a Aoshi por medio de Kenshin, ya que ellos llegaron a enfrentarse. Pero en esos tiempos yo me preocupaba más por Kenshin que por interesarme en la identidad de Aoshi. 

Mientras el monólogo de la joven continuaba, Shiroge procesaba en su mente cada palabra pronunciada por Kaoru. Al parecer habían pasado muchas cosas en su ausencia; Kaoru no solo encontró a su hermano perdido, si no que también había hecho muchos amigos y había vivido varias aventuras, pero no solo eso, se había enamorado perdidamente de aquel samurai sin dueño que se hospedó descaradamente en su dojo después de diez años de vivir como vagabundo, buscando una respuesta para la expiación de sus pecados. Sí, era él, no había duda de ello, la misma Kaoru se lo confirmó; el hombre que se hospedaba desde hace poco más de un año en el dojo Kamiya no era otro que Battousai Himura. Battousai, ese sujeto. Shiroge sentía una ira incontenible ¿Cómo es posible que la vida jugara con él de esta manera? ¿Cómo es posible que Kaoru se enamorara de un hombre como Battousai? ¿Cómo es posible que el muy maldito tuviera la fortuna de haberse encontrado a Kaoru? ¿Cómo es posible que Kaoru perdiera la cabeza de esa forma por él, al punto de haber arriesgado su propia vida con tal de tenerlo a su lado? Estas y otras interrogantes eran las que Shiroge se formulaba desesperadamente a sí mismo, hasta que Kaoru lo sacó de esos oscuros pensamientos.

-¿Te sientes bien Shiroge? Te veo algo pálido – dijo ella.

-Yo… Yo… Estoy bien. – respondió Shiroge tratando de contener ese odio infernal que circulaba por todas las venas de su cuerpo.

-Pues no lo parece, te vez muy extraño. Ahora que venga Kenshin, le diré que prepare algo para comer, creo que eso es lo que necesitas y además…

-Kaoru – interrumpió fríamente el joven. –Tú… Tú no puedes estar enamorada de ese sujeto, es el mismísimo Hitokiri Battousai del bakumatsu, es un… un tipo malo.

-Sé perfectamente quien es Kenshin, no necesitas recordármelo. Pero ahora, el hitokiri del que hablas, es una persona pacífica llena de bondad. Siempre lo fue, pero las circunstancias por las que le tocó vivir, le hicieron dedicarse a una lucha que no le correspondía. Así que te pido por favor que no hables así de Kenshin.

-¿¡Qué no hable así de él!? ¡No tienes la menor idea del sufrimiento que causó!... – exclamó Shiroge casi colérico.

-¡Y tú no tienes idea del sufrimiento por el que ha pasado a causa de su ideal de darle paz a este país! – Interrumpió bruscamente Kaoru - ¡No tienes la menor idea de la culpa que carga voluntariamente sobre sus hombros!... ¡Y tampoco tienes idea de que me importa un rábano lo que hizo o lo que fue!… No tienes ni la menor idea de lo mucho que lo amo.

-Kaoru – pronunció Shiroge mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

-Shiroge… Tu no conoces a Kenshin, por favor no lo juzgues. Siento haberte hablado así, pero no pude evitarlo. Lo amo, lo amo y no sabes cuanto. Además, no permitiré que nadie ose hablar mal de él, ni siquiera tú que eres mi mejor amigo.

-Yo… Debo irme – mencionó Shiroge muy molesto pero tratando de controlarse.

-No te vallas, te presentaré a todos mis amigos, además, aún no les he contado que Aoshi es mi hermano – dijo Kaoru – quiero que todos estén presentes cuando lo haga, y sería muy importante para mí que tu también estés.

-¿Los demás aún no lo saben? – preguntó Shiroge interesado y con malicia en sus ojos.

-No, Aoshi y yo acordamos decírselos cuando el problema de Shura se solucionara, pero aún no he encontrado el momento adecuado.

-Entonces… dame un poco de tiempo para arreglar unos asuntos, en cuanto lo haga podremos reunirnos en Akabeko como dijiste, me presentarás a tus amigos y les darás la noticia. Yo correré con todos los gastos. ¿Te agrada la idea?

-Por supuesto, me parece muy bien. ¿De verdad estarías dispuesto a pagar una gran cena en Akabeko? – preguntó incrédula Kaoru.

-Claro, eres mi amiga Kaoru – respondió secamente Shiroge con ansiedad de salir inmediatamente del lugar.

-¿Pero cuándo habrás arreglado tus asuntos? Yo no puedo esperar mucho. – Agregó Kaoru.

-Solo es cuestión de dos o tres días. Mientras me establezco completamente en la ciudad.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí – comentó Kaoru amablemente.

-Y compartir el mismo techo con Battousai, jamás – dijo Shiroge para sí mismo.

-¿No te quedas? – volvió a preguntar la joven.

-No puedo. Compré una casa aquí antes de venir. 

-Entonces eso quiere decir que la fortuna te ha sonreído amigo – agregó Kaoru.

-Algo así…De cualquier forma Kaoru, ya tengo que irme. No puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí – dijo el joven mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba bien la boina de cuero sobre su cabellera.

-Pero está lloviendo muy fuerte, espera a que se calme un poco – pidió Kaoru.

-Ya te dije que no puedo – respondió él en forma algo brusca.

-Como gustes, pero espero verte pronto de nuevo.

-No lo dudes, así será. Yo me comunicaré contigo para que celebremos lo acordado. Hasta entonces – mencionó Shiroge mientras salía del dojo.

-¡Shiroge! – gritó Kaoru antes de que él llegara a la salida, Shiroge volteó un poco extrañado mientras la joven le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa – Se te ven bien esas gafas.

Shiroge solo se limitó a sonreír extrañamente, luego continuó con su camino y salió del dojo Kamiya, perdiéndose de la vista de Kaoru.

Kenshin se encontraba a unos 200 metros del dojo Kamiya, iba con paso algo lento debido a que era más difícil caminar por las mojadas calles. Afortunadamente, el pelirrojo presintió en forma muy acertada que ese día, sería un día de lluvia, por lo que antes de salir del dojo muy temprano por la mañana, Kenshin tomó sus precauciones y se llevó una sombrilla.

-Valla, casi nunca soy bueno para adivinar el tiempo, pero al menos hoy si pude hacerlo – pensaba el pelirrojo – Solo unos cuantos días más, y podré darle una gran sorpresa a Kaoru, estoy seguro que le encantará.

Este y otros pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Kenshin cuando en un instante de distracción, fijó su mirada hacia las puertas del dojo, en ese momento vio salir a un hombre de extrañas ropas con una boina de cuero cubriéndole la cabeza. Pero desgraciadamente, la lluvia le impedía tener una mejor visibilidad, así que solo vio al hombre alejarse y doblar en una esquina.

-¿Quién será ese hombre? – se preguntó Kenshin a sí mismo al tiempo que apresuraba el paso hacía el dojo.

Cuando llegó, sintió un gran alivio a ver a Kaoru esperándolo.

-Amor, al fin llegas – dijo Kaoru emocionada mientras miraba a Kenshin acercarse.

-Hola Kaoru – mencionó él con una de sus típicas pero dulces y tiernas sonrisas.

-Entra rápido antes de que te resfríes mi lindo Oro-chan.

-No te preocupes, me llevé sombrilla. No estoy mojado linda.

-De todos modos, iras a tu cuarto y te cambiarás de ropa, no quiero que te enfermes mi vida.

-Está bien Kaoru, lo que tú digas. Es un placer cumplir con tus deseos.

-Me apenas Ken.

-Por cierto Kaoru linda…

-¿Sí? Dime.

-¿Quién era el sujeto que salió hace un momento de aquí? – preguntó Kenshin.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué sujeto? Aquí no había ningún sujeto Ken – dijo Kaoru como tartamudeando.

-¿Cómo que no? Yo mismo lo vi salir hace un momento.

-Pues creo que te equivocaste Ken, aquí no había nadie.

-Kaoruuuu – respondió el pelirrojo en un curioso tono de "dime la verdad".

-Jajaja – rió ella suavemente. - ¿Estás celoso mi bello pelirrojo? – bromeó.

-Kaoru, no bromees así conmigo por favor. Solo quiero saber quien era ese sujeto. – respondió Kenshin un poco confundido.

-Entonces estás celoso. ¿Verdad? – preguntó la chica.

-Pu… pues… pues sí – agregó Kenshin con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. 

-Ahora ya sabes como me siento yo cada vez que Megumi llega y te coquetea de la forma en que lo hace. Si tú te pones así sin ni siquiera haber visto nada, imagínate lo que me sucede a mí cuando Megumi hace de las suyas.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de que no vi nada?  - preguntó Kenshin frunciendo el seño un poco sorprendido y desubicado.

-Jajaja – volvió a reír Kaoru – Te ves bellísimo cuando te encelas. Ve a cambiarte de ropa y te cuento.

-Está bien – respondió el pelirrojo como si fuera un niño pequeño al que su madre le dice que se lave los dientes.

_Algunos minutos después._

-¿Ahora si me vas a contar Kaoru? – mencionó Kenshin ya con otra ropa.

-Por supuesto que sí amor. El muchacho que viste salir se llama Shiroge, es cuatro años mayor que yo. Se podría decir que es un gran amigo de la infancia y parte de la adolescencia. Él era un alumno de la escuela Kamiya Kashin, discípulo de mi padre. La primera vez que lo vi yo tenía como seis o siete años, había sido un invierno muy duro, todas las calles estaban repletas de nieve. Recuerdo que yo había ido a jugar al río congelado a escondidas, de pronto lo vi tirado en la nieve, así que lo llevé al dojo. Estaba muy enfermo, era presa de fiebres tremendas y tardó para recuperarse. Cuando lo hizo; al principio era un chico muy rebelde, demasiado rebelde, a veces me daba miedo las reacciones que podía tener, pero conmigo siempre se portó decentemente. Quería marcharse, pero cuando se enteró de que mi padre era maestro de kendo, decidió quedarse por un tiempo para aprender el estilo, aunque por razones que yo misma desconozco, nunca concluyó su entrenamiento. Pero al parecer se quedó más de lo que esperaba, él vivió aquí por unos siete años. Al cabo de ese tiempo decidió irse un día. Y hoy regresó nuevamente después de cuatro años de ausencia – finalizó la joven.

-¿Y por qué se fue? – preguntó Kenshin ya muy calmado e interesado en el relato de Kaoru.

-No lo sé… Solo me dijo que tenía que hacer algo, pero nunca me contó su verdadera razón, él siempre fue muy misterioso. A veces se enojaba con mucha facilidad.

-Valla, que hombre tan raro – mencionó Kenshin.

-Si, pero en el fondo es bueno, él apreciaba mucho a mi padre.

-No lo dudo Kaoru pero…

-¿Pero qué…?

-¿Solo es un amigo? – preguntó algo apenado el pelirrojo.

-Po… por supuesto – respondió nerviosamente Kaoru.

-Calma linda, no te pongas nerviosa. Mejor cuéntame como te sentiste hoy.

-Ya muy bien. Pero mejor tú dime a dónde te fuiste todo el santo día.

-Estuve trabajando en una sorpresa que te estoy preparando amor – respondió Kenshin con tono ventajoso en su voz.

-¿Y no me vas a dar ningún adelanto Oro-chan malo?

-Nop, todo a su tiempo linda, pronto lo sabrás.

-Ahhh, no seas así Ken. Solo dame una pequeña pista ¿sí?

-No, ya te lo dije Kaoru. Es inútil que insistas amor.

-Eres malo – dijo Kaoru haciendo una especie de puchero con sus labios.

-Te ves linda haciendo ese gesto koishii.

-Tú te ves lindo a todas horas Ken.

Mientras la pareja continuaba su melosa charla, la voz de Misao se escuchó en la entrada…

-Ya llegamos Kaoru.

-Ah Misao, ya era hora. Tiene bastante rato que se fueron – mencionó Kaoru mientras iba hacia ellos - ¡Pero si están empapados! Vamos, entren, de prisa.

-La tormenta se nos adelantó – dijo Aoshi.

-Ojalá no se resfríen – comentó amablemente Kenshin.

-Yo estoy bien, me preocupa Misao – agregó el ninja.

-Claro – contestó Kenshin.

Después de un rato, la tormenta cesó y Yahiko aún no regresaba.

-¿Dónde estará ese niño?

-Tranquila Kaoru, de seguro se quedará en el Akabeko, él se la pasa con Tsubame, ya lo sabes – comentó Kenshin.

-Si, a veces cuando los veo, me dan la apariencia de que ellos terminarán juntos cuando sean mayores – respondió Kaoru.

-Si, a mi también Kaoru. Creo que ellos son muy afortunados, aunque tuvieron una infancia dura, ahora son felices. 

-No creo que tanto como nosotros mi dulce pelirrojo.

-Tienes mucha razón Koishii.

La pareja se dio un dulce beso.

-¿Ken? – pronunció Kaoru.

-¿Hai? Koishii.

-¿Cuándo les anunciaremos a los demás sobre nuestra relación?

-Hmmm… ¿Puedo ser yo quien decida cuándo lo haremos koishii?

-Claro – afirmó Kaoru.

-Entonces me gustaría que fuera dentro de dos o tres días. 

-¿Y por qué no ahora cielo? – preguntó la joven.

-Por que quiero juntarlo con la sorpresa que te tengo preparada amor.

-¿Sabes? Yo también te tengo preparada una sorpresa Oro-chan.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y puedo saber aunque sea un poco de qué trata? – pidió Kenshin como si fuera un niño pequeño pidiéndole un dulce a su mami.

-No. Tendrás  que esperar. – respondió Kaoru.

-Está bien, ojalá no espere demasiado.

-Pronto lo sabrás Ken.

Mientras Kaoru y Kenshin conversaban de todo y nada, la tormenta había cesado. Aunque no era muy tarde, la noche había caído por completo en la ciudad, probablemente debido a la lluvia que acababa de acontecer. Minutos más tarde, Megumi y Sano hicieron acto de presencia en el dojo.

-Hey Jou-cha, Kenshin. ¿Cómo están? – pronunció alegremente Sano mientras entraba a la vivienda junto con Megumi.

-Muy bien Sano, gracias – respondió muy amable Kenshin.

-Me alegra mucho saberlo amigo.

-Hola. Pensé que ya no los vería por el día de hoy, como no se aparecieron para nada – mencionó Kaoru.

-Tuve mucho trabajo en la clínica y el cabeza de gallo me estuvo ayudando con varios encargos. Pero necesitaba venir a ver como van evolucionando tus heridas Kaoru – agregó Megumi.

-Ya me siento muy bien, solo tengo algunos raspones y moretones menores – respondió Kaoru.

-Aún así quisiera examinarte Kaoru – insistió Megumi.

-Pero… - objetó Kaoru.

-Nada de peros. Por favor Megumi-dono, examínala. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo – interrumpió Kenshin poniendo fin a la discusión.

-Está bien, ya oíste a Ken, Kaoru. Vamos a tu habitación, ahí te examinaré – dijo la doctora. 

Las chicas se fueron dejando solos a Sano y a Kenshin.

-¿Y tú cómo haz estado amigo? Hace tiempo que ya no platicamos – se dirigió Kenshin a Sanosuke.

-Tienes razón Kenshin, no tienes idea de las cosas que pasaron mientras estuviste capturado con esa loca expirata.

-Bueno, sé que Kaoru se volvió una mujer muy fuerte en este tiempo, cambió mucho pero inexplicablemente sigue siendo la misma, es algo que no puedo comprender aún – mencionó Kenshin.

-Shinomori preparó a Kaoru. Las veces que tuve oportunidad de ver su entrenamiento pude percatarme de que realmente era muy duro, pero Jou-chan lo supo aguantar bastante bien – dijo Sanosuke muy orgulloso de Kaoru.

-Valla, entonces, por lo que me cuentas parece que si pasaron muchas cosas – respondió Kenshin.

-Así es mi buen Kenshin, pero dime ¿Cómo vas con Jou-chan?

-¿A qué te refieres Sano?

-Ya sabes… Después de todo lo que pasó no puedo creer que aún no le digas a Kaoru lo que sientes por ella.

-Y ¿Cómo sabes lo que siento hacia ella?

-Kenshin amigo… Si a simple vista se te nota, creo que todos se han dado cuenta menos ella.

-Bueno Sano, yo en tu lugar no me adelantaría a los acontecimientos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya le dijiste? – preguntó Sanosuke con ansiedad en sus palabras.

-Pronto lo sabrás amigo, es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora. 

-Valla Kenshin. No cabe duda que cambiaste mucho. Pareces un hombre nuevo, hasta tu mirada es diferente.

-Es que Kaoru tiene el poder de cambiar a cualquiera – respondió Kenshin como embobado.

-¿Entonces si le dijiste? – volvió a preguntar Sano.

-Todo a su tiempo Sano, todo a su tiempo. Mejor háblame sobre ti. Yo también te veo diferente, y desde ayer noté que querías decirme algo.

-Bueno… Sí, la verdad sí, pero no se si deba – mencionó Sano algo apenado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hiciste algo indebido? – bromeó Kenshin.

-¡Kenshin por favor! – dijo Sano mientras le daba un golpe a Kenshin en la cabeza.

-Oroo.

-Kenshin esto es serio. Yo prometí no decir nada pero… necesito contárselo a alguien. Y creo que puedo confiar en ti, claro, si prometes no decírselo a nadie.

-Tienes mi palabra amigo, ahora dime que es eso tan importante que necesitas desahogar.

-Pues mira…

_En otra habitación…_

-Muy bien, sigue mi dedo con la mirada – indicaba Megumi a Kaoru… - Suficiente, ahora vamos a ver tu herida de la pierna.

-Está bien – respondió Kaoru.

Mientras la doctora revisaba a la otra chica, comenzaron a conversar un poco…

-Pues sin tomar en cuenta los moretones y raspones que tienes por todo el cuerpo, yo diría que estás muy bien. Te noto muy feliz Tanuki. Es natural, teniendo a Ken de regreso.

-Si, estoy muy feliz con él aquí conmigo – respondió Kaoru.

-Que posesiva… Recuerda que Ken no es solo para ti – dijo Megumi tratando de provocar.

-Pues vas a tener que hacerte a la idea, mi estimada Megumi. Por que no creo que Ken te permita ese comportamiento tan provocativo que tienes con él de ahora en delante – respondió serenamente Kaoru.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes? – preguntó Megumi algo exaltada.

-¿Y qué si así fuera? – dijo Kaoru con los ojos cerrados y una actitud muy segura.

-Pu… pues… ¡Deberías contarme! – agregó la doctora.

-No te preocupes Megumi, todo a su tiempo. Te aseguro que pronto se aclararán tus dudas.

-Hablas como si Ken ya se te hubiera declarado.

A esto, Kaoru respondió con una sonrisa extraña.

-¿¡SE TE DECLARÓ!?

-Tranquila Megumi, ya te dije que pronto lo sabrás.

-Entonces, creo que te me adelantaste Tanuki traidora – respondió Megumi – Ahora ya no hay nadie en quien tenga expectativas, todas estaban en Ken – agregó con cierto tono al estilo "Megumi".

-No veo que te preocupe mucho – respondió Kaoru.

-Claro, es por que soy una mujer madura que sabe tomar las cosas adecuadamente.

-O tal ves sea por que has puesto tus expectativas en otra personita… - dijo Kaoru tomando la ventaja.

-Qu… Qu… ¿Qué quieres decir? – respondió nerviosa la doctora.

-Valla, me sorprende el dominio que tienes de ti misma – agregó en tono sarcástico la joven Kamiya.

-No… No sé de qué hablas.

-Hmmm… yo creo que si… Además Megumi, no tienes de que avergonzarte, Sanosuke no es un mal muchacho, al contrario.

-Sa… Sa… ¿Sanosuke? No veo a que viene él al tema.

-Vamos… No soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de la forma en que lo miras, se puede ver que sientes algo por él. Es solo que creo que lo que te asusta es que no sabes como manejarlo.

-Kaoru, no hables de cosas que no comprendas, y no te metas en asuntos ajenos.

-Te equivocas. Para empezar, Sanosuke y yo tenemos una relación como de hermanos, aunque nos molestemos y nos llevemos pesado, yo entiendo por lo que ha pasado y por eso lo comprendo muy bien. La forma en que se miran denota que entre ustedes hay algo, pero ninguno quiere acceder. Megumi, ustedes son mis amigos. Si hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-Yo… no sé… no sé si deba contarte esto… - balbuceó Megumi.

-Como quieras, pero se ve que necesitas desahogarte, desde hace varios días que estás así – respondió Kaoru.

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie – pidió la doctora.

-Por supuesto, te doy mi palabra.

-Esto… esto me da mucha pena por que… mi comportamiento fue totalmente reprobable. Verás…

Es así, que la doctora comenzó con un relato bastante interesante a los oídos de Kaoru. Megumi le contó a la joven Kamiya sobre aquella parte de su pasado tan dolorosa, como conoció a su primer amor, que casualmente se llamaba Ken Niimura, y cómo fue que este murió a manos de Kanryu Takeda. De esta, y de muchas otras cosas, se enteraría Kaoru esta noche…

_Habitación de Misao…_

-Disculpa Misao. ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Aoshi desde afuera del cuarto.

-Sí, claro. Pasa – respondió Misao en con tono nervioso mientras el ruido de objetos que caían y demás, se escuchaban dentro.

-Solo venía a ver si no necesitabas nada Misao – preguntó él.

-Ah… Estoy bien Aoshi gracias.

-Me preocupa que te vallas a enfermar Misao, la tormenta fue muy dura.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a eso Aoshi.

-Si, lo sé. Eres muy fuerte y eso es una de las tantas cosas que te hacen especial, nunca cambies tu manera de ser.

-A…Aoshi – dijo Misao casi imperceptiblemente. 

-Misao…

-¿S..Sí?

-Qué… ¿Qué ves en mí? – preguntó el ninja.

-No… No… No entiendo tu pregunta.

-Lo que sucede es… que no entiendo por que alguien como tú, puede soportar estar con alguien como yo.

-Aoshi… Eres un hombre lleno de cualidades, cualquier mujer se sentiría alagada con estar a tu lado. Lo que veo en ti, es que eres el hombre más increíble que existe, al menos para mí, por que a pesar de que aparentas ser un hombre demasiado serio y frío, irradias calidez. Una calidez tierna, desde niña, esa calidez que hay en ti me cautivó. 

-Mi… Misao…

-Pero ahora, ya no me conformo con tan solo sentirla, si no que quiero que te des cuenta de que la tienes, y que te animes a compartirla voluntaria y concientemente, eso es lo que deseo.

-Yo… no creo ser tan bueno como dices. Pero prometo que trataré de… de ser menos frío.

-Y te ayudaré con eso Aoshi.

-Bueno… creo que es hora de que me valla. Sería bueno que descansaras y te abrigues bien para que no pesques ningún resfriado.

-Está bien Aoshi, muchas gracias por preocuparte.

-No, gracias a ti por… por ser como eres. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches… Aoshi.

Aoshi salió dejando a Misao sumida en sus pensamientos. Definitivamente ese hombre le había robado el corazón sin siquiera darse cuenta. Aoshi…

_Habitación de Kaoru…_

-Valla Megumi, en verdad no tenía idea de que te hubiera ocurrido todo eso. Sufriste bastante, además, siento pena por ese muchacho, debiste quererlo mucho – mencionó Kaoru un poco entristecida por la historia.

-Sí…

-Y bueno… entonces, regresando a lo que pasó hace poco…Dices que tanto tú como Sanosuke habían bebido demasiado, y que de repente… lo besaste…

-No… yo no lo besé… bueno… - respondió indecisa Megumi.

-Muy bien muy bien, se besaron – agregó Kaoru.

-Sí…

-Pero no entiendo muy bien lo que pasó después… O sea, de pronto comenzaron a besarse, pero luego no logro entender qué…

-¡Ay Kaoru eres una tonta! – respondió exaltada la doctora.

-¡Pues tal vez si me dieras más detalles! 

-¿¡Quieres que sea más explícita!?

-¡Pues sí!

-¡Escucha!... – dijo Megumi, mientras se acercaba al oído de Kaoru y le hablaba ciertas cosas… La cara de Kaoru adoptaba miles de colores…

_Sala…_

-¡ORO! – mencionó un Kenshin sumamente sorprendido.

-¿¡Quieres dejar tus oros para después!? – respondió un muy sonrojado Sanosuke.

-No tenías que ser tan explícito Sano – agregó Kenshin.

-Pero no me entendías ni por que casi casi te lo expliqué con manzanas.

-Bueno… entonces. ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Kenshin.

-¡El problema es que eso no debió suceder! 

-Pero… Dices que estabas demasiado tomado Sano, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que en verdad sucedió?

-Por que lo recuerdo todo perfectamente, además, a la siguiente mañana amanecimos en el mismo lugar y sin ninguna ropa encima.

-¿Megumi-dono se enfadó?

-Al principio no parecía estar enfada, es solo que después comenzamos a discutir por que acordamos que haríamos de cuenta que eso no nunca sucedió.

-¿Y tú cómo te sentías Sano?

-Pues… no lo sé… confundido al principio.

-¿Y ahora?

-Por más que quiero, no puedo olvidarlo… Pero ahora, cada vez que estoy con ella, siento como si la conociera más, y siento que somos demasiado parecidos…

-Entiendo, te es imposible hacer de cuenta que eso no sucedió, y temes por que no sabes que es lo que piense Megumi-dono al respecto.

-Sí, eso es… 

-Creo que ambos deberían hablar y sincerarse, solo así vas a salir de esa duda que te está matando…

-No Kenshin…. No entiendes… Si hablo con ella y le digo lo que siento, seguramente se burlará de mí y me hará quedar como el más grande de los tontos.

-No creo que Megumi-dono reaccione de esa forma en un tema tan delicado, recuerda que ante todo, ella es una profesional, y considero que asumirá el tema con la mayor madurez posible… Además, sea como sea, ella te quiere Sano…

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, tu eres el único que recibe tratamiento médico sin pagar absolutamente nada, además, cuando Tae-dono no te deja entrar en el Akabeko por que debes demasiado, sabes que puedes recurrir a ella para que te alimente, y tú nunca das nada para retribuirlo, y también…

-¡YA BASTA KENSHIN!

-¡ORO!

_Habitación de Kaoru…_

-¿Y si se burla de mí Kaoru? – preguntaba la doctora.

-Sanosuke no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa, aunque no lo parezca, él es muy noble… Además, algo me dice que él siente lo mismo que tú… Pero creo que teme hablar contigo sobre eso por que no sabe cómo reaccionarás. Tal vez piensa que lo harás quedar como un tonto.

-¡Pues es un tonto si cree que yo sería capaz de reaccionar así en un tema tan delicado!

-Tienes que hablar con él Megumi, no hay otra manera. 

-Pero… ¿Y si dice que no siente nada por mí?

-Entonces sabrás la verdad. Megumi, no tienes nada que perder, pero sí mucho que ganar. La vida te está dando una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, no la desaproveches, quizá sea la última.

-Tienes razón… Muchas gracias Tanuki.

-No hay de qué Kitsune.

Y así, el dojo Kamiya se convirtió en el testigo de todos, si ese lugar hablara, podría dar cuenta de los sentimientos de cada una de las personas que habían entrado a lo largo del tiempo…

_En otra parte de la ciudad…_

En una hermosa mansión, el nuevo dueño se encontraba ya haciendo uso de las magníficas instalaciones. La residencia era muy extensa en cuanto a territorio se refería, debido a eso, estaba llena de guardias y empleados. En una de las tantas lujosas habitaciones, se encontraba el poseedor de aquella increíble vivienda.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo?... ¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE ENAMORARAS PRECISAMENTE DE ÉL!? ¿¡CÓMO!? – gritaba furioso Shiroge.

-No… No… Kaoru está confunda, sí, eso es lo que le pasa. Ella no puede estar enamorada de Battousai, ¡NO! Ella, ella… Ella debe quererme a mí… al cualquiera menos a él… ¿Porqué la vida juega así conmigo? No dejaré que te quedes con ella Battousai, eso jamás ocurrirá… Ahora, mi venganza será más grande, y mucho más dolorosa para ti… Kaoru, solo espera… Muy pronto te sacaré de esa confusión en la que te enredó ese maldito, justo como lo hizo con… Te juro, te juró que te arrepentirás por haberte cruzado de nuevo en mi camino Battousai…

_Continuará…_

¿Sanosuke y Megumi se animarán  a confesar lo que sienten? ¿Qué es esa sorpresa que le tiene preparada Kenshin a Kaoru? ¿Misao y Aoshi seguirán avanzando? ¿Por qué Shiroge reacciona de esa forma? ¿Estará enamorado de Kaoru? ¿La autora enloqueció aún más?

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo ^_^x

**Notas de la autora: **Hola!!! Tanto tiempo. Una disculpa por el retraso, es que la Uni me está matando. Pero trataré de apurarme por que tengo otros fics en mente que quiero comenzar. 

Sobre este capítulo; espero que le guste. Como que Kaoru y Kenshin se ponen muy melosos ¿no? Yo les recomendaría a los tórtolos que lo aprovechen, por que a lo mejor la situación se les complica. Sobre Sano y la Kitsune, pues como que ya nada más les falta sincerarse, por cierto, es importante que recuerden que ellos dos ya pasaron la noche juntos, es solo que no quieren hablar sobre ellos; si quieren refrescarse la memoria, les recomiendo que le den una leída al capítulo 15 y 16 del fic "El regreso de Shura…" n_n. Y con Aoshi y Misao, pues yo creo que el ninja está poniendo de su parte, como que está tratando de ser más abierto, yo creo que con ayuda de Misao igual y lo logra ^_~ sigue trabajando Aoshi. Sobre Shiroge, pues… ya pronto lo conocerán realmente, siento mucho no poder darles más información sobre él ahora, pero si lo hago, podría arruinar la sorpresa que les tengo preparada…

Muchas muchas gracias por todo!! ^_^x

Y no se olviden de sus comentarios n_n

**Y ahora, los agradecimientos especiales ^_~x**

**Mer****: ** Hola amiga!!! Tu siempre con tu gran apoyo. MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTAS LOCURAS MÍAS!! Sobre lo que sucederá, pues no puedo dar muchos adelantos, pero te aseguro que lo sabrás ^^

**Kaori****: Ay siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Ken es tan tierno, tan lindo… Por eso LO AMO!!!!!!! ^///^ A mi tb me encanta su "oro". Kaoru y Aoshi siguen siendo hermanos, es solo que aun no encuentran el momento adecuado para anunciarlo. Sip, Aoshi es frío, pero está tratando de cambiar, hay que darle chance n_n Sip, hay algo de romance. Y bueno, Sano ya apareció n_n MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER y espero que me cuentes que te pareció este cap ^^**

**MiA****: ^///^ Oro, no creo merecer tal distinción, pero muchas muchas gracias, es un honor (hitokiri lady hace una reverencia*) Ya pronto verán lo que va a pasar con Kaoru y Aoshi, yo creo que no se lo esperan :p Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, ojalá este también te agrade. Sobre Shiroge… bueno, su físico es extremadamente sexy (a mi parecer ^_^), tiene aproximadamente unos 22 años, tirándole a 23. Ese término de "amigovio" jajajaja ^^u me gusta… hmmm, yo creo que se le aplica bien ^_~ Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas leyendo esto n_n**

**Rae****-chan: HOLA AMIGA!!!! ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me has brindado y por aguantar mis locas conversaciones. Espero que sigamos en contacto. Muchas gracias por dejarme ayudarte en tu fic, espero que te animes a hacer eso con los otros fics que tienes, ya que tus ideas son sensacionales. Cuídate mucho ^_^x**

**Ady****: ^o^ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS PORRAS!!!! Espero que te guste este capítulo n_n**

**Misao Mayfair: **Sip, he vuelto a las andadas ^^u Pues muchas gracias por tu comentario, ojalá les guste esta historia n_n Sobre Siroge, pues ya les dije que pronto sabrán más sobre él… ^^u No te preocupes, Ken se va a poner muy romántico en caps posteriores. No comas ansias… DE NUEVO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO… cuídate n_nx

**Mayumi****: Me alegra que te gustara "El regreso de Shura…" La verdad es que siento que cometí muchos errores garrafales en esa historia, pero prometo tratar de esforzarme más en esta… ^///^ muchas muchas gracias!!!! Espero que te guste este cap.**

**Meg****: Hola! Muchas gracias… hmmm, últimamente no he podido estar mucho tiempo en el msn, si no es por que tengo trabajo en la uni, es por que mi hermano no me deja usar la comp. :p pero me encantaría charlar n_nx Bueno, me apenas con tus comentarios, aunque realmente son muy valiosos, muchas muchas gracias, tratar{e de dar lo mejor para poder seguir sosteniendo esa distinción tan valiosa que me das ^^**

**Jocky****-misao: Valla… me alegra mucho que te guste… espero te agrade este capítulo. Muchas gracias por el comentario y hasta la próxima!!! ^^**

**Sarah**** Kerrigan: Hola!!!!!!! n_n tanto tiempo!!! ¿Cómo estás? Que bueno que te guste ^^ Ojalá me cuentes que te pareció este.**

**Moonlight****: HOLA!!! n_n ^///^ Oh… muchas gracias, me da mucho gusto saber que te agradara el fic anterior n_n es un placer y te lo agradezco ^^ Ya pronto sabrán quien es Shiroge n_n  MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS FELICITACIONES!!! Y espero que me cuentes que te pareció este cap. Cuídate mucho!!!**

**Kary****: Es un honor recibir un review tuyo, tus historias me fascinan!!! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que continúes pronto con tus fics ^^**

**A mi super amiga bad_luz (Karla): **MUCHISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIMASSSSSSSSSSSSSS GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por las imágenes!!!!!! Espero que te guste este capítulo, y que sigamos tan enamoradas de Ken como hasta ahora n_n Espero volver a platicar contigo pronto ^^ Cualquier cosa, ya sabes mi dirección amiga n_n

**Andrea: **Espero que te agrade este capítulo!!! n_n Cuídate mucho y a ver si nos encontramos un día en el msn.

**Minako****-chan: Hola!!!! Perdona por no haber dejado reviews aún en tu fic, es que he andado bien apurada y a duras penas me da tiempo de escribir, pero prometo mandarte reviews pronto!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!!!**

**Natt****-kun: Hola amiga!!!! Espero que estés bien. ¿Qué te pareció?Espero que nos encontremos en el msn para charlar un poco, y tb espero que continúes con la traducción de tu fic n_n**

**Yin****: HOLA AMIGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TE AGRADEZCO MUCHO EL DETALLE QUE TUVISTE CONMIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sessha no lo merece ;_;) Tu gomamon está bien cuidadito, no te preocupes por él ^^u Ojalá te guste este capítulo amiga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cuídate mucho, y espero que sigamos en contacto ^^**

**Rya****: Hoa amiga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que continúes pronto con tu fic que está muy interesante, y si tienes tiempo, a ver si le puedes dar una leída a esta locura ^_~**

**Hana**** Aino: Muchas gracias por lo de las canciones, ya soy fan de tu estación ^ ^ Déjame darte mis más grandes y sinceras felicitaciones, por que realmente hacen un excelente trabajo!!! MUCHO ÁNIMO!!!! Suerte tb con la escuela ^_~**

**A mi amiga Karina: **Hola!!!! Espero que no te hayan regañado mucho el domingo aquel, me siento muy apenada -_-u Espero tener pronto noticias tuyas y que volvamos a planear otra reunión, está vez con más tiempo ^_~ Salúdame a todos n_n

**A mi Ken-kun: **Que bueno que apareciste n_n ya me habías preocupado ^^ Gracias por la foto, está divina ^o^ Cuídate mucho, y olvidemos lo de Tomoe ¿ok? Un besito de… ^_~

**Al guardián del universo: **Hola!!! Solo quería agradecerte por haber puesto mi fic anterior en tu page, ojalá no la vallas a dejar. Oye… siento mucho haberme desaparecido, pero es que las clases me traen loca y la verdad es que no tengo tiempo, no era mi esa mi intención… tb espero que me perdones si no fui lo que esperabas ^^u muchas gracias por todo, te mando un abrazo n_n

BUENO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CUÍDENSE MUCHO Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA ENTREGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hitokiri lady ^__^x

 Hitokiri_rlady@hotmail.com


	3. Recuerdos y romances

Cuando el amor duele; la venganza

Hola! En el capítulo anterior conocimos a un viejo amigo de Kaoru llamado Shiroge, pero al parecer, este hombre no está muy a gusto con la idea de que Kenshin sea la persona a la que Kaoru ama. Así que en un ataque de ira, ha jurado vengarse de Kenshin y hacerlo sufrir. ¿Qué se traerá entre manos? 

Por otro lado, Sano y Megumi como que quieren sincerarse ¿Se decidirán de una vez por todas? Y por último, Misao y Aoshi siguen progresando poco a poco, esperemos que lo logren ^^

**Capítulo 3: Recuerdos y romances**

-¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo?... ¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE ENAMORARAS PRECISAMENTE DE ÉL!? ¿¡CÓMO!? – gritaba furioso Shiroge.

-No… No… Kaoru está confundida, sí, eso es lo que le pasa. Ella no puede estar enamorada de Battousai, ¡NO! Ella, ella… Ella debe quererme a mí… a cualquiera menos a él… ¿Porqué la vida juega así conmigo? No dejaré que te quedes con ella Battousai, eso jamás ocurrirá… Ahora, mi venganza será más grande, y mucho más dolorosa para ti… Kaoru, solo espera… Muy pronto te sacaré de esa confusión en la que te enredó ese maldito, justo como lo hizo con… Te juro, te juró que te arrepentirás por haberte cruzado de nuevo en mi camino Battousai…

Shiroge estaba furioso, aun no podía concebir la idea de que Kaoru estuviera enamorada de "Battousai", como él le llamaba. Su rabia llegó a límites inimaginables. Aun así, los celos abrumadores no fueron obstáculo para que Shiroge comenzara a planear "su venganza".

-No puedo perder el control ahora, al menos ya sé dónde encontrar a Battousai. Debo planear esto con cuidado, de todos modos será como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro; liberaré a Kaoru de las redes de Battousai, y me vengaré de él al mismo tiempo. Pero primero debo saber qué tanto ama a Kaoru. Si no la ama lo suficiente, entonces no dudaré en matarlo lentamente hasta que su corazón deje de latir; pero si en verdad la ama, entonces haré mucho más larga su agonía por atreverse a poner los ojos en una mujer que no le corresponde. Haré que sufra al punto que vea en la muerte su único alivio, pero entonces, cuando eso suceda, yo estaré ahí para ampliar su martirio, justo cuando no tenga motivos para vivir, yo intervendré y culminaré mi venganza. Pero creo que sería bueno obtener toda la información posible cuanto antes, no tengo mucho tiempo para planear… ¡GUARDIAS! ¡GUARDIAS! – llamó Shiroge.

-A sus órdenes señor – pronunciaron unos guardias que llegaban prestos al llamado de Shiroge.

-Necesito que investiguen todo a cerca de un hombre llamado Kenshin Himura, él se hospeda en un dojo, el dojo Kamiya. Quiero todo lo que encuentren a cerca de estos últimos… hmmm dos años, y todo lo que tenga que ver con la relación que tiene con Kaoru Kamiya. Quiero todos esos datos para mañana al medio día.

-Muy bien señor, tendrá toda la información que desea incluso en menos tiempo – dijo uno de los guardias.

-Pues entonces ¿qué esperan? ¡Hagan lo que les ordené! – contestó Shiroge.

-Sí señor. 

Una vez solo de nuevo Shiroge en su habitación, siguió con la elaboración de su plan…

-Creo que iré a hacer una visita nocturna al dojo, quiero verle la cara a ese maldito. Aunque por supuesto, el no me verá sino hasta mucho después…

_Fuera de la habitación…_

Los guardias discutían sobre como cumplir con las órdenes de su jefe.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué haremos para conseguir todo lo que nos pidió?

-No lo sé, yo ni siquiera conozco a ese tal Kenshin Himura. De hecho, es la primera vez que trabajo en esta ciudad.

-Si, yo también… ¡Ya sé!

-¿Qué? Habla rápido.

-Preguntémosle al chico nuevo, el parece muy hábil, y dice que ha viajado mucho, tal vez nos pueda dar información.

-Tienes mucha razón.

-Vamos ahora mismo. Su turno comenzó hace una media hora, él es de los que vigila en la noche.

-Muy bien. También le pediré a más gente que conoce la ciudad que nos proporcionen información.

_Dojo_ Kamiya…__

Todos los que estaban reunidos, cenaban y platicaban alegremente. Yahiko había regresado, pero debido a la hora tan avanzada de su llegada, Sano no perdió oportunidad en comenzar a molestarlo haciendo comentarios a cerca de sus visitas a Tsubame. Los demás escuchaban divertidos la discusión…

Kaoru y Kenshin no dejaban de mirarse como embobados; Aoshi y Misao también se miraban, pero no lo hacían por mucho tiempo, ya que la pena se apoderaba de Aoshi y esto hacía que bajara la mirada inmediatamente cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de Misao, así mismo, Misao estornudaba de vez en cuando, y Aoshi no perdía oportunidad para decirle "salud Misao".

-ACHUU!! – estornudó la ninja.

-Salud Misao – dijo muy educadamente Aoshi.

-Gracias Aoshi.

-Misao, parece que el mojarte no te hizo muy bien, creo que te resfriarás – decía Kaoru.

-Misao-dono ¿Quieres que te preparé un poco de té para que se te pase ese resfriado? – sugirió amablemente Kenshin.

-No creo que sea suficiente con el té Ken-san, tal vez deba revisar a Misao – agregó Megumi.

-No se preocupen, no te molestes Himura, ya se me pasará y agradezco tu atención Megumi, pero no es necesario – comentó Misao.

Mientras la velada transcurría, Kenshin de pronto sintió algo extraño en el ambiente y se tensó un poco, eso no pasó inadvertido para Kaoru.

-¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó ella en voz baja.

-Ehhh… no, es solo, que por un momento sentí como si hubiera alguien más aquí – respondió Kenshin todavía un poco tenso – pero veo que nadie más lo sintió… tal vez solo lo imaginé.

-Yo creo que lo que sucede es que no estás acostumbrado a tanta paz – agregó dulcemente Kaoru.

-Sí, eso debe ser – finalizó Kenshin.

Pero las percepciones de Kenshin no eran erróneas, alguien los vigilaba de lejos y los veía atentamente…

-Así que ese es el hermano de Kaoru, se parece mucho al señor Kamiya. Toda esa demás gente deben ser los amigos de Kaoru… Ahí, Ahí está Battousai, junto a ella… Como lo odio… ¡Maldición! ¡Detesto la forma en que la mira! Parece como si estuviera viendo a un dios o algo así… Sus ojos lo dicen todo, la ama, de verdad la ama… Mejor, entre más la ame, mayor será el dolor que experimentará… - Esta y otras cosas pensaba Shiroge mientras espiaba a los habitantes del dojo Kamiya…

_A la siguiente mañana, mansión de Shiroge…_

-Señor, ya tenemos la información que nos pidió sobre Kenshin Himura.

-Pues entonces comiencen, los escucho – respondió Shiroge.

Después de un buen rato, los hombres de Shiroge le contaron a su jefe todo lo relacionado con Kenshin y con Kaoru, desde su llegada al dojo, las aventuras que vivieron. Realmente los hombres de Shiroge habían realizado un excelente trabajo, ya que no es nada fácil conseguir información en tan poco tiempo. 

-Perfecto, han sido muy útiles. Regresen a sus labores – mencionó Shiroge.

-Sí señor – respondieron los guardias.

Los guardias se retiraron dejando solo a Shiroge.

-Ahora sé todo lo que has hecho Battousai, lamentarás haber dejado de vagar, me encargaré de que recibas tu castigo. Ahora debo planear perfectamente lo que haré, pero primero, debo tratar de convencer a Kaoru de alejarse de él. Tengo que verla, creo que la vigilaré.

A la siguiente mañana, Shiroge se vistió, se puso su boina de cuero negra en la cabeza, y salió de la  mansión, decidido a tratar de convencer a Kaoru que se alejara de Kenshin.

_Dojo_ Kamiya.__

Kaoru se levantó después de un sueño reparador, era temprano, por lo que decidió buscar a Kenshin. Pero aunque buscó por toda la casa, solo encontró una nota en su cuarto.

La nota decía lo siguiente:

"Buen día Koishii, ¿dormiste bien preciosa? Espero que sí. Perdóname por no estar aquí, pero debo salir para prepararte la sorpresa de la que te hablé, así que probablemente hoy llegue tarde. Ya dejé listo el desayuno. Regresaré en cuanto pueda, cuídate mucho y ya lo sabes: Te amo.

Kenshin."

-Ay… Ken… shin – susurró Kaoru embobada mirando a quien sabe que cosa en el techo – Bueno, creo que iré a investigar si los demás ya están levantados – mencionó con mucha vitalidad y energía.

Kaoru fue a la habitación de Misao y se encontró con que la muchacha estaba como en el quinto sueño, luego se dirigió a la habitación de Aoshi, y tampoco había señales de que despertara. Kaoru no pudo evitar sentir ternura al ver a su hermano dormir plácidamente, parecía que estuviera soñando, hasta se podía ver un gesto dulce en su rostro. Fue a la habitación de Yahiko, pero el niño también dormía, así que decidió desayunar sola.

Después de ese delicioso desayuno, Kaoru tomó algunas bolsas y decidió ir al mercado. Faltaban víveres en la casa, así que era necesario realizar las compras.

Es así que Kaoru salió alegre rumbo al mercado, pensando en cuál sería la sorpresa que Kenshin le preparaba. Tan sumida en sus alegres pensamientos estaba, que no se percató de que alguien la seguía.

Kaoru caminaba disfrutando del paseo mientras compraba los víveres que necesitaba. Una vez terminadas las compras, regresaba feliz al dojo, probablemente ya habrían despertado los bellos durmientes. Está y otras cosas pasaban por la mente de Kaoru hasta que escuchó la voz de un sujeto que la llamaba.

-Kaoru… Kaoru – decía la voz a lo lejos, la chica volteó.

-Shiroge, ¿qué haces por aquí? – preguntó ella.

-Eh… bueno… pasaba de casualidad – respondió Shiroge.

-Y ¿Cómo van los asuntos que necesitabas arreglar? – preguntó nuevamente Kaoru.

-Eh… ah… Casi están listos Kaoru.

-Que bien, entonces ¿para cuándo nos reuniremos? Quiero que conozcas a mis amigos, y ya no puedo esperar para decirles que Aoshi es mi hermano y anunciarles de lo mío con Kenshin.

Al escuchar esto último, el rostro de Shiroge cambió radicalmente de una expresión serena a una completamente sombría.

-¿Sucede algo Shiroge?

-Kaoru, tengo que hablar contigo sobre eso – respondió muy serio él.

-Shiroge, no pienso volver a discutir. 

-Kaoru… por favor, me preocupo por tu bien.

-No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí Shiroge, lo sabes.

-Kaoru… solo, solo quiero hablar, por favor.

-Shiroge no puedo, tengo que regresar al dojo.

-Kaoru…

-Lo siento, debo irme – intentó finalizar Kaoru mientras se daba vuelta para continuar su camino, pero la mano de Shiroge tomándola del brazo la detuvo, y ella volteo a mirarlo.

-Por favor Kaoru, solo un momento… por favor – pidió él con una intensa mirada en sus ojos a la que Kaoru no pudo resistirse.

-Un rato solamente Shiroge – agregó la chica.

-Sí, pero en un lugar donde no nos molesten – mencionó Shiroge.

-Y… ¿Qué sugieres? – preguntó ella.

-¿Qué tal esa parte del río donde acostumbrábamos ir cuando niños?

-Me parece bien – respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, vamos ya. Déjame ayudarte con eso – dijo Shiroge señalando las bolsas repletas de víveres.

-Está bien.

Kaoru y Shiroge no tardaron en llegar a un lugar que se encontraba en las orillas del río, era una parte bastante agradable, el viento soplaba con una brisa suave y fresca. Kaoru se sentó en una roca mientras que Shiroge hacía lo mismo sentándose junto a ella.

-¿Recuerdas cuando veníamos a este lugar Shiroge?

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, fue aquí cuan nos despedimos hace cuatro años… fue aquí cuando…

**FLASH BACK**

Dos jóvenes se encontraban a la orilla del río, el mayor era de aproximadamente unos 18 años, ya la chica que lo acompañaba aparentaba tener 14 o 15.

-No entiendo por qué tienes que irte Shiroge – mencionaba la joven en un tono algo triste.

-Debo hacerlo Kaoru, tengo que cumplir algo de vital importancia, si no lo hago entonces mi existencia no tendría el menor sentido, no podría vivir sabiendo que no he cumplido mi deber… No podría soportarlo, y ya esperé bastante aquí… No debí permanecer tanto tiempo en tu dojo, pero aún así no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Gracias a ti, pude cambiar muchas cosas que en mi estaban muy mal.

-Pero Shiroge, ni siquiera has concluido con el aprendizaje del Kamiya Kashin Ryu.

-Eso es algo que yo no puedo hacer Kaoru, no puedo aunque quisiera.

-No entiendo por qué, si eres muy fuerte y hábil.

-Yo… simplemente no puedo… no soy capaz de mantener esa ideología, al menos no aún, no sin antes cumplir lo que tengo que hacer.

-Entonces… No hay forma de convencerte para que te quedes ¿verdad? – agregó Kaoru.

-No, no la hay Kaoru, lo siento…

-Está bien, si eso que tienes que hacer es tan importante, entonces no pienso detenerte amigo – contestó la chica sonriendo.

-Ka… Kaoru… Cuando concluya mi misión regresaré, y te lo contaré todo.

-Entonces esperaré pacientemente ese día mi querido Shiroge.

-Ka… Kaoru yo…

-Tranquilo amigo, no hay nada más que decir, sabes que te deseo la mejor de las suertes, y no te olvidaré.

-Gra… gracias.

Kaoru le respondió con una sincera sonrisa y luego dijo - ¿Qué tal un abrazo de despedida Shiroge?

-Bueno… yo.

-No seas tímido – dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente, aunque le costó un poco de trabajo, ya que Shiroge era mucho más alto que ella.

Shiroge, después de un momento de duda, también la abrazó y así permanecieron unos segundos.

-Buena suerte compañero – le susurró al oído ella. 

Se separaron lentamente, pero, sin saber cómo, Shiroge sintió un súbito impulso y la besó en los labios. Era el primer beso para ambos, lleno de joven ternura. Una vez separados, Shiroge solo alcanzó a susurrar suavemente – Para que no me olvides… - y se alejó dejando a su compañera de la infancia a orillas del río.

-Shiroge….

**FIN ****DEL**** FLASH BACK**

-¿Lo recuerdas Kaoru?

-Claro… fue… mi primer beso. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

-Y el mío también.

-De eso ya pasaron cuatro años amigo.

-Sí pero… significó mucho para mí.

-Te entiendo, es un bello recuerdo.

-No solo es un recuerdo Kaoru, para mí es una realidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nunca dejé de pensar en ti… ni un solo día. Ese beso… recordarlo me inyectaba fuerzas para seguir con mi búsqueda, el saber que tenía una razón para continuar aún cuando mi deber estuviera completado.

-Shiroge, necesito que hables claro.

-Está bien… lo que quiero decirte con todo esto es… Que yo… yo… me enamoré de ti sin darme cuenta… Por eso te besé aquella vez, por que en el caso de que ya no regresara, al menos… al menos me quedaría con un bello recuerdo tuyo… Fue muy difícil para mí aceptarlo, pero después de cuatro años, me he decidido.

-Es increíble – balbuceó Kaoru.

-No, no lo es… Escucha, de no haber sido por ti, hubiera dejado que el odio, la ira y el deseo de venganza se apoderaran totalmente de mí, tú impediste que llegara a la completa locura…

-Shiroge yo…

-Déjame terminar… Cuando me hallaste en ese lugar en medio de la nieve, yo había pasado por una inmensa pérdida. Nunca podré suplantar aquel horrible vacío, ni tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero, sin que yo mismo lo notara, esa ternura y esa nobleza que siempre me transmitías, incluso tu forma de mirarme, me ayudaron a superar ese horrible recuerdo. A pesar de que era un chiquillo, yo quería vengarme de todo y de todos. No lo soportaba… no toleraba que la demás gente viviera feliz mientras yo me hundía en la más absoluta desesperación… Quería matarlos a todos, quería acabar con todo, furioso con la vida por arrebatarme a la persona que más amaba… frustrado. No sé si fue ella la que te puso en mi camino, lo cierto es que en todos esos años que permanecí en el dojo, curaste mi corazón y me enseñaste que era capaz de albergar sentimientos buenos en un alma que yo consideraba que solo podía guardar el más profundo rencor hacia cualquier ser. Comprendí que no todos eran culpables de mi desgracia, que no era justo pensar en la manera en que lo hacía. Logré concentrar todo mi rencor en un solo objetivo, y por eso partí. Pero en estos cuatro años, me di cuenta de que es a ti a quien debo el no haberme convertido en un monstruo total. Es por eso que hoy vengo ante ti dispuesto a hacerte feliz. Vamos Kaoru, ven a vivir conmigo, no te hará falta absolutamente nada, puedo darte cualquier cosa que desees, una vida llena de placeres y riquezas, algo digno de una mujer como tú, solo tienes que venir conmigo… solo eso.

Después de escuchar atentamente todas esas sorprendentes palabras, Kaoru se dispuso a responder lo más sensata y serenamente posible.

-Shiroge. Eres una persona muy valiosa para mí. Mi compañero de la infancia, alguien que me ayudó a ser fuerte, aquel que me escuchaba sin juzgar, el que me defendía e incluso mentía por mí. Vivimos muchas cosas juntos amigo, y me alegra saber que alguien tan simple como yo pudiera ayudar a una persona tan especial como tú. Te quiero mucho, de verdad – mencionó mientras se acercaba a él para darle un muy dulce beso en la frente.

Shiroge cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir una paz muy cálida, la cual parecía envolverlo en un mundo de fantasía, pero no duró mucho ese hermoso placer, ya que Kaoru se encargo de devolverlo a la realidad pronunciando las siguientes palabras:

-Pero… Tú sabes bien que mi corazón pertenece a otra persona, y que aunque quisiera, no podría corresponderte, ya que… Perdóname, no quiero herirte, pero tampoco es justo decirte mentiras cuando has sido tan sincero conmigo… El amor que siento por Kenshin no tiene límites… Lo siento mucho amigo, pero no puedo ir contigo, mi lugar está aquí, con Kenshin, para amarlo siempre y curar su corazón… Lo siento, lo siento mucho – concluyó Kaoru mientras se disponía a abandonar el lugar.

De pronto, la expresión de Shiroge se hizo sombría…

-¿Y lo que pasó hace cuatro años Kaoru? Eso fue como un pacto.

-Shiroge por favor, tenía solo 14 años… Ni siquiera me diste tiempo de hablar.

-¡Eso no importa! – exclamó él.

-Fue tan solo un beso – respondió ella con impaciencia.

-¡No! No para mí.

-Shiroge, esto no tiene sentido. Escuchar, eres un gran hombre, cualquier mujer estaría encantada de tenerte, trata de buscar a alguien más.

-¡No! ¡Yo solo te quiero a ti!

-¡Pero yo no!

Un imponente silencio reinó durante algunos segundos… Fue Shiroge quien rompió con el.

-Está bien… Está bien… Puedo admitir que no me quieras pero… pero… ¿Querer a un hombre como Battousai? Es… es… es totalmente irracional… ¿¡Tienes idea de todo lo que ha hecho ese maldito!?

-¡No hables así de él!

-¡Tú no puedes amar a alguien como él!

-¡Es el único al que puedo amar!

-¿¡No lo ves Kaoru!? ¡Te manipula!

-No sabes lo que dices…

-¡Eres tú quien no entiende el riesgo que corres al estar con él!

-¡BASTA!

-¡KAORU!

-¡DIJE BASTA! Lo amo a él, solamente a él.

Shiroge estaba a punto de explotar por toda la ira que se acumulaba rápidamente en él, aún así trató de controlarse.

-¿No hay forma de convencerte de lo contrario entonces? – preguntó fríamente. 

-No – respondió Kaoru con decisión.

-Ya veo… No hay más que decir.

-Perdóname Shiroge – mencionó Kaoru mientras comenzaba a alejarse, pero la voz de Shiroge la detuvo.

-Kaoru… No olvides que la invitación a cenar para conocer a tus amigos sigue en pie, será mañana. 

-Shiroge no creo que…

-Si tu deseo… – interrumpió él – es quedarte con él, entonces yo… yo – Shiroge apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza – lo acepto.

-Muchas gracias amigo.

-No agradezcas nada. Te veré mañana, yo te avisaré la hora y arreglaré todo en Akabeko, adiós – y con esto, Shiroge dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar con un sol pensamiento en la mente "No permitiré que me la quites a ella también… maldito".

Kaoru también abandonó aquel lugar…

_Un poco más tarde, en otra parte de Tokio._

Kenshin se encontraba cortando un gran tronco en pequeños trozos. Durante los últimos días, después de haberse declarado ante Kaoru, a nuestro bello pelirrojo se le había metido la idea de preparar una sorpresa muy especial para Kaoru, y a la vez aprovechar para formalizar seriamente su compromiso. Es por eso que Kenshin salía muy temprano por las mañanas, ya que se iba a un lugar un poco alejado de la ciudad donde desempeñaba algunos trabajos. Kenshin necesitaba algo de dinero para poder cumplir con la sorpresa que él mismo se había propuesto darle a Kaoru.

En este momento, Kenshin realizaba su trabajo algo pensativo, y es que tenía una duda que había rondado en su mente durante prácticamente todo el día.

**FLASH BACK**

Kenshin se dirigía al mercado, le habían asignado el dejar ciertas mercancías en algunos establecimientos, ya que había conseguido trabajo en una caravana de comerciantes. Los que resultaron ser sus "jefes temporales", eran personas generosas, ya que le pagaban una cantidad considerable a cambio de que solo les ayudara con la entrega de algunos productos, y además de eso, le proporcionaron un caballo para facilitar y apresurar las diligencias.

Como la responsable persona que es, Kenshin trabajaba lo mejor y más rápidamente posible, y esta vez no era la excepción. Para cumplir una de las tantas entregas que tenía pendientes ese día, Kenshin decidió tomar un atajo y hacer más corta la distancia, así que tomó el camino que pasa cerca del río.

Es así, que el pelirrojo iba a toda velocidad en su caballo, pero al momento en que pasaba por cierto lugar solitario, logró ver las figuras de una pareja de jóvenes al otro lado del río. Como estaba algo lejos y viajaba a toda velocidad, Kenshin no estaba muy seguro de que lo que había visto era en realidad eso y no otra cosa.

Lo que Kenshin logró observar, fue a una muchacha que besaba tiernamente en la frente a alguien que no pudo reconocer debido a que llevaba una boina en la cabeza y se encontraba de espaldas. 

-Se parece a Kaoru – pensó rápidamente – y ese hombre… tengo la impresión de que es el que vi salir del dojo hace unos días.

Pero Kenshin tuvo que abandonar rápidamente esos pensamientos debido a que unos troncos amontonados que obstruían parte del camino casi lo hacer perder el control sobre el caballo.

-¡ORO!

Una vez recuperado el control, Kenshin notó que ya estaba muy lejos del lugar en donde había visto aquella escena.

-No pudo ser Kaoru, seguro la imaginé – se dijo a sí mismo y continuó con su camino.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-No pudo haber sido Kaoru…

_DOJO KAMIYA…_

-Ya llegué – dijo Kaoru mientras entraba a la casa.

-Hey busu ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Yahiko.

-Fui a comprar víveres por que ya no teníamos Yahiko. ¿Qué sucede?

-Misao parece estar resfriada, Megumi la está revisando, Aoshi también está allá.

-¿Es grave? – preguntó Kaoru preocupada.

-No, pero deberías subir, yo ya tengo que irme.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Kaoru, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, ya que Yahiko prácticamente desapareció una vez puso un pie fuera de la casa. 

-Este niño – suspiró Kaoru mientras se disponía a ver a Misao.

Después de un rato, Megumi se dispuso a regresar al consultorio, no sin antes dejar indicaciones a seguir para tratar el resfriado de Misao, el cual no era grave, pero aún así debía cuidarse, también había dejado una medicina especial que se le debía suministrar cada cierto tiempo.

-Gracias Megumi – dijo Kaoru en la puerta del dojo.

-Solo asegúrense de que se cumplan mis instrucciones y no habrá problema – respondió Megumi.

-Así será – mencionó Aoshi.

Después de esto, Megumi se retiró.

Horas después, ya oscurecida la tarde, Aoshi fungía como enfermero de Misao, y la verdad era que realizaba una excelente labor.

-Muy bien Misao, tómatela toda… así…

-Yahhhkkk… sabe muy mal – respondió la ninja con una mueca de desagrado

-Sí, pero es necesario que la bebas para recuperarte – respondió Aoshi pacientemente.

-Gracias Aoshi… siento darte tantas molestias.

-En lo absoluto, me complace mucho poder hacer algo para quitarte ese resfriado.

-Aoshi, no te ves bien, deberías descansar… ¿Estás seguro de que no te sientes mal?

-Descuida Misao, ahora lo que debes hacer es mejorarte… Misao… Misao…

Aoshi advirtió que Misao no le respondía ya que se había quedado dormida, o al menos eso creyó él. 

Sin despegar la mirada un solo instante de ella, la contempló atentamente. Ahora que lo analizaba, Misao hace tiempo que había dejado de ser la pequeña niña que un día encontró y decidió proteger. Se había convertido en una linda joven que, con unos cuantos años más, no habría duda de que se volvería una bella dama… Sí… Aoshi ya no se podía negar a sí mismo que al igual que Misao había madurado, los sentimientos que él tenía hacia ella también habían evolucionado con el paso del tiempo… ¿Acaso eso era tan malo? ¿Sentir atracción y amor hacia una joven como Misao estaba prohibido para él? ¿Qué era mejor: aceptar abiertamente que en realidad la quería, o seguir auto reprimiéndose? Últimamente Aoshi había encontrado varias respuestas sobre él mismo, y en eso no podía negar que su hermana había sido la principal ayuda, ella le hizo ver que el amar a alguien no es algo de lo que haya que avergonzarse, si no que es algo muy natural en un ser humano, y se lo demostró arriesgando la vida en la pelea contra Shura, con tal de defender su amor hacia Kenshin. Aunque Aoshi aun no sabía muy bien que había sucedido entre Kaoru y Kenshin, suponía que ya se habían sincerado, y eso lo hacía feliz, ya que su hermana irradiaba alegría con solo verla. Pero Aoshi no quería que Misao pasara por una situación semejante para que él reaccionara y se animara a decirle que en verdad la amaba, en verdad deseaba poder confesarle lo que sentía por ella, pero le era tan difícil, se ponía tan nervioso, que las palabras no llegaban ordenadamente a su mente. 

Después de un rato de meditación, Aoshi decidió tratar de sincerarse ante Misao lo más pronto que le fuera posible.

-En cuanto tenga el coraje para decírtelo, lo haré… No esperarás mucho, por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es esto… mi dulce Misao – y sin decir más, Aoshi posó su mano muy suavemente en la frente de Misao para cerciorarse de que la fiebre hubiera bajado, posteriormente, retiró su calida mano y posó sus suaves labios en el lugar donde antes se encontraba su palma y cerró los ojos…

El cubo de hielo, comenzó a derretirse…

Luego de darle ese tierno beso, Aoshi apagó la vela que alumbraba la habitación y salió de ella…

-Buenas noches… - mencionó en susurro.

Segundos después… logró escucharse un muy tenue – Buenas noches, Aoshi-sama.

_Mientras tanto, en la entrada de la casa… _

-Ya llegué Kaoru – mencionaba Kenshin con su típica sonrisa.

-Ken amor, ya me estaba desesperando, hoy tardaste mucho.

-Lo sé Koishii, pero no te preocupes, mañana es el último día que te abandonaré momentáneamente, y te aseguro que llegaré muy temprano.

-Eso espero Ken, por que mañana habrá una cena muy especial en el Akabeko, les presentaré al amigo del que te conté hace poco, les avisaremos sobre nuestra relación, y además, te tengo una sorpresa lista…

-Valla… entonces no puedo esperar a que llegue mañana preciosa, por que yo también te tengo lista una sorpresa…

-Será una bella noche mi amor – mencionó Kaoru mientras le daba un besito en los labios.

-Por supuesto Kirei… Eh… por cierto… ¿Estuviste todo el día aquí?

-Eh… bueno… yo… - tartamudeó Kaoru.

-¿Sucede algo linda?

-Eh… no… Yo… yo solo salí al mercado a comprar víveres que nos hacían falta.

-Ah… ya veo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada preciosa – respondió Kenshin sonriendo suavemente.

_Mientras tanto… en el consultorio de Megumi…_

-Al fin terminamos, este era el último paciente – decía el doctor Gensay, mientras ordenaba el consultorio.

-Sí, fue un día duro doctor – respondía Megumi – por cierto, Kaoru me avisó que mañana habría una cena en Akabeko y quería que todos fuéramos, me pidió avisarle Gensay – sensei.

-Muchas gracias Megumi, y ¿a qué se deberá la cena?

-No lo sé bien, pero todo me hace suponer que será para hacer pública su relación con Ken.

-¡No me digas que por fin Kenshin se le declaró! – mencionó el doctor con alegría.

-Kaoru no me quiso contar, pero estoy casi segura de que es así.

-Bueno, me alegro mucho por Kaoru-chan.

-Sí… bueno, solo espero que sepa hacer feliz a Ken-san.

-Estoy seguro de que sí, esos dos realmente se aman, y la verdad me siento muy tranquilo de que Kaoru encontrara a un hombre como Kenshin, realmente se lo merece.

-Sí… ambos merecen ser felices, después de todo lo que han pasado.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti Megumi? – preguntó el doctor.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, ¿no hay nadie en quien estés interesada? Aunque tengo mucho más tiempo de conocer a Kaoru, tanto a ella como a ti las considero como mis hijas, y me agradaría mucho que algún día encontraras un buen hombre que te hiciera feliz.

-Doctor… que cosas dice – respondió Megumi algo ruborizada.

-De verdad Megumi… ¿hmmm?... Llaman a la puerta, veré de quién se trata.

Segundos después…

-Hola Sano, pasa hijo, pasa…

-Gracias doctor ¿Cómo está?

-Muy bien hijo, ¿y tú?

-Ehhh… bien… si…

-¿Vienes a ver a Megumi?

-Ehh… yo… bueno… sí… quería hablar con ella sobre unos asuntos – respondió Sano algo ruborizado.

-Ahora la llamo, ya vuelvo… espera un momento hijo…

-Está bien –dijo Sano, mientras el doctor iba en busca de Megumi.

Poco después, Megumi salía acompañada del doctor.

-Hola Sanosuke.

-Hola…

-Bueno, yo los dejo solos – mencionó el doctor – si necesitas salir Megumi, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de las emergencias que puedan presentarse.

-¿De verdad doctor? – preguntó la mujer.

-De verdad – dicho esto, el doctor dejó a Sano y Megumi.

-Necesito hablar contigo Megumi – dijo Sano.

-Si, yo… también.

-Creo que es mejor salir a un lugar más apropiado, ¿te parece bien si vamos a caminar un poco, la brisa está fresca?

-De acuerdo, vamos…

Así, la pareja salio caminando sin rumbo en medio de la tranquila y estrellada noche de luna llena. Caminaron aproximadamente una hora sin mencionar una sola palabra. Probablemente, debido a que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cómo iniciar la charla que necesitaban tener.  Pronto, la pareja llegó a un lugar lindo, en el que había un árbol de flores de sakura, y la hierba fresca del suelo aportaba más atractivo al solitario lugar, ambos dejaron de caminar. Fue Megumi quien se arriesgó primero a conversar.

-Y… ¿De qué querías hablarme? – preguntó algo dubitativa.

-Bueno… yo… yo…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tartamudeas cabeza de gallo?

-Valla, ya me había sorprendido que no me salieras con tus amenos comentarios kitsune – mencionó con sarcasmo Sanosuke.

-Pues es que no me dices nada de utilidad.

-Pues tu tampoco has mencionada nada útil Megumi.

-Contigo no se puede hablar cabeza de gallo.

-No con la forma en que te comportas mujer zorro.

Por lo menos ya habían comenzado una conversación, aunque mejor dicho, habían comenzado una discusión. Pero conforme más alegaban, más divertidos se sentían. Tal vez sonaría extraño, pero así eran ellos dos, peleando sin llegar a herirse, esa era la forma en que expresaban su afecto el uno por el otro, habían aprendido a disfrutarlo. 

Después de varios minutos de divertida discusión, ambos recobraron la seriedad, puesto que estaban decididos a aclarar las cosas definitivamente, fuese cual fuese el resultado.

-¿Me vas a decir de qué querías hablarme Sanosuke?

-Sí, pero antes quisiera que me prometas que vas a tomar esto con la mayor seriedad posible, como doctora que eres – respondió muy serio Sano.

Esa seriedad no era habitual en un hombre como Sanosuke, esto solo podía representar dos cosas para Megumi: podía ser que estaba a punto de recibir otra oportunidad en el amor, o bien podía ser que estuviera a punto de perderla. Pero sin importar cual fuera la posibilidad acertada, Megumi sintió que esta noche sabría la verdad sobre los sentimientos de Sanosuke.

-Te doy mi palabra – agregó Megumi muy seria también.

-Bien, entonces creo que puedo continuar… La razón por la cual necesito hablar contigo es muy concreta: Yo… Yo… Necesito que hablemos sobre lo que pasó aquella noche.

-Te refieres a la vez en que…

-Sí, esa… Megumi, no sé qué es lo que piensas tú, pero yo… al principio me sentí muy confundido, y realmente me dolió el hecho de que hiciéramos de cuenta que nada había sucedido entre nosotros…  Sentí herido mi orgullo.

-¿Acaso tú crees que yo no me sentí mal? También he sufrido desde entonces. Odio fingir, especialmente cuando tengo que hacerlo frente a ti, y peor aún, sabiendo que los dos conocemos la verdad.

-Pues a mí me sucede lo mismo, pero la forma en que puedes reaccionar a veces me irrita mucho.

-Pues a mi también me molesta como te portas a veces Sanosuke.

-Pero yo jamás sería capaz de burlarme de ti Megumi.

-¿Y crees que yo sí?

-Bueno…

-¡Responde! ¿Crees que soy una especie de villana?

-¡Claro que no! Pero es que… aquella vez me heriste mucho con tus comentarios, me sentí como un simple instrumento.

-Eres un verdadero tonto Sanosuke… ¿Acaso crees que tú no me heriste a mí con todo lo que dijiste? 

-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé… Nunca sé que pensar de ti… Tal vez solo me usaste para desahogar tus penas.

-¿Qué YO te use? Fuiste TÚ el que me usó Sanosuke, y yo fui una tonta por dejarme llevar.

-Yo no sería capaz de tal cosa.

-¿No? Pero si me aclaraste perfectamente que fue con Sayo con quien pasaste aquella noche.

-Dije eso por que estaba herido y enojado, no soportaba la idea de que no quisieras admitir lo que había sucedido… Además, tú me dejaste muy claro que habías pensado toda la noche en ese hombre del que estabas enamorada.

-Lo hice por que no quería quedarme como una perdedora ante ti, no quería que creyeras que podías ser capaz de dominarme.

-Yo jamás he querido dominarte, tú eres la que quiere dominar a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, con la forma en que te expresas, y creyendo que eres demasiado buena para los demás, eso es lo que yo no soporto.

-Jamás he pensado en la forma que crees, sabes bien que tengo muchos errores, lo que no soporto es eso, cometer errores. En cambio, tú siempre vas por la vida sin fijarte en pequeñeces, pero yo no puedo…

-¿Crees que soy un simple pedazo de piel ambulante? ¿Crees que soy un animal?

-Yo no dije eso.

-Pues es lo que me das a pensar, aunque no lo creas, me preocupo por lo que sucede alrededor, es solo que no me gusta andar con la cara de serio y maduro, por que simplemente mi personalidad no es así, pero eso no quiere decir que no esté conciente de lo que sucede Megumi. Es solo que hay algo que me irrita mucho, me descontrola, y me hace perder la estabilidad.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo…

-¿Quieres saber cuál es la razón? ¿Quieres que sea sincero? – preguntó Sanosuke.

-Por supuesto.

-Pero lo haré solo si tú me prometes que también serás sincera conmigo.

-Te doy mi palabra Sanosuke.

-Eres tú quien me descontrola, tu forma de ser, esa fortaleza que tratas de aparentar, pero el fondo solo ocultas a una niña asustada que no quiere mostrarse tal como es… Eres tú quien me hace sentir así, por la forma en que sales adelante, por la forma en que llevas tus principios y la disciplina que puedes llegar a tener… Y además, por que tú y yo en el fondo somos casi como dos gotas de agua.

Un silencio extraño reinó por unos segundos hasta que Sano dijo – Ahora es tu turno Megumi.

-La razón por la que me descontrolo es también muy simple… Eres tú, por que tengo miedo de llegar a perder totalmente la cabeza. No quiero volver a perder el control de mi vida, pero aquella noche… sentí que era capaz de hacer cualquier locura sin el menor remordimiento, por eso tengo miedo, y no soporto la idea de enloquecer de esa manera, no la soporto… Y todo eso es por ti Sanosuke.

-Pero… ¿qué hay de aquel hombre al que amabas?

-Y ¿Qué hay de ti…? Con tu "Santa Magdalia".

-La ame… la ame mucho sí… pero no estoy dispuesto a condenarme sufriendo su pérdida por el resto de mi vida… No sabes cuanto me costó llegar a pensar esto… pero estoy decidido a seguir adelante… Ahora ¿qué me dices de ti?

-Yo amé a Ken más que a nada, y su pérdida fue desastrosa para mí… Lo único que sé ahora, es que no quiero volver a sufrir ese dolor, por eso temo llegar a perder la cabeza… Pero al mismo tiempo quiero saber si mi corazón es capaz de volver a amar…

-Yo también lo quiero saber… aunque probablemente ya lo sepa…

-¿Qué?

-Mi corazón está listo para amar de nuevo… solo necesita una señal…

-Sanosuke – susurró Megumi mientras un escalofría le recorría la espalda haciéndola estremecer.

-¿Tienes frío? – preguntó él.

-Un poco…

-Toma – agregó Sano mientras se quitaba su casaca y se la colocaba a Megumi sobre sus hombros, dejando al descubierto su admirable torso.

-Gracias… - volvió a susurrar Megumi.

-Megumi, no soy un médico ni nada parecido, pero… quisiera… quisiera que… quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de sanar tu corazón.

Megumi tardó unos cuantos minutos en contestar…

-Pero Sanosuke… yo no puedo dejar que tú hagas eso…

Sanosuke se sintió terriblemente triste y derrotado cuando escuchó esas palabras, tenía ganas de retirarse en ese momento, pero afortunadamente no lo hizo y esperó a qué Megumi terminara de hablar.

-No puedo dejar que lo hagas, a menos que tú… a menos que tú… a menos que tú también me dejes a mí… sanar tu corazón… Solo así podremos seguir – finalizó Megumi.

-Entonces… es un trato, Megumi Takani.

-Es un trato, Sanosuke Sagara.

Así, bajo el árbol de Sakura, ambos se sinceraron y arreglaron sus diferencias que, finalmente, los hacían ser tan parecidos… esa noche, volvieron a amarse, cobijados solo por la luna y las estrellas…

Comenzaron a darse besos suaves que muy pronto se tornaron más y más intensos. Megumi no pudo evitar sentir deseo hacia Sanosuke al verlo así, con el perfecto torso descubierto, y sintiendo esa manera tan enloquecedora de besar… Muy pronto, se fueron recostando en la suave hierba, mientras ella lo despojaba de las vendas que cubrían su abdomen, incrementándose rápidamente en ella el deseo de ser suya una vez más… Sanosuke mientras tanto, la besaba y acariciaba intensamente haciéndola suspirar de placer, pronto, al igual que ella lo hacía con él, comenzó a desvestirla, despojándola muy suavemente de todas sus ropas…

La cinta roja de la frente de Sanosuke fue la última prenda que Megumi retiró, y le fascinó la docilidad que él asumió cuando ella lo hizo… Besándose profundamente y entregándose en cuerpo y alma, Megumi  y Sanosuke recibieron esta noche una nueva oportunidad de ser felices, una que no desperdiciarían… 

Es así, que sin más reparos ni limitaciones, ambos se dejaron envolver en el deseo, la pasión y sobre todo, el amor…

Por que ahora, tanto uno como otro, eran libres…

Libres para amar…  

****************************

_Ya no pienses más _

_En nuestro pasado _

_Hagamos que choquen nuestras copas _

_Por habernos encontrado _

_Y porque puedo _

_Mirar el cielo _

_Besar tus manos _

_Sentir tu cuerpo _

_Decir tu nombre _

_Y las caricias se dan la brisa _

_Que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor _

_De nuestro amor _

_Puedo _

_Ser luz de noche _

_Ser luz de día _

_Frenar el mundo por un segundo _

_Y las caricias se dan la brisa _

_Que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor _

_De nuestro amor _

_El tiempo dejó _

_Su huella imborrable _

_Y aunque nuestras vidas son distintas _

_Esta noche todo vale _

_Tu piel y mi piel _

_Ves que se reconocen _

_Es la memoria que hay _

_En nuestros corazones _

_Porque puedo _

_Mirar el cielo _

_Besar tus manos _

_Sentir tu cuerpo _

_Decir tu nombre _

_Y las caricias se dan la brisa _

_Que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor _

_De nuestro amor _

_Puedo _

_Ser luz de noche _

_Ser luz de día _

_Frenar el mundo por un segundo _

_Y que me digas cuanto querías _

_Que esto pasara una vez más _

_Y otra vez más _

_Porque puedo _

_Ser luz de noche _

_Ser luz de día _

_Frenar el mundo por un segundo _

_Y que me digas cuanto querías _

_Que esto pasara una vez más _

_Y otra vez más… _

_Y otra vez más… _

_Otra vez más…_

**********************

Mientras que para algunos, la noche era el testigo de un naciente amor, para otros, era el testigo de la planificación de una dolorosa venganza…

_Mansión de Shiroge…_

-Está decidido… Lo siento mucho Kaoru, pero no me dejas otra opción. Disfruta tu última noche en el dojo Kamiya, por que a partir de mañana, no regresarás jamás… Y en cuanto a ti Battousai, mañana comenzará tu martirio, mañana comenzará mi venganza… La única compañía que tendrás, serán tus lamentos… Por que quiero que vivas con el conocimiento de que has perdido todo lo que tenías…Quiero que sufras más de lo que sufrí, mucho más…

Continuará…

¿Qué tiene planeado hacer Shiroge? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!!

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola!! Antes que nada, quisiera ofrecerles una enorme disculpa por la terrible tardanza, realmente me apena mucho no poder actualizar tan rápido como quisiera, y sé que las excusas no arreglan nada.

Solo me queda preguntarles qué tal estuvo el capítulo, y abusar de su comprensión pidiéndoles un poco de paciencia, realmente les estaría muy agradecida.

Ahora, sobre este capítulo: ¿Cuál será la sorpresa que Kenshin le estará preparando a Kaoru? ¿Por qué Shiroge tiene esas reacciones tan raras? ¿Creen que lo de Aoshi y Misao avance? ¿Creyeron que pondría un lemon entre Sano y Megumi? Jejejejeje ^^u lamento si los decepcioné con eso, pero, cuando me anime a escribir mi primer lemon, pues quisiera que fuera de mi pareja favorita, espero que me comprendan n_n

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, ya saben que ellos son pieza clave para la evolución de los fics, son los que me inyectan las ganas.

De verdad espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, creo que quedó medio waff, pero es mejor, ya que tal vez el siguiente capítulo tenga un giro diferente. Ah… lo olvidaba, lo que anteriormente aparecía en cursiva es parte de la letra de una canción de "Enanitos Verdes" llamada "Luz de día"… Creo que se adaptaba bonito a la escena n_n

Ahora me gustaría ofrecer agradecimientos especiales:

**Mer**: **Ay amiga, tú siempre dándome ánimos, ya no tengo palabras para agradecerte, me agrada que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Con que sospechas algo sobre Shiroge eh? Pues espera un poquito y probablemente el próximo capítulo sabrás si era cierta o no tu corazonada… Trataré de apurarme amiga… Tú tb cuídate n_n**

**Minako**-chan: **ORO!! Que gran review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me sentí tan feliz cuando lo vi *_* Jajajajaja, Shiroge se consiguió enemiga n_n Sip, es algo misterioso, probablemente en el siguiente capítulo sabrán algo más sobre él.  Te gusta que sean melosos, pues a ver si te agrada el cap siguiente u_u . A mi tb me gusta que Kaoru defienda a Ken, eso de verdad me encanta n_n  Sip, parece que ya arreglaron sus asuntos el tori atama y la kitsune ^^  Sip, Aoshi está progresando ¿qué te pareció su actuación? Pues, muy pronto todas tus dudas sobre Shiroge se disiparan, probablemente te lleves una sorpresa. Oh ^///^ muchas gracias por las porras, no sabes cómo me suben los ánimos, muchas muchas gracias!!! Ah si!... la otra vez me puse a leer el antepenúltimo cap de tu fic, pero ya no me dio tiempo de dejarte review, pronto lo haré, debo decirte que me quedé muy intrigada, me gustó n_n No no mueras por favor, si no qué voy a hacer yo? De nuevo mil gracias, y trataré de sacar otro cap lo más pronto que me sea posible. Cuídate mucho amiga ^__^x**

**Kaori**: **Sip, estoy feliz, aun así, quisiera saber sus opiniones, me traumo mucho con eso lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Pronto mostraré más a Yahiko amiga, no te preocupes n_n Muy pronto sabrás quién es Shiroge, no comas ansias. Sip, creo que puse muy melosos a Kaoru y Ken, yo tb me sentí medio extraña con eso, pero supongo que está bien por ahora. ¿Parecido con Saitou? Jejejejeje… pues… no lo sé ^^u Muchas gracias por los animos!!!! Espero tus comentarios.**

**Rae**-chan: **HOLA!!! ^^ Muchas gracias por tu review y por todo el apoyo que me das, realmente aprecio mucho que te tomes la molestia de leer mis humildes y locas historias. Y también muchas gracias por dejarme ayudarte, ya que tienes una imaginación excelente, y me gusta mucho tu historia. Gracias tb por aguantar mis locas conversaciones.  Cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ^_~**

**Misao Mayfair: Bueno, aquí tb hubo un poco de A/M, espero que te haya gustado n_n Sip, Ken y Kaoru están muy empalagosos, pero ya pronto se quitará eso… Y bueno, pronto verás que onda con Shiroge. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!!!!!!!!**

**Moonlight**: **Yo tb adoro el K/K, me gustan mucho n_n Claro que preferiría a Ken solo para mí, pero bueno ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior, pronto sabrás que sucede con Shiroge. Sip, seguiré echándole todas las ganas al estudio, después de todo, me gusta hacerlo n_n Muchas gracias por todo, y espero tu comentario.**

**MiA**: **Oh!... Muchas gracias ^^ Espero que te agrade este capítulo.**

**Jocky** – misao: **No, jamás pienses eso. Siempre tengo mis fics muy presentes, yo creo que no hay día que no piense en ellos. Pero lo malo es la falta de tiempo. Muchas muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y disculpa las tardanzas.**

**Kitiara**: **HOLA!! ^^ Pues espero que te siga pareciendo interesante con este cap n_n Sobre Ken y Kaoru, pues… mejor no doy adelantos.  Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Ja ne.**

**JLB Inuyasha The Dog-Demon: Hey paisano!!!! VIVA MÉXICO!!!!, yo soy de Puebla ^^. Agradezco mucho tu comentario, muchas gracias por las felicitaciones ^^ Espero que te guste este cap.**

**Amiga Karina (Sakura-chan): Hey, gracias por dejarme tu review, espero que te agrade esta locura mía. ¿Cuándo nos reunimos? ¿Crees que esta vez si podamos ir a la convención de anime? Ojalá que sí… Cuídate mucho y suerte en la escuela.**

**Mi amiga bat luz: Muchas gracias de nuevo por las imágenes que me mandaste apenas. Tb gracias por aguantar mis locas conversaciones, pero es que de verdad que estoy loca (ya sabes por quien no?) Espero que me envíes pronto lo que escribiste, tengo muchas ansias por leerlo n_n Cuídate mucho, y estamos en contacto ^^**

**Hikari** Kage: **Hola, muchas gracias por escribirme, espero realmente que me disculpes por la tardanza. Y ojalá te agrade este cap…**

**Meg**: **Me gustó mucho hablar contigo, espero que te agrade este capítulo y que me mandes tu comentario n_n**

**Hana** Aino: **Hola!!! Mucho gusto en platicar contigo, y gracias por aguantarme. Espero que te valla muy bien en el concurso y que sigamos en contacto. ^^**

**Andrea: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero seguir en contacto contigo y que te agrade este capítulo. Cuídate.**

**Shiomei**: **Hola! Me dio mucho gusto poder platicar contigo, es un honor creeme. Por favor, sigue con tus fics, has caso a esta humilde súplica. **

**(        ): Ahhgggg… sé que alguien se me está olvidando, pero no encuentro tu nombre. Solo puedo decirte que me agradaron mucho los comentarios que me mandaste, y que sinceramente espero te guste este cap. Una disculpa por no recordar tu nick, pero es que de verdad que soy una tonta.**

Si alguien más se me pasó, le suplico me disculpe.

Bueno, deseo de todo corazón que hayan pasado un rato agradable leyendo esta locura mía, ya que en estos tiempos tan violentos, a veces no cae nada mal un momento de distracción. Es realmente deprimente y detestable ver cómo la ambición puede llevarnos a realizar cosas terriblemente abominables, y lo peor de todo es que no hay disculpa alguna. Nada justifica el sufrimiento de un niño por la pérdida de sus padres a quienes asesinan cruelmente, nada justifica el dolor de un niño herido o quemado por una bomba o un misil errado, nada justifica el hambre y la sed ocasionados por esa estúpida lucha, nada justifica el dolor de un padre que pierde a su hijo por algún ataque de guerra… Nada justifica querer llegar a una tierra que no es nuestra y disfrazar las malas intenciones, argumentando la salvación de la humanidad… Nada justifica que para que los fuertes predominen, los desprotegidos tengan que perecer…  ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a este punto? ¿Dónde está nuestra esencia humana? 

Me despido dejándolos con estos pensamientos:

_"No hay libertad legítima sino cuando ésta dirige a honrar a la humanidad y perfeccionarle su suerte" (Simón Bolivar)._

_"Las líneas que aparecen en los mapas, no lo están en la tierra, esas líneas realmente no existen. Creo que el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor, si un día dejáramos de pretender que esas líneas existen, y nos concentráramos en nuestras similitudes en vez de nuestras diferencias. Todo lo grandioso que ha hecho la humanidad, desde el comienzo, inició con un simple pensamiento en la mente de alguien, y si esa persona pudo hacerlo, es por que todos tenemos la misma capacidad, por que nosotros somos iguales" (Yanni)._

Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto!!

Hitokiri lady ^__^x

_Has el amor, no la guerra…_

Hitokiri_rlady@hotmail.com


	4. La venganza comienza

Cuando el amor duele: La venganza

Hola!!! Se me cae la cara de vergüenza por la enorme tardanza que he tenido al actualizar este capítulo, por favor, les pido mis más enormes disculpas, espero que puedan perdonarme.

Como tardé años en actualizar este capítulo, creo que lo más conveniente sería que le dieran una leída de nuevo al capítulo anterior, pero sería demasiada tortura para ustedes, así que pondré un pequeño resumen para que se refresquen la memoria.

En el capítulo anterior, vimos cual era la relación que existía entre Kaoru y Shiroge. Ellos dos eran grandes amigos de la infancia, crecieron juntos e incluso recibieron su primer beso entre ellos, pero Shiroge tiene un pasado oscuro y misterioso y esa fue la razón por la que se separó de Kaoru durante 4 años, tiempo en el que Kaoru maduró, creció, conoció a Kenshin y lo más importante: se enamoró. Pero Shiroge también se enamoró de ella, e incluso se lo confesó, Kaoru, como era de esperarse, no le correspondió.  Al parecer, Shiroge aceptó que Kaoru no lo ame, pero lo que ella no sabe, es que Shiroge tiene lista una trampa para separarla de Kenshin, puesto que además de venir por ella, también quiere cobrar venganza con nuestro pelirrojo. Cabe mencionar también, que Kenshin está trabajando en la sorpresa que quiere darle a Kaoru, pero muy en su interior, presiente que algo no anda bien…

Por otro lado, Megumi y Sano arreglaron sus diferencias y pasaron una linda noche cobijados por las estrellas. Y con respecto a Misao y Aoshi, pues ella está resfriada y Aoshi la cuida en su enfermedad, van lentos, pero seguros n_n

Pues ahora sí, espero que les guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por leer.

No se olviden de sus reviews.

**Capítulo 4: El comienzo de la venganza.**

_Mansión de Shiroge…_

-Está decidido… Lo siento mucho Kaoru, pero no me dejas otra opción. Disfruta tu última noche en el dojo Kamiya, por que a partir de mañana, no regresarás jamás… Y en cuanto a ti Battousai, mañana comenzará tu martirio, mañana comenzará mi venganza… La única compañía que tendrás, serán tus lamentos… Por que quiero que vivas con el conocimiento de que has perdido todo lo que tenías…Quiero que sufras más de lo que sufrí, mucho más…

_A la siguiente mañana…_

Un apuesto pelirrojo salía a hurtadillas del dojo Kamiya para no despertar a nadie, este sería el último día que salía de esa manera, pronto le daría a Kaoru la sorpresa que con tanto esmero había preparado. Esa misma noche formalizaría su relación con Kaoru, estaba tan feliz… De pronto, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-¿A dónde vas Oro-chan?

-ORO!! Kaoru, me asustaste. ¿Qué haces levantada?

-Ya no tenía sueño y decidí levantarme… Estoy muy ansiosa por lo de hoy en la noche. Ken, recuerda que hoy será la cena en Akabeko para que les demos la noticia de lo nuestro.

-Lo sé koishii… Además, mi sorpresa está reservada para esa ocasión.

-Pues entonces ya no puedo esperar… Estoy muy emocionada Ken.

-Sí koishii, yo también. Por eso tengo que irme ahora.

-¿En verdad tienes que hacerlo Ken? Te extraño mucho, además me estás matando de la curiosidad.

- No te preocupes Koishii, este será el último día que me ausente sin decirte a donde… Además, pronto lo sabrás.

-Está bien, pero no regreses muy tarde, hoy es la cena en Akabeko.

-Lo sé koishii, me lo dijiste hace un momento. Estaré de regreso a tiempo, no te preocupes.

-Está bien Ken.

-Debo irme ahora – pronunció Kenshin mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso a Kaoru – Adiós.

-Adiós.

_Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…_

Una pareja de enamorados le daba la bienvenida al amanecer que precedía a la noche, la cual, fue leal testigo de su amor. La mujer, se cubría con la casaca de su amante, mientras que él la observaba con ojos llenos de deseo…

-Hola- pronunció la mujer en tono coqueto.

-Hola- respondió el atractivo joven que estaba junto a ella observándola intensamente.

-¿Cómo estás mi dulce cabeza de pollo?

-Muy bien… Mi amada kitsune.

-Me alegro.

-¿Estás cansada?

-En lo absoluto querido… Me siento mejor que nunca.

-Yo también… Realmente me has hecho muy feliz Megumi.

-Y tú a mí… Sanosuke.

-Arigato por el cumplido.

-Escucha Sanosuke… Quiero que seas mío, solo mío – dijo con pasión.

Sanosuke, se sorprendió mucho al ver tal reacción en Megumi.

-Lo… lo siento… ¿Ves por qué tenía miedo Sanosuke?... Me vuelves loca.

-Enloqueceremos juntos entonces, mi amada kitsune – respondió él con una seductora sonrisa.

-Bésame – susurró la mujer.

Un rato después… Sanosuke dejaba a Megumi en la clínica.

-Te dejo para que trabajes tranquila guapa.

-Está bien, pero no te desaparezcas todo el día, hoy es la cena en Akabeko con Kaoru.

-Bien… ¿A qué hora será?

-No lo sé… Seguro que la tanuki viene a informarme más tarde.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos luego entonces – respondió Sanosuke con mirada maliciosa.

-Por supuesto…

_Dojo_ Kamiya…__

Kaoru entraba a la habitación donde Misao dormía, su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a un Aoshi dormido, sentado en el suelo y recargado en el muro mientras que Misao dormía plácida y cómodamente en su futon.

-Valla… - mencionó Kaoru sorprendida. En un impuso de ternura, se acercó y tocó delicadamente la frente de su hermano, pero al hacerlo, Aoshi se sobresaltó y despertó apresuradamente, tirando sin querer, el medicamento de Misao.

-Tranquilo Aoshi. Soy yo, Kaoru.

-Lo… lo siento, me quedé dormido y…

-Así que te quedaste aquí toda la noche.

-Eh… bueno yo… no me sentía tranquilo, así que decidí venir a cuidar de Misao.

-Ya veo…

En ese momento, Misao comenzó a despertar…

-Ahummm… - bostezó – Buenos días.

-Buenos días Misao – respondió Aoshi.

-Hola Misao – añadió Kaoru.

-¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó el ninja.

-Muy bien, gracias por preocuparte Aoshi. La medicina que me recetó Megumi hizo milagros.

-Es verdad… Necesitamos otro frasco – mencionó Kaoru.

-¿Qué? Pero si había bastante – agregó Misao.

-Lo derramé accidentalmente Misao – dijo Aoshi.

-No hay de qué preocuparse Aoshi, iré a la clínica por más – se ofreció Kaoru amablemente – Tu deberías descansar un poco.

-De ningún modo, fue mi culpa, yo iré por la medicina – respondió Aoshi.

-Pero Aoshi.

-Por favor, quédate con Misao, yo regresaré pronto.

-Aoshi, no es necesario, ya me siento bien… A… a… achúuuu.

-No tardo – finalizó el ninja y salió.

_Fuera del dojo…_

Un misterioso joven vigilaba la entrada.

-Ya está todo planeado. Esta misma noche, Kaoru estará en mi casa. Pero ahora debo encontrar una forma de sacarla y llevármela… ¿Qué haré?... – pensaba el joven al momento que veía a Aoshi salir del dojo - ¿Hm? Me pregunto a dónde irá. Es extraño, no luce bien, se ve muy cansado y débil… - Shiroge sonrió malévolamente – Eso me da una idea…

Después de caminar un rato, Aoshi comenzó a sentirse verdaderamente mal a causa del sofocante calor de la mañana. No se había percatado de que tenía fiebre si no hasta que salió del dojo y comenzó a sentir el cuerpo cortado y un dolor de cabeza insoportable, tanto, que incluso su visión se tornaba borrosa y comenzaba a sentirse muy mareado. Sin quererlo, Aoshi se detuvo para tomar algo de aliento, puesto que la clínica no estaba muy cerca que digamos y aún faltaban varios metros para llegar. Aoshi llevó su mano a los ojos como para calmar el horrible dolor de cabeza, pero esto era inútil, lo que el ninja necesitaba era descansar. Mientras Aoshi trataba de recuperarse, alguien se le acercó y comenzó a hablarle.

-No se ve muy bien Shinomori-san, tal vez debería descansar un poco antes de seguir con su camino – pronunció un extraño joven que portaba sobre el hombro algo largo envuelto en una tela oscura

-¿Nos conocemos? – mencionó Aoshi sin prestar mucha atención.

-De hecho, usted a mi no, pero yo a usted sí.

-Pues no entiendo como pueda ser. Escuche, no tengo tiempo para hablar con usted, debo irme – añadió Aoshi mientras reanudaba su caminata. Pero, algo lo detuvo… De pronto, Aoshi se vio bloqueado por el extraño joven que le apuntaba con una muy larga y extraña espada justo a la yugular. El movimiento del muchacho fue tan rápido, que Aoshi no pudo percatarse de nada.

-Creo que no me ha entendido Shinomori-san… Necesita descansar, mejor dicho, necesita dormir un poco.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que pretende? Yo no lo conozco. Así que más vale que se aparte de mi camino si no quiere salir lastimado – dijo Aoshi comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-No creo que pueda hacerme nada en el estado en que se encuentra Shinomori-san, debería seguir mi consejo, si gusta, puede ir a tomar un descanso en mi casa.

-Escucha loco, no te conozco y no creo haber hecho nada para molestarte puesto que nunca te he visto en mi vida, así que has el favor de apartarte o no respondo.

-Tiene razón Shinomori-san, no me he presentado, pero eso es algo que aún no considero conveniente, pero por lo mientras, le diré que soy un conocido de su hermana.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas de Kaoru?

-¿De quién más podría ser Shinomori-san?

-¿Có… cómo es que la conoces? 

-Digamos que… crecimos juntos… Pero, son demasiadas preguntas por ahora Shinomori-san… Ahora, necesito que me haga un favor, venga a mi casa a descansar un poco para recuperarse.

-No iré a ningún lado contigo chico, así que apártate y guarda esa espada, es la última vez que lo repito, a la siguiente no me responsabilizo de las consecuencias.

-Veo que no entiende Shinomori-san… Usted no tiene opción, vendrá conmigo lo quiera o no.

-¿De verdad? Pues oblígame.

-Que así sea entonces, Shinomori-san – respondió el joven mientras se colocaba en posición de lucha. Una postura sumamente extraña y totalmente desconocida para Aoshi, quien al colocarse en defensa, se percató de que no traía sus kodachis consigo puesto que las olvidó al salir tan apresurado del dojo Kamiya.

-"Maldición" – pensó Aoshi con frustración.

-Escuche Shinomori-san, trataré de hacerle el menor daño posible. No me gustaría que Kaoru se disgustara conmigo si me paso de rudo con usted. Espero me disculpe por usar mi espada contra usted que está desarmado, pero realmente necesito que me acompañe.

-No creas que te será tan fácil niño – añadió Aoshi.

-Cuento con eso, Shinomori-san – pronunció el extraño joven al momento que prácticamente desaparecía ante los ojos de Aoshi.

Al principio, Aoshi trataba de esquivar la mortal espada del muchacho, pero la fiebre que tenía, no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. El calor se hacía cada vez más intenso y debido a los veloces movimientos que Aoshi se veía forzado a realizar para esquivar las estocadas del joven, su respiración comenzó a dificultársele, faltándole el aliento para seguir.

El enfrentamiento duró aproximadamente una media hora, Aoshi lucía bastante agotado, pero aunque estaba desarmado, había logrado asestarle fuertes y certeros golpes a su oponente, por lo que el encuentro estaba parejo, o al menos eso parecía.

-Es usted mejor de lo que creía, Shinomori-san.

Aoshi ni siquiera podía responder debido a que se le dificultaba respirar.

-Desafortunadamente, es hora de terminar con esto – y dicho esto, el muchacho desapareció ante los ojos de un sorprendido y agotado Aoshi. El joven se situó por detrás de Aoshi en forma casi mágica, a pesar de ello, Aoshi se percató de la posición del chico y logró voltearse, desafortunadamente, no pudo colocar una defensa que lo ayudara… En menos de un segundo, la pelea quedó terminada, el muchacho logró dar una certera estocada en el abdomen de un muy agotado Aoshi, debilitado por la elevada fiebre. Aoshi intentó apartarse cuando sintió la espada de su oponente traspasar su abdomen, pero cuando intentó retroceder, sorprendentemente, el muchacho lo esperaba y al instante le propinó un duro golpe con la empuñadura de su extraña espada, rompiéndole unas cuantas costillas. Aoshi, aturdido por el terrible dolor, no puedo evitar que el joven finalizara la pelea con un segundo golpe con la empuñadura de su espada, pero esta vez, dirigido a la nuca del ex okashira. Aoshi hizo todo lo posible por no perder la conciencia, realmente trató, pero el golpe fue tan intenso, que por más resistencia que puso, no pudo evitar caer al suelo aturdido, trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no obedecía más, y estaba tan cansado… Poco a poco, la visión del ninja se fue nublando hasta que todo quedó sumido en una completa oscuridad…

-Hasta que lo logro… Pensé que no iba a perder la conciencia nunca… Si hubiera estado armado, probablemente no habría logrado conseguir lo que quería, pero al parecer, la suerte está de mi lado. Ahora, lo llevaré a mi casa y después, iré por Kaoru – con mucho esfuerzo, Shiroge levantó a un inconsciente Aoshi y se lo llevó a cuestas…

_Dojo_ Kamiya…__

Habían pasado tres horas desde que Aoshi salió del dojo, mientras tanto, Kaoru se encontraba con Misao.

-Toma esto por lo mientras para que te hidrates, ayer tuviste fiebre Misao.

-Ya lo creo que sí Kaoru.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No sé si tuve alucinaciones como producto de la fiebre pero… Anoche… Sentí que Aoshi me besaba la frente – dijo muy sonrojada la muchacha.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Síiiiiiii…

-No creo que fuera una alucinación Misao.

-Pues alucinación o no, me sentí como en el cielo.

-Supongo que sí – respondió Kaoru en tono extraño.

-¿Qué pasa Kaoru?

-Me preocupa Aoshi, se está tardando.

-Tranquila Kaoru, la clínica no queda muy cerca.

-No es por eso Misao.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó preocupada la ninja.

-Aoshi realmente no se veía bien. No se lo dije, tal vez pensó que no me percaté de ello, pero tenía mucha fiebre y con el calor que está haciendo, pues puede comenzar a sentirse muy mal ¿no crees?

-Pe… pe… pe… ¡PERO POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES KAORU!!!!

-Gomen ne… Pensé que accedería a quedarse aquí mientras yo iba por el medicamento, pero a veces mi hermanito puede ser muy necio.

-Escucha Kaoru, debes ir a alcanzarlo y pedirle a Megumi que lo revise, no quiero que Aoshi se enferme por culpa mía.

-Pe… pero… pero… él me pidió quedarme contigo Misao.

-No te preocupes por mí…

-No me gustaría dejarte sola, Kenshin todavía va a tardar mucho en llegar y…

Una voz ajena se escuchó dentro de la habitación.

-Ohayo…  - dijo una dulce niña acompañada de un chico…

-Ohayo Tsubame-chan – respondió Misao.

-Ohayo Tsubame-chan – saludó cortésmente Kaoru – Yahiko ¿dónde estabas? Necesitamos de tu apoyo y se te ocurre salir así como así.

-No me hables en ese tono  busu… Además, deberías agradecer que esté aquí ahora, a decir verdad, no pensaba regresar si no hasta dentro de unas horas, pero Tsubame quiso venir a ver como seguía Misao de su resfriado.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor Misao-san? – preguntó la niña.

-Sí… mejor, gracias por preocuparte. 

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? – volvió a preguntar Tsubame.

-De hecho sí, pueden quedarse aquí los dos con Misao mientras voy a la clínica.

-Muy buena idea Kaoru, ahora ya puedes ir a alcanzar a Aoshi.

-Tsubame, no es necesario que te quedes, con Yahiko bastará.

-¿QUÉEEE? – agregó Yahiko.

-No te preocupes Kaoru, puedo quedarme para ayudar a Misao-san en lo que necesite.

-Arigato. Bueno, me voy a la clínica… No tardo… Nos vemos luego Misao.

-Apresúrate Kaoru, y no olvides pedirle a Megumi que revise a Aoshi.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Dicho esto, Kaoru se dispuso a salir del dojo Kamiya.

La joven Kamiya iba con paso apresurado rumbo a la clínica, intentando localizar a Aoshi entre la gente que transitaba, pero no había señales de él. A decir verdad, la distancia del dojo a la clínica era considerable, pero no al punto de tardar tres horas. Kaoru temía que Aoshi se hubiera sentido mal o algo así y se imaginaba que probablemente Megumi, al verlo así, lo habría obligado a descansar, pero aún así, la joven Kamiya presentía que algo no andaba bien. Sin alentar el paso, Kaoru continuó con su camino.

Ya estaba bastante alejada del dojo, más o menos a la mitad del trayecto, aun continuaba preocupada y se apresuraba por llegar a la clínica cuanto antes, pero no contaba con que alguien intervendría en su camino…

-Kaoru… ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? – preguntó un joven alto que no vestía la ropa común de la gente.

-¿Shiroge? ¿Qué te pasó? Parece que te hubieran dado una paliza, estas cubierto de heridas – respondió una sorprendida Kaoru.

-Ah… No es nada, iba caminando distraídamente y sin darme cuenta resbalé y caí en un barranco. Pero dime Kaoru… ¿A dónde vas tan apresurada?

-Voy a la clínica del doctor Genzay, verás, mi hermano salió para allá hace más de tres horas y no ha regresado. Quiero asegurarme de que se encuentre en la clínica.

-Kaoru, ¿de casualidad tu hermano es un hombre alto, de cabello negro y que iba vestido como ninja?

-Sí… Es él… Es Aoshi ¿Lo viste? – peguntó Kaoru.

-De hecho sí, verás… Hace un rato me dirigía a comprar algunas cosas y tropecé con un hombre de esa descripción, tenía fiebre y realmente no se veía bien, así que le sugerí que descansara un rato en mi casa, la cual no queda muy lejos. Él aceptó y en estos momentos se encuentra descansando allá.

-Entonces no puede ser Aoshi.

-La verdad es que no nos presentamos, simplemente lo deje en mi casa para que descansara y salí de nuevo a comprar lo que necesitaba y a arreglar todo para la cena de hoy en la noche. Pero la verdad es que no creo que mucha gente vestida como ninja transite las calles de Tokio. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa y compruebas por ti misma si la persona que está allá, es la misma que estás buscando?

-Yo… Creo que primero iré a la clínica para cerciorarme – respondió Kaoru dubitativa.

-Como quieras. Entonces déjame acompañarte, de paso que les avisas a tus amigos que la cena será a las ocho de la noche en el Akabeko, pueden esperarte allí.

-Está bien…

_Clínica…_

-Entonces dices que no ha venido para acá Megumi.

-De verdad Tanuki, no he visto a Aoshi para nada.

-Entiendo… De cualquier forma, vine a avisarte que la cena será a las ocho en el Akabeko, podemos vernos allá. ¿Podrías avisarle a Sanosuke?

-Claro, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso. Allí estaremos.

-Gracias. Por cierto Megumi… Se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes ¿verdad?

-¿Se me nota Tanuki?

-Un poco – dijo Kaoru en tono de broma – nos veremos luego.

-Está bien.

Una vez terminada la conversación, Kaoru salió de la clínica, donde la esperaba Shiroge.

-Y bien. ¿Lo encontraste Kaoru?

-No… Supongo que la persona que está en tu casa debe ser Aoshi.

-Pues entonces vamos de una vez para que te desengañes.

-Sí… Vamos…

_Casa de Shiroge…_

-Pasa por favor – dijo Shiroge invitando a Kaoru a entrar en el lugar.

-Sí, gracias… Valla, tienes una casa muy bella y grande Shiroge.

-¿Te gusta?

-Claro, es hermosa.

-No sabes como me tranquiliza escuchar esas palabras Kaoru.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eh… No, nada. 

-Estás actuando muy extraño Shiroge… ¿Qué sucede?

-Todo está muy bien Kaoru, no te preocupes más. Ahora déjame llamar a alguno de mis sirvientes para que te traigan algo de beber.

-No es necesario, preferiría ver si Aoshi está contigo.

-Ah sí… Tu hermano. Oye, Youto, ¿ha despertado la persona que traje hace unas horas? – preguntó Shiroge a uno de sus sirvientes.

-Eh… No señor, pero al menos su fiebre ya está controlada.

-Bien, puedes retirarte.

-Shiroge, necesito ver a la persona que trajiste, de verdad estoy preocupada por mi hermano.

-Eres impaciente Kaoru.

-¿Qué?

-A partir de ahora, tendrás mucho tiempo para verlo.

-Shiroge. No sé de qué me hablas. Estoy comenzando a impacientarme de verdad, así que por favor, llévame a donde está la persona que trajiste. 

-Está bien, está bien… Te llevaré.

Shiroge llevó a Kaoru a una de las habitaciones de la casa, cuando llegaron, ambos entraron. Kaoru vio a Aoshi acostado en una cama del tipo occidental, el ninja se encontraba profundamente dormido y, aunque su fiebre había cesado, la almohada donde reposaba, se encontraba visiblemente húmeda debido al sudor ocasionado por la fiebre. Además, en su rostro podían percibirse marcas de heridas recién recibidas.

-Aoshi… Pe… Pero… ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Por qué está herido? - susurró la joven Kamiya.

-No sé por que esté herido, quizá tropezó con algo y se lastimó, él ya estaba así cuando lo encontré. No te preocupes Kaoru, su fiebre ha sido controlada.

-Eso me tranquiliza, pero tengo que llevarlo al dojo. ¿Podrías ayudarme Shiroge?

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso Kaoru.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, regresaré y le pediré a Kenshin o Sanosuke ayuda para llevar a Aoshi al dojo. De todas formas, tú ya hiciste mucho, te lo agradezco Shiroge. Ahora debo irme…

-No… Creo que no has entendido, querida Kaoru.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú ya no regresarás al dojo, te quedarás aquí junto con tu hermano, por eso lo traje.

-Shiroge, deja de bromear, en verdad que no tengo humor para juegos.

-Pero no es ningún juego Kaoru, como ya dije, permanecerás aquí.

-No lo creo… Escucha, iré al dojo y regresaré con ayuda para llevarme a Aoshi, espero no tardar mucho – dijo Kaoru mientras salía de la habitación…

-Kaoru… Tu hermano está bien atendido aquí, no hay necesidad de que lo lleves al dojo. Deberías quedarte para cuidarlo.

-Estaré más tranquila si lo llevo al dojo. Regreso en un rato – dicho esto, dio un paso fuera de la habitación, pero las palabras de Shiroge la detuvieron.

-Kaoru, como dije, tu hermano está bien atendido aquí, pero si no te quedas para cuidarlo, no puedo garantizar su protección – mencionó fríamente Shiroge.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? – preguntó Kaoru temerosa de la respuesta que pudiera obtener.

-Si das un paso más fuera de aquí, tu hermano quedará totalmente desprotegido, y en el estado que se encuentra, es vulnerable a todo…

-¿Acaso… Acaso estás diciéndome que si me voy, le harás daño a Aoshi? – añadió la joven con mucha tensión en su palabras.

-Solo estoy diciendo que quedará totalmente desprotegido y vulnerable si te vas de aquí – respondió con malicia el joven.

Kaoru se volteó súbitamente y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Aoshi, entrando de nuevo en la habitación. –Me lo llevaré ahora mismo entonces… - al decir esto, Kaoru se acercó a Aoshi y comenzó a tratar de despertarlo – Aoshi… Aoshi… Despierta por favor, debemos irnos… Aoshi… Aoshi… Hermano mío por favor despierta… Aoshi… - Pero Aoshi no daba señales de reacción alguna, simplemente seguía sumido en un profundo sueño. 

La voz de Shiroge resonó fría en la habitación – Es inútil que intentes despertarlo… No lo hará al menos hasta mañana…

-No… eso no puede ser. Aoshi, Aoshi te lo ruego, despierta por favor, debemos irnos – dijo Kaoru tratando de no caer en la desesperación…

-Ya te dije que es inútil Kaoru, él no despertará… 

-Entonces me lo llevaré aunque sea dormido… No quiero dejarlo aquí…

-Te digo que es inútil…

Sin hacer caso a las palabras de Shiroge, Kaoru hizo a un lado las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo desnudo hasta la cintura de Aoshi dispuesta a llevárselo ella misma a cuestas, pero lo que vio la dejó totalmente paralizada. Al descubrir el cuerpo de Aoshi, Kaoru pudo notar que su abdomen estaba vendado, en la parte inferior había una mancha de sangre, señal inconfundible de una herida de espada, pero eso no era todo, Aoshi estaba perfectamente atado a la cama con correas de cuero muy resistente, atado desde los tobillos, piernas, cintura, brazos y torso, completamente inmovilizado.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO! – preguntó la chica fuera de sí…

-No te preocupes, sus heridas han sido atendidas, y si hice que lo ataran, fue por pura seguridad, no puedo dejar que se valla…

-Shiroge ¿QUÉ PRETENDES?

-Solo tu bienestar Kaoru… solo tu bienestar… No puedo dejar que regreses con Battousai, no puedo exponerte a él – respondió Shiroge fríamente.

-Creí que ya habíamos aclarado todo lo referente a eso Shiroge… No entiendo por que estás haciendo esto.

-Por que estás confundida Kaoru… Yo sé perfectamente como puede actuar ese maldito asesino que hospedas en tu dojo… Sé perfectamente que corres mucho peligro estando a su lado y escúchame bien: No quiero perderte… No lo soportaría.

-Yo no estoy confundida de nada… Y más vale que nos dejes ir, por que estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

-Como siempre, no quieres ceder… No has cambiado nada Kaoru…

-Desata a mi hermano en este mismo instante o no respondo de lo que pueda ocurrir…

-Kaoru, hay cosas que no sabes… Estoy seguro que Battousai no te ha dicho la verdad sobre su pasado.

-Eso es algo que no te concierne Shiroge.

-Por supuesto que me concierne, más de lo que puedes imaginar.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha atentamente lo que voy a decir Kaoru. Ese hombre, en los últimos años de Tokugawa, peleó como asesino por parte de los Ishinshishi, lo llamaban Battousai por la manera en que mataba a sus oponentes. Mató a muchas personas Kaoru, tú no puedes estar con un asesino.

-Shiroge, sé perfectamente que Kenshin tuvo que cegar muchas vidas y también sé que ahora lleva toda la carga de ese arrepentimiento en sus hombros. Pero, de no haber sido por personas como Kenshin, que entregaron todo con tal de tener una nueva era, Japón seguiría sumido en su propio mundo y probablemente en la violencia. De no ser por personas como Kenshin, todos los niños de ahora no podrían gozar de una vida tranquila y pacífica… Es por eso que no tienes derecho de juzgar, nadie lo tiene.

-Hay algo que aún no sabes Kaoru. En esos años, Battousai mató a un hombre llamado Akira Kiyosato, él, era el prometido de una mujer llamada Tomoe Yukishirou.

-¿To… Tomoe Yukishirou?

-Tomoe, desesperada por la muerte de su prometido, viajó a Kyoto que en ese entonces era una de las principales ciudades donde se llevaba a cabo la lucha. Y ahí, un grupo de ninjas que peleaba a favor de Tokugawa, decidió utilizarla para su beneficio. Es así que mandaron a Tomoe buscar el punto débil de Battousai… Tomoe, trató de cumplir con la orden, pero… Algo salió mal… Algo salió muy mal… Los disturbios de la guerra, cada vez se hacían más violentos, más fuertes, el caos reinaba… Es así, que Tomoe, se casó con Battousai… Seguramente, al principio lo hizo para cumplir con más efectividad la misión que se le había encomendado, ella quería vengar la muerte de su prometido pero… Pero… Tuvo que convivir con Battousai cierto tiempo, así, el plan sería más convincente… Y…. Y…. Por una maldita razón que aún no termino de comprender, ella… To… Tomoe, se enamoró de él… De él… Del maldito de Battousai…

Kaoru escuchaba las palabras de Shiroge totalmente estupefacta… Por su mente no pasaba ninguna idea clara de qué hacer o cómo actuar… El dolor impregnado en las palabras de Shiroge la hacía estremecer…

-Pe… pero eso no es todo… Un día, los ninjas le tendieron una trampa a Battousai y utilizaron a Tomoe como señuelo… Battousai… Estuvo a punto de morir… y cómo me hubiera encantado que así fuera… Pero…. Pero… justo en el momento preciso, To… Tomoe saltó para protegerlo sin importarle nada… Y… ¿Sabes qué fue lo que hizo Battousai? La mató… ¡LA MATÓ! ¡La mató vilmente! A ella, que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por él… ¿No lo entiendes Kaoru? La mató… ¡La mató! – dijo Shiroge con lágrimas derramándose en sus mejillas.

Kaoru estaba casi paralizada por lo que acababa de escuchar… Aunque no era tanto por el contenido de lo que Shiroge había dicho, si no por el dolor y la amargura que sus palabras transmitían. Ella, ya sabía perfectamente todo lo que había ocurrido entre Kenshin y Tomoe, el mismo Kenshin se lo había dicho ya hace algún tiempo. Pero lo que en este momento la tenía sorprendida hasta el extremo, era el hecho de que Shiroge conociera a cerca de ese horrible acontecimiento… ¿Cómo… cómo era posible que Shiroge supiera lo que había ocurrido en ese tiempo y en ese lugar? ¿Cómo era posible que describiera ese hecho con tanto dolor, odio y tristeza? ¡¿CÓMO?!

-¿No dices nada Kaoru? Ahora que sabes la verdad… ¿Aún quieres regresar al lado de un asesino? – musitó Shiroge con la voz entrecortada. 

-Shi… Shiroge… Todo eso, yo ya lo sabía – respondió Kaoru tratando de recobrar la compostura – Kenshin hace tiempo que me confió ese secreto… Esa parte tan dolorosa de su pasado. 

-¿Qué? – ahora el sorprendido era Shiroge – Y… ¿Y aún así osas amarlo? 

-Sí – respondió firmemente la joven.

-¡POR QUÉ! ¡NO TE DAS CUENTA! ¡ES UN ASESINO! ¡CAPAZ DE MATAR A QUIEN LO AMA!

-Te equivocas… Kenshin jamás sería capaz de segar la vida de quien lo amara… Lo que ocurrió en ese entonces, fue una muy grave consecuencia del terrible error que cometió Tomoe… 

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas?

-Por que si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, habría luchado, habría sobrevivido a cualquier costo con tal de estar con él y curar su atormentado corazón. Es muy fácil rendirse y sacrificarse por alguien, pero la verdadera fuerza del amor puro… Del amor que siento por Kenshin, es el estar dispuesta a todo, hacer lo que sea con tal de ver feliz a la persona que amas… Incluso, implica el ser capaz de renunciar a él si fuera necesario… Y sobre todo, muy sobre todo, ser capaz de dar tu vida por la persona que amas, pero sin perderla… Ese… es el verdadero amor que yo soy capaz de darle a Kenshin.

-¡No sabes lo que dices!

-Por supuesto que sí… Jamás he estado más segura de algo en mi vida. Pero ahora Shiroge, hay algo que necesito saber y solo tú puedes responderme.

-¡QUÉ MÁS QUIERES SABER A PARTE DE QUE BATTOUSAI ES UN MALDITO ASESINO!

-Quiero saber cuál es la razón por la que sabes todo eso… ¿Cómo es que estás al tanto de ese horrible acontecimiento? ¿CÓMO?

-¡POR QUÉ! ¡POR QUÉ! ¡QUIERES SABER POR QUÉ KAORU! ¡EN VERDAD LO QUIERES SABER! Si En verdad Battousai te contó toda la verdad de lo que sucedió, entonces debes saber que Tomoe tenía un hermano menor que la siguió a Kyoto y la vio morir…

-Sí… lo sé.

-Kaoru… ¿Sabes porqué tengo el cabello de este color? ¿Recuerdas que muchas veces me preguntaste la razón? 

-Lo recuerdo.

-Pues bien, aquí está la respuesta. Enishi Yukishirou, el hermano menor de Tomoe, vio morir a su hermana y no pudo hacer nada para protegerla. La vio morir… vio como su sangre salía chorros de su cuerpo, como la vida se le escapaba y vio… vio como moría en brazos de ese hombre… Entonces, el corazón de Enishi se llenó de mucho dolor, tristeza, desolación, desesperación, odio, de amargura, de rabia, de impotencia, de desprecio y de todos los sentimientos más repulsivos que un ser humano pueda tener. Demasiado odio para que un maldito chiquillo de diez años lo resistiera… Le habían arrebatado lo único que tenía, lo que más amaba… En ese momento, Enishi juró vengarse a cualquier costo, se lo prometió a su hermana… Entonces, esos horribles sentimientos que pudieron haberlo matado, lo llenaron de energía para poder cumplir con lo que se había propuesto, pero era tanta la rabia y el rencor, que el cabello de Enishi se torno blanco… Su cuerpo tenía que asimilar de alguna forma toda esa enorme mezcla de emociones, y esa, fue la mejor manera.

Kaoru no podía formular ningún pensamiento, era tanta la estupefacción, que ni siquiera podía moverse… Era tanta su sorpresa,  que sin quererlo ni proponérselo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, aún así, no retiró la mirada.

-Sí… SOY YO… YO SOY ENISHI… ¡ENISHI YUKISHIROU! El hermano menor de Tomoe Yukishiorou – menciono con fervor el joven al tiempo que se quitaba la boina de la cabeza y la tiraba al suelo con violencia. – Mira este cabello blanco… Mira estos ojos negros como la maldita muerte… MÍRAME

-Shi… Shiroge… - musitó casi sin aire la joven Kamiya.

-¡ESE NO ES MI NOMBRE! De ahora en adelante, me llamarás por mi nombre… Quiero que lo hagas… Dilo… Quiero oírlo de tus labios.

Kaoru lo miraba con más asombro.

-¡HAZLO! 

-E… 

-¡HAZLO!

-Enishi.

-Sí… Enishi… Ese es mi nombre.

-E… Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te presentaste ante nosotros como Shiroge? – preguntó desafiante la chica.

-Realmente, ni yo mismo puedo darte una razón válida… Simplemente no quería que nadie supiera nada sobre mí… No quería que nadie me conociera, solo quería venganza… Cuando nos conocimos, creí que el dar un nombre falso podría llegar a ser útil a mis planes algún día… Y veo que ese presentimiento dio buenos resultados. Por eso, decidí presentarme ante ustedes simplemente como Shiroge. Después, cuando supe que tu padre sabía kendo, decidí quedarme y aprender todo lo que pudiera para utilizarlo a mi favor cuando fuera necesario. Pero no contaba con que tú cambiaras mi manera de ser, no contaba con que lograras aminorar la intensidad de todos los horribles sentimientos que residían en mí… Como ya te había dicho el otro día, tu hiciste que me diera cuenta de que no todos eran culpables de mi sufrimiento y amargura… Gracias a ti pude eliminar mucho del odio que había en mí. Pero lo que nunca pude olvidar, fue el odio hacia Battousai, mi misión era, es y ha sido acabar con él, se lo prometí a mi hermana. Debido a eso, tuve que irme del dojo, esa es la razón por la que no aprendí el estilo Kamiya Kashin. Tu padre me dijo que no podría aprender el Kamiya Kashin Ryu si antes no me liberaba del deseo de venganza que percibía en mí. La verdad es que tenía razón, de ninguna forma habría podido aprender el estilo Kamiya Kashin en toda su esencia. Pero tu padre ya me había enseñado muchas cosas, elementos básicos con los cuales, al irme del dojo, pude desarrollar mi propio estilo de lucha.

-Entonces todo fue una actuación, desde que te conocí tú nunca has sido sincero conmigo. Y yo que confiaba plenamente en ti.

-El día en que me despedí de ti, fui sincero, tan sincero como nunca lo había sido. Ni yo mismo me creía capaz de haber hecho lo que hice aquella tarde en que nos despedimos. Esa vez fui totalmente sincero Kaoru. Y lo soy ahora. Por eso te he contado todo ya. La razón por la cual regresé a Tokio además de volver a verte, fue que me enteré de que Battousai residía en esta ciudad, pero no tenía ni idea de que fuera en tu dojo, y mucho menos que te hubieras enamorado de él. Ahora te soy sincero Kaoru, si traje a tu hermano, fue por que era la única forma de hacerte venir a mi. Y te soy aún más sincero, voy a vengarme de Battousai, y después podremos vivir felices tú y yo.

-Veo que tienes todo planeado. Pero te estás olvidando de lo que yo siento. Te olvidas de que amo a Kenshin con todo mi ser y que no pienso dejarlo.

-Kaoru, realmente detesto hacer esto pero no me dejas más opción. Podría matar a tu hermano en este momento con tan solo desearlo. En verdad que no quiero recurrir a esto, pero es la única forma, tú me has obligado, querida Kaoru. Si te vas de aquí, si intentas siquiera alejarte, entonces no solo me causarás daño a mí, también a tu hermano. Estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de vengarme y con tal de tenerte junto a mí, y si tengo que quitarle la vida a tu hermano para que aprendas la lección, entonces lo haré, y será sin remordimientos.

-¿Realmente serías capaz de hacerle daño a mi hermano?

-Yo le hice esas heridas, creo que eso contesta a tu pregunta.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo puedes ser una persona tan buena y de un momento a otro volverte el ser más despiadado que existe? ¿De dónde sacas esa frialdad?

-Mi hermana es quien me da la fuerza para seguir, y también lo hace el deseo de tenerte.

-No puede ser – suspiró Kaoru – Tomoe, mira lo que has provocado – dijo con amargura la chica.

-Kaoru… No vuelvas a referirte a mi hermana de esa manera, por favor.

-Shiro… Enishi. Sé que la pérdida de tu hermana fue un golpe muy duro para ti. Sé que tu dolor es inmenso, pero también sé que Kenshin aún sufre por ese recuerdo, y su sufrimiento es mucho mayor, por que fue él quien lo hizo, por decirlo de alguna forma. Pero si hay algo que debes entender, que ambos, tanto tú como Kenshin, es que lo que ocurrió aquel día, fue decisión única y exclusivamente de Tomoe.

-Tonterías. Escucha Kaoru, ya me cansé de discutir. Te quedarás aquí y eso es todo, no hay más que decir.

-Pero… ¿qué pasó entonces con la cena y con lo que se suponía que haría esta noche?

-No hay ninguna cena, no arreglé absolutamente nada con respecto a eso. Tuve que mentirte para que vinieras a mí, no había otra manera Kaoru, lo siento. Así que mejor quédate aquí por las buenas.

-¡YO NO PIENSO QUEDARME AQUÍ! ¡ENTIENDE QUE NO TE AMO! – agregó Kaoru exasperada.

-¡PUES APRENDERÁS A AMARME ENTONCES KAORU!

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARME!

-¿Eso crees Kaoru?

Kaoru estaba desesperada, quería salir inmediatamente de ese lugar. Y de hecho podría hacerlo, pero no podía dejar a su hermano… "Si tan solo Aoshi despertara", pensaba desesperadamente mientras lo miraba.

-Es inútil Kaoru, no despertará al menos hasta mañana, la droga que le inyectamos es muy poderosa.

-¿Por qué haces esto Enishi?

-Tú me obligaste a hacerlo Kaoru, no me dejaste opción.

-Te equivocas Enishi… Eres tú quien no me deja opción -  y dicho esto, Kaoru se acercó a Enishi lo más rápido que pudo y le asestó una fuerte patada en el rostro, rompiendo su kimono con la fuerza de su patada. Enishi retrocedió varios pasos debido a la violencia del impacto. Kaoru, en otro veloz movimiento, le aplicó un severo golpe en el abdomen, dejándolo si aire y sin perder tiempo, comenzó a romper las fuertes cuerdas que tenían apresado a Aoshi. Aunque le costó mucho trabajo, logró liberarlo, pero por más que le hablaba, Aoshi simplemente no despertaba. Sin importarle nada más, Kaoru tomo a Aoshi, colocó el brazo del ninja sobre su hombro y trató de salir lo más aprisa de la habitación, mientras Enishi aún trataba de recuperarse de los golpes.

-¡CIERREN LAS PUERTAS! ¡NO PERMITAN QUE SE VALLA! – gritó furioso Enishi a sus sirvientes mientras Kaoru se trataba de abrir paso entre ellos para escapar. 

Kaoru trataba de moverse lo más aprisa posible mientras que evadía a los sirvientes de Enishi que trataban de interceptarla, bajaba las escaleras rápidamente. Si estuviera sola muy probablemente habría escapado ya, pero el cargar con el cuerpo de Aoshi no le facilitaba en absoluto las cosas. 

Ahora ya solo faltaba una puerta más y habría logrado salir de ahí, solo un poco más. Pero…

Enishi, con un impactante, enorme y magnífico salto, logró alcanzarla y la tomó por la cintura junto con Aoshi, pero Kaoru, en un ágil reflejo, se libró de las manos de Enishi quedando a solo dos pasos de la salida. Habría escapado, en verdad lo habría hecho, pero desafortunadamente se detuvo… Se detuvo por que aunque ella había salido libre del agarre de Enishi, su hermano, Aoshi, aún seguía en manos de este… En ese momento Kaoru no supo qué hacer, tenía la salida a tan solo dos pasos, pero no podía hacerlo, no sin su hermano…

-Como siempre, eres una niña rebelde Kaoru. No debiste haberme tratado de esa manera, a mí que solo me preocupo por tu bienestar. Pero está bien, te dejaré elegir entonces. Puedes salir, ya no hay nadie que te detenga, vete, eres libre. Vete a vivir con Battousai si quieres, pero, tu hermano se queda aquí y sabes algo, realmente me siento muy enojado. ¿Qué esperas? Vete ya.

-Yo… no… no puedo… Jamás dejaría a mi hermano a su suerte… No puedo dejar que le hagas daño… Lo sabes – respondió Kaoru con una mirada sombría.

-Sí… lo sé – agregó Enishi – Entonces Kaoru… ¿Vas a portarte bien?

-Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que nos dejes en paz.

-Vaya, comienzas a cooperar, eso me gusta. Por lo mientras no intentes hacer nada tonto y deja que mis sirvientes te aten.

Kaoru, sin más remedio, dejó que los sirvientes de Enishi la ataran de pies y manos hasta que quedó completamente inmovilizada.

Tiempo después, dentro de la vivienda…

Kaoru se encontraba atada a una silla, con la cabeza baja y sin decir ninguna palabra mientras Enishi le hablaba.

-¿Qué pasa Kaoru? ¿Acaso no te agrada la idea? Yo creo que es perfecta.

-Enishi… Sabes perfectamente que la detesto.

-No veo por qué, es una excelente idea.

-Por favor Enishi… No podré hacerlo. ¡No tengo la fuerza!

-No te preocupes por eso Kaoru. Yo estaré apoyándote. Yo te ayudaré, te facilitaré las cosas. Tu hermano y yo estaremos ayudándote, no estarás sola.

-Enishi… te lo suplico… por lo que más quieras no me hagas esto… No me obligues a hacerlo por favor – dijo la joven con lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas.

-Lo siento linda, pero no tienes otra opción a menos que quieras que tu hermano…

-¡BASTA!... POR FAVOR… ¡BASTA!

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás perfectamente, siempre fuiste buena para eso.

-No podré.

-Oh… claro que podrás.

-No… No… ¡NO PUEDO! ¡NO QUIERO!

-Es muy tarde para negarte ahora Kaoru… Tranquila, sé que no me fallarás.

-Enishi… te lo imploro…

-Es hora de irnos…  Mi venganza, ha comenzado…

_En otro lugar de Tokio…_

Un joven pelirrojo salía gustoso de un establecimiento, iba muy feliz, incluso silbaba mientras caminaba. En su trayectoria, se detuvo a comprar un bellísimo ramo de flores a una dulce niñita.

-Kaoru se pondrá muy contenta, estoy seguro – decía para sí mismo el apuesto joven. –Ni siquiera se lo imagina, le encantará… Kaoru, mi Kaoru… Bueno, debo apresurarme, hoy es la cena en el Akabeko y no quiero ser impuntual, debo llegar al dojo y darme un baño… Ah… No puedo esperar por ver a Kaoru y enseñarle mi sorpresa…

Este y otros alegres pensamientos pasaban por la mente del dulce rurouni. Pero desafortunadamente, no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

Continuará…

_***************_

_Esto de mi pena dura_

_Es algo del dolor fiero_

_Y mucho más no refiero_

_Por que pasa de locura._

_Si acaso me contradigo _

_En este confuso error,_

_Aquel que tuviese amor_

_Entenderá lo que digo…_

_(En que describe racionalmente los efectos irracionales del amor  "Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz")_

**************

¿Cuál es la sorpresa que le tiene preparada Kenshin a Kaoru? ¿Qué es lo que Enishi le pidió a Kaoru que hiciera? ¿Podrá Kaoru escapar de las manos de Enishi? ¿El amor entre Kaoru y Kenshin corre peligro?

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

**Notas de la autora: **

Hola de nuevo. ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Les agradó? Espero que no quieran matarme. Aunque tal vez lo merezca, tardé mucho en actualizar, pero quiero que sepan que jamás me olvido de ustedes puesto que siempre los tengo muy presentes.

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia y el tiempo de leer esta locura producto de mi mente enferma y sobre todo muchísimas gracias por apoyarme con sus valiosos comentarios, no tienen idea de cómo lo aprecio.

Quisiera agradecerles y dedicarles este capítulo a  todos los que me han dejado reviews o me han enviado sus comentarios personalmente, quisiera profundizar pero desafortunadamente no me queda más tiempo.

Esta vez no tardaré tanto en actualizar puesto que tengo vacaciones y puedo dedicarme un poco más de lleno a los fics, así que el siguiente capítulo vendrá pronto.

Reviews please.

Ah… Y aprovecho para hacerle publicidad al fic de mi hermano "Tres espadas un destino". Chéquenlo, está muy interesante y original, también lo encuentran aquí, es de Rurouni Kenshin y el nick de mi hermano es "Arcanis el omnipotente". Denle una leída, les va a gustar…

De nuevo muchas gracias por todo, cuídense mucho y hasta pronto.

Hitokiri lady.

Hitokiri_rlady@hotmail.com


	5. Departure

Cuando el amor duele: La venganza

Hola, en el capítulo anterior descubrimos la verdadera identidad de Shiroge, es nada más y nada menos que Enishi Yukishirou, sip, el hermanito de Tomoe. Desafortunadamente, Kaoru y Aoshi han caído en una trampa y ahora están bajo las garras de Enishi. El joven de cabello blanco amenazó a Kaoru con hacerle daño a Aoshi si ella no accede a sus peticiones. Ahora Kaoru tiene que elegir entre obedecer a Enishi o arriesgar a su hermano Aoshi. ¿Qué es lo que hará?

En este capítulo cambiaré un poco el estilo de escritura, ojalá les agrade. Les recomiendo que lo ambienten con música triste.

Si quieren saber sobre las actualizaciones de este fic, déjenme su mail en un review o mándenmelo por correo electrónico a hitokiri_rlady@hotmail.com

**Capítulo 5: Departure**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-Kaoru:-:-:-:-:-:-_

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué se pasa tan rápido el tiempo cuando eres feliz?

¿Por qué el amor tiene que doler de esta manera?

Ahora, después de todo lo que sucedió, me doy cuenta de que el amor posee un carácter dual. ¡Como lo detesto!

Pero la verdad es que no tengo más remedio que aceptarlo, a fin de cuentas, ya nada me importa. Pero, hace tan solo un día, podía ver todo de una manera diferente a la que lo veo ahora. Hace tan solo un día, sentía que todo era maravilloso, que nadie podría arrebatarme la felicidad que desbordaba todo mi ser, me sentía tan bien, tan llena de vida y energía… Es increíble que toda esa vitalidad se me esfumara en tan poco tiempo, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Una vez más, compruebo este carácter dual del amor, ya que así como te puede hacer sentir el más grande deseo de de vivir, también te puede hacer sentir el más grande deseo de morir. Así como te da felicidad, puede sumirte en la más absoluta tristeza; así como te puede hacer sentir dichosa, puede hacerte sentir demasiado miserable.

Creí que nadie podría arrebatarme la felicidad que sentía, es irónico que después de todo, fui yo misma quien le dio la espalda a mi felicidad. Pero es que no tuve opción, no la tuve… Hiciera lo que hiciera, terminaría causándole daño a alguien.

Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo unos cuantos días. Si tan solo este malherido corazón dejara de sentir. Si tan solo pudiera dejar mi mente en blanco. Si solo pudiera eliminar ese horrible recuerdo de mi memoria… Pero no puedo, ¡no puedo!

No puedo olvidar lo que sentí al ver sus hermosos ojos violetas mirándome con esa mezcla de confusión, decepción y suplica, que después se convirtió en una mezcla de enojo, tristeza y la más profunda melancolía.

Es demasiado doloroso. Y pensar que muchas veces me juré a mi misma hacerlo feliz a costa de lo que fuera… Aún no puedo creer que he roto mi promesa, y de la forma más cobarde que pude imaginar.

No puedo evitar sentir odio contra mí, yo misma me detesto… Soy un ser demasiado horrible para existir.

Oh… ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? ¿Qué fue lo que viste? ¿No te das cuenta de que soy capaz de dañar incluso a quienes amo? ¿Cómo es posible que un ser lleno de bondad pudiera ver algo en un ser perverso como yo?

Aún no lo entiendo… No sé que hacer…

¿Es el destino acaso quien no quiere que estemos juntos? Por que si es así entonces… ¡Maldito sea!

Como quisiera que esto fuera una pesadilla, aunque tal vez sí lo es, la diferencia es que no despertaré nunca de ella.

Como deseo ser yo la única que sufre, tal vez podría soportarlo, pero mi suplicio crece por que sé que tú también estás sufriendo, y que todo es por mi culpa.

Sé que no merezco tu perdón… Pero espero que algún día tú… consideres siquiera, la idea de perdonarme.

Oh… Mi hermoso príncipe, te amo tanto que creo que pronto llegaré a la locura.

No es que le tema a la soledad, es el hecho de que todas las ilusiones que pensaba hacer realidad a tu lado, se han esfumado ya.

Creo que mi alma ha perecido, no sé como es que aún conservo el regalo de la vida, si no soy digna de ella. Quizás ese sea el castigo que debo afrontar por hacerlo sufrir… Si este castigo fuera suficiente para sanar su corazón, lo llevaría con gusto una y mil veces… Pero no se así.

Creo, que de tanto llorar, ya ni siquiera puedo ver las estrellas ni la luz nocturna de la luna… Desde que te dejé en ese lugar, mi corazón no ha parado de verter sus lágrimas…

Amor mío… ¡Como quisiera correr a tu lado y decir que todo fue mentira… Una simple actuación de un patético ser que clama tu amor. Pero no puedo, por que si lo hiciera, pondría en peligro la vida de otro hombre. Misao, jamás me lo perdonaría, mucho menos mi difunto padre. Pero yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar este maldito tormento…

No tengo el coraje de afrontarlo… No puedo buscarte donde quiera que te encuentres ahora y mostrarte cuanto te amo.

Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es pensar en ti. Llorar. Llorar como nunca he llorado en mi vida y recordar, recordad aquel horrible momento porque no tengo la fuerza para evitarlo.

El horrible trance comenzó desde que salimos de la casa de Enishi.

Yo caminaba por pura inercia, iba al frente mientras Enishi caminaba atrás junto con otros dos sujetos que cargaban a Aoshi, quien iba inconsciente y atado. Supongo que la droga que le inyectaron debió ser bastante fuerte. Yo aún conservaba la esperanza de llegar al dojo, rogaba por que Sanosuke, Kenshin o incluso Yahiko estuvieran afuera para ayudarme, pero no sabía que los planes de Enishi fuesen otros.

Justo cuando pasábamos por un pequeño lago, inconscientemente aminoré mi velocidad y supongo que le dediqué una mirada triste a esas aguas. Ese lugar está lleno de recuerdos, fue ahí donde Kenshin se despidió de mi antes de partir a Kyoto.

No sé si Enishi notó mi estado de melancolía, pero en ese momento me ordenó que me detuviera, cosa que hice, temerosa de lo que Enishi pudiera estar tramando en ese momento.

-Hubo un cambio de planes- me dijo, a lo cual yo me quedé petrificada, se suponía que iríamos al dojo y le diría a Kenshin que no lo amaba en frente de todos, incluso de Enishi.

-Creo que no funcionaría de la manera que lo había planeado, así que cambiaré la estrategia – volvió a decirme. 

-¿Qué Es lo que pretendes ahora?- le pregunté desafiante.

-Le dirás lo mismo Kaoru, solo que será aquí y únicamente frente a él, yo solo seré un espectador.

-Pero no creo que Kenshin casualmente pase por aquí, sería demasiada coincidencia…

-De hecho, Kaoru. Battousai viene aquí todas las tardes, yo mismo lo he vigilado. No sé de dónde venga, pero supongo que de donde sea que lo haga, este lugar le queda de paso. 

Me quedé paralizada al escuchar esas palabras, pero aún faltaba lo peor.

-Lo esperarás aquí y yo te observaré desde una distancia razonable, lo suficiente para que no sienta mi presencia ni la de tu hermano. Ni siquiera te molestes en hablar bajo o susurrar, tengo un oído extraordinario. Y si noto alguna acción sospechosa, será tu hermano quien pague las consecuencias de tus actos. Así que ya lo sabes, te estaré vigilando en todo momento. Cuando termines de hacerlo miserable, comenzarás a caminar rumbo a mi casa, yo te seguiré también.

-Enishi por favor, esto no tiene sentido. No ganarás nada – repliqué suplicante.

-Ver sufrir a Battousai de esta forma será muy gratificante para mí, mucho mejor que aplastar su cabeza con mis manos. Quiero que se sienta miserable, engañado y humillado… Después proseguiré con la segunda parte de mi plan. Pero por ahora, es lo único para lo que necesito que me ayudes, solo tú serías capaz de hacerlo sentir como yo quiero, ya después me encargaré de nosotros Kaoru, tú y yo. Pero por ahora, me basta con que seas una niña buena y me obedezcas.

-Enishi…

-Basta de súplicas, Kaoru. Es hora de ejecutar nuestro plan.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!

-Oh… Sí podrás. Sé que lo lograrás, por tu hermano lo lograrás. Ahora te quedarás aquí y esperarás a Battousai. Te recuerdo que estaré pendiente de todos tus movimientos.

Enishi se fue a otro lugar junto con mi hermano y los otros dos sujetos, mientras tanto, yo me quedé allí, quieta, sin saber qué hacer, rogando que Kenshin no pasara nunca por ese lugar. Pero mis súplicas no fueron escuchadas.

No sé cuantos minutos esperé en ese lugar, lo cierto es que el sol del atardecer se reflejaba en tonos anaranjados y rojizos en el agua del lago. Sin darme cuenta, comencé a contemplar aquellos colores, me parecían tan tristes y solitarios. Tan concentrada estaba en ello, que me sobresalté un poco al escuchar su dulce voz.

-¿Kaoru? – me dijo, estaba justo detrás de mí. En ese momento, sentí una ola fría invadiendo mi se. Respiré lo más profundo y discreto que me fue posible y comencé con la actuación.

-Kenshin – pronuncié con expresión seria mientras me daba vuelta. Tal vez no debí hacerlo, por que cuando lo hice, me di cuenta de que no lo soportaría. Ahí estaba él, con su cálida y tierna mirada violácea, con su inocente sonrisa y… con un enorme y hermoso ramo de flores en la mano derecha. ¡Como desee esfumarme en ese momento! Incluso pensé en huir, pero caí rápidamente en la cuenta de que Aoshi podría pagar por cualquier imprudencia o equivocación mía.

-¿Qué haces aquí linda? – me dijo mientras se acercaba, acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

-Te estaba esperando – dije lo más fríamente que pude.

-¿Y a qué se debe Koishii? Aún es temprano para la cena ¿no? – respondió tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-No es nada relacionado con eso – le respondí yo.

-¿Oro?

-Kenshin, no estoy para juegos. Tengo que decirte algo.

-Entonces dime koishii.

-Deja de llamarme así.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha Kenshin, me estoy cansando de esto – dije tratando de evitar contacto con sus ojos.

-Sí, claro. Yo también – me respondió en tono de broma y luego dio una muy pequeña y suave risita. Se acercó aún más, lo suficiente como para posar suavemente sus seductores labios sobre los míos. ¡Como desee corresponder su hermoso beso con uno más profundo y apasionado! Pero en vez de eso, me mostré impasible, ni siquiera moví los labios, me convertí en un cubo de hielo. Esto hizo que Kenshin comenzara a preocuparse. Y para alivianar un poco la tensión, hizo un movimiento con su brazo.

-Toma, son para ti – me dijo mientras me daba el ramo de flores que tenía en la mano. Yo le hice un ademán para que las alejara, el aceptar aquel precioso ramo habría flaqueado mi ya patética y débil voluntad.

Notando que algo andaba mal, Kenshin intentó iniciar una plática.

-¿Qué pasa linda? – me preguntó pacientemente.

-No… No eres tú… Soy yo… Estoy… Estoy acabada – balbucee sin saber que hacer ni decir.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – volvió a preguntarme apartando unos mechones de cabello que cubrían mis ojos. Nerviosa, aparté bruscamente su mano de mi rostro y le di la espalda.

-Cre… Creí que estaba enamorada de ti… Pero… Era mentira. Yo, quería que funcionara, pero lo cierto es que no siento nada – le dije tratando de parecer mezquina y malvada.

-No lo entiendo Kaoru ¿Po… Porqué haces esto? – me preguntó confundido.

-Solo… Solo era un juego Kenshin. Quería saber si eras capaz de enamorarte. Quería saber si eras capaz de ponerte romántico ante una mujer menor que tú, solo eso. Fue un juego Kenshin. Me sentí físicamente atraída hacia ti, no voy a negarlo, así que creí divertido asumir el reto de seducirte o enamorarte. Pero al fin y al cabo, fue solo un juego – agregué cínica y burlonamente.

-No… No puedes estar hablando en serio – susurró renuente a creer alguna de mis palabras.

En ese momento me di vuelta y dije -¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! No soy quien tú crees. La verdad es… La verdad es que amo a otro, sí, aquel amigo de la infancia de quien te hablé, he llevado un romance con él desde hace casi cuatro años y ahora que ha regresado no lo pienso perder, en cierta forma, te utilicé para llamar su atención y para que volviera a fijarse en mí. Así es Kenshin, amo a otro y ni siquiera te comparas con él – agregué casi al borde de la locura. Mi voluntad cada vez se extinguía más y mi alma moría con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-No… No te creo – me respondió. Algo en su mirada me imploraba que le dijera que nada de eso era cierto.

-No sé como decírtelo más claramente. ¡No significas nada para mí! Eres solo… solo una conquista – repliqué con la voz entrecortada y sintiendo como las lágrimas se concentraban en mis ojos tratando de fluir a toda costa.

-No puedo creerte. So… solo mírate, estás temblando. ¿Para esto me llamaste? – me dijo con desesperación. Ni siquiera yo había notado que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar levemente, en ese momento sentí que las rodillas se me doblaban y supe que debía terminar cuanto antes con esa actuación o de lo contrario terminaría por caer llorando y mi hermano podría…

-Es la verdad Kenshin. Ahora conoces mi verdadera personalidad. Todo lo hice para llamar tu atención. Y ¿sabes qué? No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que pienses de mí. Sí crees que soy una cualquiera, adelante, no me interesa.

-No... ¡Nada de lo que dices es cierto! Tú has hecho muchas cosas por mí. Me diste un hogar, Gine Hudo casi te mata por mi culpa, siempre te preocupabas por mí… Lo que pasó la noche del 14 de mayo no pudo haber sido una actuación.

-Sí lo fue.

-¡NO! Kaoru, tú me seguiste a Kyoto, me buscaste fervientemente y luego nos prometimos que regresaríamos juntos. Recuérdalo.

-Ya te lo dije, solo era un juego. Tal vez llegó un momento en que se convirtió en obsesión, pero eso es todo.  

-Eso no puede ser cierto. ¿Qué hay de la vez en que me enfrenté por primera vez a Shougo Amakusa y quedé ciego? ¡Recuerda cómo me cuidabas! Velaste mi sueño aquella noche. Siempre has estado conmigo Kaoru, para ayudarme. 

-Te repito que todo fue mentira.

-¡NO! ¡NO! Si todo es mentira entonces ¿por qué te entrenaste tan duramente para pelear contra Shura? Lo hiciste por mí Kaoru, eso lo sé… Peleaste para que regresara a tu lado.

-Te equivocas Kenshin. Esa mujer me humilló, de ninguna manera permitiría que se burlara de mí, por eso decidí enfrentarmele y aplastarla como el insecto que es. No iba a permitir que me arrebatara mi premio.

-¿Premio?

-Sí, premio. Eso eras Kenshin, un simple premio para la ganadora de la pelea. Escucha, me he acostumbrado a obtener siempre lo que quiero, y tú no has sido la excepción.

-Estás mintiendo Kaoru… Tú no eres así – susurró.

-Escucha Kenshin, voy a sacarte de dudas ahora mismo. ¿Sabes que he hecho todas las mañanas y tardes que has estado fuera del dojo haciendo quien sabe qué?… Me la he pasado con Shiroge, he ido a su casa  y otras veces nos encontramos en un lugar oculto cerca del río – no sé de dónde pude inventar tanta tontería, lo cierto es que noté que esas últimas palabras estaban provocando un extraño efecto en Kenshin – Sí Kenshin – añadí – Te he estado engañando, y tu mismo me has dado la oportunidad para hacerlo, Shiroge es todo un hombre… ¿En verdad creíste que me enamoraría de ti? No tienes nada que ofrecerme, no me sirves de nada ahora, puesto que me iré a vivir con Shiroge como su mujer que soy.

-Para Kaoru – me dijo en tono serio.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres que siga?

-Ya escuché suficiente.

-Pues si ya estás convencido, no hay nada más que decir. Buena suerte Kenshin, yo me iré esta misma noche con Shiroge y la pasaremos muy bien juntos.

-¡Dije que es suficiente! – me alzó la voz y realmente me sobresalté al escuchar la dureza de sus palabras.

-Valla… En verdad eres patético. En fin… – en ese momento me di vuelta y trate de comenzar a caminar a pesar de la terrible debilidad que sentía en las piernas, pero el fuerte agarre de la mano de Kenshin sobre mi brazo me hizo detenerme en seco. Después de tomarme por sorpresa de esa manera, Kenshin me volteó bruscamente de modo que pudiera ver mi rostro. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba muy enojado, había perdido el control y su mirada lo decía todo, aquel hermoso color violeta que inunda sus ojos normalmente, ahora se combinaba con un brillo de ira en un tono que identifiqué como dorado claro… -¡Suéltame! – repliqué. Pensé que seguiría tomándome incluso con más brusquedad, pero no fue así, cuando logró que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos me dijo – No desvíes la mirada… Sin quitar tus ojos de los míos dime que todo fue mentira. Dime que soy un completo perdedor por haber creído en ti. Dime que no soy el hombre adecuado para ti. Dime que ya no te soy de utilidad. Dime que soy un simple objeto del que ya te cansaste de jugar. ¡DIME QUE NO ME AMAS! Y entonces, solo entonces te dejaré ir.

Lo que me pedía era demasiado, mi corazón ya no soportaba, sentía que mi cuerpo se desintegraría… ¿Cómo decirle todo aquello sin apartar mi mirada? No sé de dónde saqué la fuerza ni de dónde obtuve el valor. Fue como si en ese instante otra persona se pusiera en mi lugar y comenzara hablar. Pero al fin y al cabo, era yo quien decía cada palabra mirándolo fijamente con un aire de desprecio que no sé cómo pude mantener – Todo lo que pasamos fue mentira, una diversión, un juego. Sí, eres un completo tonto y perdedor por haber creído en mí. Jamás podrías ser el hombre adecuado para mí. Ya no me sirves en lo absoluto. Eres un simple juguete viejo del que ya me aburrí de jugar. Y por supuesto ¡NUNCA, JAMÁS TE HE AMADO… NO TE AMO! – cuando terminé, dudaba de haber sido yo quien ocupara mi cuerpo por esos instantes, ya que logré mantener el contacto con los ojos de Kenshin todo el tiempo en el que decía tales estupideces.

Kenshin pareció convencido de mis estúpidas palabras y me soltó. Luego me dio la espalda. Logré escuchar el sonido de su voz entre cortada.

-Fui un verdadero tonto al enamorarme perdidamente de ti… Llegué a pensar que podía ser feliz, que tenía derecho al amor y a la felicidad. ¿Cómo pude creer que podía ser amado por alguien? Debo decir que eres una actriz maravillosa y que lo que me has hecho esta noche, no se lo deseo a nadie. Has logrado lo que ninguno de mis enemigos pudo lograr, me acabas de asesinar… Has matado mi alma, pronto le seguirá el cuerpo… Siento haberte causado tantas molestias, ya no será así… No sé que es lo que sucederá con tu dojo, pero supongo que ya lo habrás pensado. Ahora que me has dicho la verdad, no hay nada que me ate aquí ni a ninguna otra parte… Ya solo me queda esperar la muerte. Pero a diferencia tuya, yo si te amo. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, aunque fue solo una actuación de lo que me enamoré.

-Ke… Kenshin.

-Ahora vete.

-Kenshin yo…

-¡Dije vete!

-Yo…

-¡QUE TE VALLAS! ¡DEJA DE HUMILLARME Y VETE! ¡VETE! ¡VETE! –me gritó, pero por el tono de su voz supe que estaba a punto de llorar.

Con el corazón destrozado, me di media vuelta y poco a poco me retiré de ese lugar…

En cuanto emprendí el regreso a la casa de Enishi, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir interminablemente, incluso ahora no he parado de llorar. Mientras me alejaba, pude escuchar ahogados gemidos de dolor, sollozos. No pude evitar escucharlos, por más que lo deseaba, podía oír el llanto de Kenshin… ¡Su llanto! Se me partió el alma, en ese momento me di cuenta de que era una… una maldita, sí, una maldita… Kenshin estaba sufriendo de esa manera por mi culpa, fui yo quien lo herí. Era tanto el odio contra mi misma, que apreté mis puños con fuerza, al grado que mis uñas traspasaron la piel y comencé a sangrar, pero no me importó… Poco después, Enishi me dio alcance.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Kaoru. ¿Ves? Te dije que lo lograrías – me dijo.

Furiosa, me di vuelta y le di una tremenda bofetada. Su rostro quedó manchado con la sangre de mis manos. Me miró con estupefacción.

-¡MIRA EN LO QUE ME HAS CONVERTIDO! ¡SOY UN MOUNSTRO DESPRECIABLE Y MISERABLE! – le grité. Luego, seguí caminando sin parar hasta que llegamos a su casa.

Cuando llegamos, le exigí que me dejara estar con Aoshi, pero se negó. Casi me le hecho encima para golpearlo de no ser por que él fue más rápido y me tomó fuertemente.

-Estás muy alterada ahora y serías capaz de cometer una tontería. Por ahora no podrás ver a tu hermano. 

-¡QUIERO ESTAR CON ÉL! – le grité.

-Y así será, en cuanto ese miserable desaparezca.

No supe que responder. Después de eso, me cargó sin que pudiera darme cuenta y me trajo a esta habitación, antes de que intentara salir, Enishi cerró la puerta con un rápido movimiento y le echó llave.

Ni siquiera lo pensé, me recosté boca bajo en la cama para seguir llorando… Y seguiré llorando por que no tengo la fuerza para detenerme, por que no puedo soportar la idea de haber dañado a la persona que más amo en este mundo, por que sé que no soy digna del amor de Kenshin, por que la idea de estar sin él me consume…

Kenshin... Mi corazón, lo tienes desecho entre tus manos…

**********************

_Ya que para despedirme,_

_dulce_ idolatrado dueño,__

_ni_ me da licencia el llanto__

_ni_ me da lugar el tiempo,__

_háblente__ los tristes rasgos,_

_entre_ lastimosos ecos,__

_de_ mi triste pluma, nunca__

_con_ más justa causa negros.__

_Y aun ésta te hablará torpe_

_con_ las lágrimas que vierto,__

_porque_ va borrando el agua__

_lo_ que va dictando el fuego.__

_Hablar me impiden mis ojos;_

_y_ es que se anticipan ellos,__

_viendo_ lo que he de decirte,__

_a_ decírtelo primero.__

_Oye la elocuencia muda_

_que_ hay en mi dolor, sirviendo__

_los_ suspiros, de palabras,__

_las_ lágrimas, de conceptos.__

_Mira la fiera borrasca_

_que_ pasa en el mar del pecho,__

_donde_ zozobran, turbados, __

_mis_ confusos pensamientos.__

_Mira cómo ya el vivir_

_me_ sirve de afán grosero;__

_que_ se avergüenza la vida__

_de_ durarme tanto tiempo.__

_Mira la muerte, que esquiva_

_huye_ porque la deseo;__

_que_ aun la muerte, si es buscada,__

_se_ quiere subir de precio.__

_Mira cómo el cuerpo amante,_

_rendido_ a tanto tormento,__

_siendo_ en lo demás cadáver,__

_sólo_ en el sentir es cuerpo.__

_Mira cómo el alma misma_

_aun_ teme, en su ser exento,__

_que_ quiera el dolor violar__

_la_ inmunidad de lo eterno.__

_En lágrimas y suspiros_

_alma_ y corazón a un tiempo,__

_aquél_ se convierte en agua,__

_y_ ésta se resuelve en viento.__

_Ya no me sirve de vida_

_esta_ vida que poseo,__

_sino_ de condición sola__

_necesaria_ al sentimiento.__

*************************

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

+:+:+:+:+ _Kenshin _+:+:+:+:+:+

No puedo creer que esté llorando. Recuerdo que cuando era un niño y entrenaba con el maestro Hiko, un día me dolía tanto el cuerpo debido al entrenamiento, que no era capaz de hacer los movimientos que el maestro me exigía. En un esfuerzo desesperado por lograrlo, supongo que lastimé uno de mis músculos y comencé a llorar de dolor. El maestro se me acercó y me dijo que un hombre no podía llorar.

Pero un hombre puede llorar… Claro que el dolor que sentí cuando me lastimé de niño, no se compara ni siquiera un poco con el dolor que siento ahora. No es un dolor físico, pero lo siento con mucha más intensidad, no puedo definirlo. Lo cierto es que estoy llorando como un bebé y por más que intento no puedo parar.

No puedo sacar de mi mente la mirada fría de Kaoru, sus palabras… todo lo que pasó.

Al principio creí que quería jugarme una broma, pero sus palabras fueron tan convincentes.

Ahora entiendo lo que hacía con ese hombre en el dojo y porqué se ponía tan nerviosa cuando trataba de preguntarle sobre él… Fueron ellos a quienes vi en el río hace unos días… Ella le besaba la frente… ¡Maldición! ¡Ella lo besaba! Con los mismos labios con los que me ha besado a mí.

Puedo escuchar mi propio llanto, por que es un llanto que sale de mi alma.

¿Por qué lo hiciste Kaoru?

¿Tanto me odias?

Nunca imaginé que fueras capaz de causar tanto dolor… Nunca creí que serías capaz de lastimarme.

Estoy acabado, hecho trizas… La pena es demasiado grande, ni siquiera sé qué pensar…

Pero entonces todo lo que pasamos juntos fue mentira, nunca me viste como yo te veía a ti. Nunca me amaste como yo lo hice.

Hubiera preferido morir antes que oír todas esas horribles palabras… Hubiera preferido vivir eternamente en la mentira.

La felicidad duele más cuando se es arrebatada, ahora lo sé, por que cuando creí que me amabas, fui realmente feliz.

Pero claro, era imposible que alguien como yo pudiera alcanzar la felicidad… Ni siquiera debí intentarlo.

¿Qué haré con este anillo ahora? Creo que a Kaoru no le hubiera interesado saber que los días y tardes que estuve ausente, trabajé muy duro para juntar suficiente dinero y comprarle este anillo.

Planeaba dárselo hoy en la cena para hacer oficial nuestro compromiso. Le iba a pedir que fuera mi esposa… Pero ahora… Seguramente se hubiera reído de mi cuando le pidiera matrimonio.

Creo que este anillo se vería hermoso en su dedo… 

Lo conservaré como recuerdo de una simple ilusión.

Deseo encontrar alguna esperanza, pero no puedo. Me vio a los ojos mientras decía que no me amaba, no apartó la vista ni un instante, si al menos hubiera titubeado un poco yo aún conservaría la esperanza de que ella mentía, pero ahora ni siquiera puedo usar la esperanza para reponerme.

No quiero vivir… No puedo vivir… Ya no tengo la fuerza para seguir, me la has arrebatado toda.

Pero también hay algo que no puedo dejar de hacer aunque muera. No puedo dejar de amarte con la misma intensidad… Eso nunca cambiará, aunque mi corazón esté destrozado, eso nunca cambiará…

Kaoru… Te lo suplico, ven y dime cualquiera de tus dulces mentiras, ven y dime que me amas aunque en verdad me desprecies, ven y dime que te quedarás conmigo aunque después te vallas

Te lo imploro… Dime como puedo dejar de amarte.

Estoy seguro de que pronto moriré, ni siquiera buscaré la muerte, ella vendrá por mí en poco tiempo… Lo sé por que no podría soportar la idea de vivir sabiendo que la persona que amo está con otro… Y que está burlándose de mí… Aunque eso ya no me importa, lo único que quiero es un segundo de paz, un segundo sin que tu imagen pase por mi mente, un segundo sin amarte…

Sé que es imposible dejar de amarte, por que a pesar de todo, no quiero hacerlo… Pero…

Seguiré llorando, no encuentro otro consuelo más que mi propio llanto… No tengo otro compañero más que mi propio dolor… Mi dolor… Cuando el dolor se extinga, tal vez habré muerto…

A pesar de que pronto amanecerá, tu aroma persiste amada mía…. O tal vez es solo la ilusión ferviente de que me acompañes en esta horrible soledad.

Es curioso, este lugar ha sido testigo de nuestras despedidas… Probablemente mi llanto se mezcle con el agua de este lago… Y mis lamentos se combinarán con el movimiento de las hojas del árbol que me cobija…

Hermosas luciérnagas, traigan la muerte a este vagabundo… Se los ruego.

Pero… Antes de morir, necesito verla una vez más… No importa que me humille de nuevo, solo quiero verla… Y también quiero ver el rostro del hombre que tiene su amor…. Quiero ver el rostro de ese hombre…

*********************

_Mas_, por qué gasto razones__

_en_ contar mi pena y dejo__

_de_ decir lo que es preciso,__

_por_ decir lo que estás viendo?__

_En fin, te vas, ay de mi!_

_Dudosamente lo pienso:_

_pues_ si es verdad, no estoy viv(o),__

_y_ si viv(o), no lo creo.__

_¿_Posible es que ha de haber día__

_tan_ infausto, funesto,__

_en_ que sin ver yo las tuyas__

_esparza_ sus luces Febo?__

_¿_Posible es que ha de llegar__

_el_ rigor a tan severo,__

_que_ no ha de darle tu vista__

_a_ mis pesares aliento?__

_¡_Ay, mi bien, ay prenda mía,__

_dulce_ fin de mis deseos!__

_¿_Por qué me llevas el alma,__

_dejándome_ el sentimiento?__

_Mira que es contradicción_

_que_ no cabe en un sujeto,__

_tanta_ muerte en una vida,__

_tanto_ dolor en un muerto.__

_Mas ya que es preciso, ¡ay triste!,_

_en_ mi infeliz suceso,__

_ni_ vivir con la esperanza,__

_ni_ morir con el tormento,__

_dame_ algún consuelo tú__

_en_ el dolor que padezco;__

_y_ quien en el suyo muere,__

_viva_ siquiera en tu pecho.__

_No te olvides que te adoro,_

_y_ sírvante de recuerdo__

_las_ finezas que me debes,__

_si_ no las prendas que tengo.__

_Acuérdate que mi amor,_

_haciendo_ gala de riesgo,__

_sólo_ por atropellarlo__

_se_ alegraba de tenerlo.__

_Y si mi amor no es bastante,_

_el_ tuyo mismo te acuerdo,__

_que_ no es poco empeño haber__

_empezado_ ya en empeño.__

_Acuérdate, señor(a) mí(a),_

_de_ tus nobles juramentos;__

_y_ lo que juró la boca__

_no_ lo desmientan tus hechos.__

_Y perdona si en temer_

_mi_ agravio, mi bien, te ofendo,__

_que_ no es dolor, el dolor__

_que_ se contiene atento.__

_Y adiós; que con el ahogo_

_que_ me embarga los alientos,__

_ni_ sé ya lo que te digo__

_ni_ lo que te escribo leo.__

************************

+:+:+:+:+:+:+

Continuará….

**Notas de la autora:**

No sé si les gustó este capítulo puesto que el estilo de escritura ha variado un poco a ti, pasando de la tercera a la primera persona. Solo quiero mencionar que lo que estaba entre comillas era un poema de mi poetiza favorita Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz y lo dividí de modo que a cada personaje se le acopla una parte del poema.

Sobre el capítulo anterior supongo que están molestos conmigo por haber tardado tanto, pero la verdad es que no puedo pasármela pegada a la computadora todo el tiempo que quiera. Y pues la verdad estoy un poco decepcionada, probablemente el capítulo anterior fue muy malo ya que casi no recibí opiniones, lo que quiere decir que es tan pero tan malo que ni siquiera se molestaron en aventarme tomatazos. Supongo que me lo tengo bien merecido.

Pues espero recibir algunas respuestas con este capítulo.

Quiero dedicarlo especialmente a mi amiga Rae-chan de Brazil y a mi amiga Tanuki-chan de Monterrey ya que son las que me han apoyado en todo momento para seguir… Muchas gracias amigas, no sé como pagarles.

Gracias también a:

**Vanny**: **Pues muchas gracias por perdonarme y por comprender. Sí, es algo dormilón el "cubito". Solo espero me perdones hacer sufrir a Kenshin. Muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Mer**: **Otro de mis principales apoyos. Muchas gracias por brindármelo. Es por personas como tú que aún sigo escribiendo.**

**Misao Mayfair: Estoy en verdad muy apenada por las tardanzas, pero la verdad es que cada vez mi tiempo es más reducido, solo puedo seguir disculpándome, en verdad lo siento.**

**Susy**: **Sí, tenía muy descuidado este fic, lo siento mucho. Ojalá y te agrade este capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Jocky**-Misao: **Sip, es medio malo Enishi, pero a mi no me cae mal. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Sarah** Kerrigan: **Me da mucho gusto saber que aún cuento con tu apoyo, es muy importante para mí. Muchas gracias y ojalá te guste esto.**

**Kaory** Kamiya: **Muchas gracias por mandar tus comentarios vía e-mail, en verdad lo aprecio mucho.**

**Meg**: **Gracias también por tu apoyo y hacerme saber que cuento contigo.**

Hasta pronto.

Hitokiri lady.


	6. El pasado de un hombre

**Cuando el amor duele: La venganza…**

****

Hola. En el capítulo anterior fuimos testigos de la triste despedida entre nuestros protagonistas. Kaoru no tuvo otra opción más que destrozarle a Kenshin el corazón y de paso acabar con el suyo, si no lo hacía, su hermano correría gran peligro ya que Enishi lo está utilizando para controlarla. Por ahora nuestra pobre pareja está totalmente desolada y hundida en la tristeza. Aún así: ¿Serán capaces de resistir esta dura prueba sin que su amor disminuya?

**Capítulo 6: El pasado de un hombre…**

++++++Enishi+++++++

Nunca creí que ejecutar mi venganza contra el ser que más odio en el mundo me resultara tan difícil. De haber sabido que esto sucedería, jamás me habría ido del dojo Kamiya.

Hace mucho tiempo conocí a Kaoru, más o menos el tiempo que mi hermana lleva de muerta. Recuerdo que cuando mi hermana murió, me quedé toda la noche en ese lugar, bajo ese árbol en medio de la nieve. Lloré, lloré mucho. Mi hermana, más que haber sido mi hermana, fue mi madre, incluso me trataba como a su hijo y yo la adoraba, más de lo que puede amar un hijo a su madre. Nuestra vida era tan perfecta, crecíamos juntos y yo tenía su amor solo para mí. Aún no entiendo por qué todo tuvo que cambiar, éramos tan felices…

Todo empezó a ir mal desde que se decidió su matrimonio con Kiyosato, a partir de entonces nuestra estrecha relación se vio afectada. Por eso odié a Kiyosato, por que aunque al principio mi hermana no parecía a gusto con la idea de casarse, fue cambiando poco a poco conforme las visitas de Kiyosato, quien fuera uno de sus amigos de la infancia, se hacían más y más constantes.

Pronto todas las atenciones que recibía de mi hermana, fueron disminuyendo y en cambio parecía estar complacida cada vez más con la compañía de Kiyosato.

Aunque Tomoe difícilmente demostraba emoción alguna, yo me daba cuenta de que la idea de casarse con Kiyosato comenzaba a agradarle.

Fue por esa época cuando comenzó a perfumarse con esa esencia de cerezo blanco que tanto la caracterizaba, lo sé, por que yo mismo  la acompañé a comprar la botella de esencia.

Tomoe no tenía secretos para mí ni yo para ella, hasta antes de que conociera a Kiyosato. Mientras ella me platicaba que Kiyosato era un hombre noble, generoso, justo, bondadoso y valiente, yo la escuchaba sin decir nada a cerca del odio que sentía por ese sujeto. Sí, si lo odiaba, por que me había arrebatado a mi hermana, lo único que yo tenía.

Tomoe sonreía muy pocas veces y jamás lo hizo ante Kiyosato, al menos, sus sonrisas eran algo que yo poseía. Ella no gustaba mostrar lo que sentía, era algo que guardaba para sí misma y para mí, en eso yo era superior a Kiyosato. Aún así, la idea de que Tomoe se apartara de mi lado, me aterraba.

Un día, nos avisaron que Akira Kiyosato había sido asesinado en una pelea en Kyoto. No pude evitar ponerme muy feliz, el compromiso de mi hermana se rompería y volveríamos a llevar la vida perfecta de antes, pero qué equivocado estaba…

Tomoe recibió la noticia sin inmutarse un solo instante. Pero luego se encerró en su habitación y ni siquiera quiso dejarme entrar con ella. Sin embargo, yo me quedé allí, con el oído pegado al shoji y por primera vez escuché su llanto, me rompió el alma, era un llanto muy amargo. Ahora odiaba más a Kiyosato, por que a pesar de que yo tenía las sonrisas de mi hermana, él tenía sus lágrimas. No lo soporté, corrí a mi habitación y me quedé allí, en un rincón, tapándome los oídos. Luego, supongo que me quedé dormido.

Cuando desperté, corría al cuarto de mi hermana. Todo era un completo desorden, su ropa no estaba, tampoco el frasco de esencia. La busqué desesperadamente por toda la casa y no encontré señales de ella, nadie me supo decir nada. Días después, escuché rumores de que había partido a Kyoto. Sin dudarlo, me fui inmediatamente a esa ciudad. Fue difícil, ya que en ese tiempo era un chiquillo y estaba solo, pero no me importó.

Como pude, llegué a Kyoto. Busqué por todos lados hasta que di con un grupo de ninjas donde supieron darme razón de mi hermana, me dijeron que ella se había ofrecido a encontrar el punto débil de Battousai, el asesino de Akira. Caí en la cuenta de que Tomoe planeaba vengarse de ese sujeto. Sinceramente yo no sabía que pensar de él al principio, ya que Kiyosato dejó de existir gracias a su mortal espada. Pero luego, cuando  me di cuenta de que Tomoe estaba conviviendo con él, comencé a odiar a Battousai mucho más de lo que odiaba a Kiyosato, ya que era como si Tomoe se hubiera olvidado completamente de mí.

Tomoe estuvo mucho tiempo a lado de Battousai, mi odio hacia él crecía más y más… Ya solo esperaba que Tomoe cumpliera su misión para que ambos regresáramos a nuestra casa, pero de nuevo me equivoqué…

Un día fui a visitarla a la cabaña donde había estado viviendo con Battousai algunos meses, traté de brindarle todo mi apoyo para acabar con ese maldito, pero para mi sorpresa, Tomoe se negó y no solo eso, si no que también me pidió que me fuera. A partir de entonces el deseo de acabar con ese sujeto me consumía, había cambiado a mi hermana, le había lavado el cerebro y la controlaba a su entero gusto.

Tiempo después, recibí la noticia de que pronto me reuniría con mi hermana y que nos podríamos ir juntos, eso me llenó de felicidad, yo mismo me encargaría de regresar a mi hermana a la normalidad, la haría olvidarse del imbécil de Kiyosato y de esos horribles días a lado de Battousai, solo era cuestión de esperar. Nuevamente, mis conjeturas fueron erróneas…

Era una mañana de invierno, la nieve caía ligeramente y hacía frío, pero eso no era mayor problema para mí, siempre he sido muy resistente, además, la dicha de que pronto vería a mi hermana me llenaba de energías. Me levanté temprano esa mañana y salí a esperarla, me dijeron que Tomoe no podía verme si no hasta después de que hubieran cumplido su objetivo, el cual por supuesto era acabar a Battousai, debo decir que a mi nunca me importó nada de lo que Battousai hacía, no me interesaban los problemas políticos por los que pasábamos en esa época, simplemente, yo odiaba a Battousai por haber hecho que mi adorada hermana se olvidara de mí, y eso no lo iba a perdonar. 

Esa vez fui obediente, no quería causarle ningún tipo de problema a mí querida hermana, por lo que me oculté detrás de un gran árbol que quedaba cerca de la cabaña base, permanecí ahí algunas horas, impaciente por ver a mi hermana, con la nieve cayendo sobre mi todavía negro cabello. Al cabo de un tiempo, vi con emoción como mi hermana se acercaba con paso algo lento a la cabaña base, mi alegría fue inmensa al verla de nuevo y quise salir hacia ella, pero no lo hice, aún no estaba cumplido el verdadero objetivo de la misión. 

Tomoe entró a la cabaña donde el ninja en jefe aguardaba, desafortunadamente yo no supe que fue lo que ocurrió en el tiempo que mi hermana entró ahí, aunque traté de espiar, no pude hallar ningún indicio que me diera señal de mi hermana, pero sabía que estaba allí puesto que en ningún momento la vi salir.

Seguí aguardando más y más, hasta que por fin distinguí la silueta de Battousai en medio de la nieve, su aspecto era muy lamentable, cubierto de heridas y de sangre por todos lados, al parecer, los otros ninjas había hecho un buen trabajo, no le costaría nada al ninja en jefe acabar con él. En ese momento, el ninja principal salió de la cabaña, comenzaron a pelear, el ninja llevó en todo momento la ventaja, Battousai solo se limitaba a medio defenderse, sus ataques eran demasiado torpes y lentos tal vez debido a la pérdida de sangre y al frío que probablemente había entumecido su cuerpo. Yo seguía fascinado contemplando lo que sería la inminente derrota de Battousai. Justo cuando recibiría el golpe de gracia que lo llevaría directo al infierno, vi como alguien se interpuso entre el ninja y él, después de reflexionarlo rápidamente, supe que se trataba de mi hermana. No la vi salir en ningún momento, estaba tan absorto con la pelea que no reparé en el instante en que mi hermana pudo haber salido de la cabaña. Lo peor, fue que al interponerse en la pelea, Battousai no detuvo su golpe y aunque acabó con el ninja, fue mi hermana quien recibió de lleno el impacto. La sangre salió a borbotones escandalosamente, vi con horror como el color blanco de la nieve se teñía del color rojo de la sangre de mi hermana. No pude gritar, no pude hacer nada, creo que ni siquiera pude respirar, en un segundo Battousai me había quitado lo único que yo amaba y no solo eso, en medio de ese estado de shock, seguí mirando la escena con los ojos desorbitados. Después de haberle asestado ese horrible golpe, el muy imbécil la tomó entre sus brazos, no sé que le dijo, ni me importa. Lo único que supe, fue que mi odio hacia él sería infinito, por que fue su rostro el que mi hermana vio por última vez, fue su voz la que escuchó por última vez, fueron sus brazos los que la sintieron por última vez, fue él quien vio sus sonrisa por última vez, las últimas lágrimas de mi hermana fueron por él, y sus últimos pensamientos fueron para él… Por eso lo odio y a partir de entonces me juré a mi mismo vengar la muerte de mi adorada hermana a costa de lo que fuera.

Creo que después de ver todo eso y sentir todo eso, me desmayé. Cuando desperté, me sentía terriblemente mal, todo el cuerpo me dolía y me sentía morir, busqué con dificultad el cuerpo de mi hermana, pero solo encontré rastros de su sangre. Battousai se la había llevado, la apartó de mí. Al caer de nuevo en la cuenta de que mi hermana ya no estaría conmigo comencé a llorar, lloré toda la noche. Al siguiente día, me levanté como pude, el malestar que sentía, lo tenía en mi cuerpo con mucha más fuerza. Caminé sin rumbo fijo por varios días, no sé cuantos, tal vez diez, quince, no lo sé…

Una noche, supongo, sentía tanta debilidad en mi cuerpo, que me rendí y caí inconsciente en medio de la nieve cerca de un río, o al menos, eso me dijeron después. Recuerdo que lo que me despertó fue el sonido de una vocecita algo chillona, debo decir.

-Mira papá mira, está despertando – decía la voz mientras yo trataba de abrir los ojos con gran esfuerzo, me sentía terriblemente fatigado aunque curiosamente, sabía que no moriría como había presentido días anteriores.

-Ya tranquilízate hija, apártate un poco, déjalo tomar aire – una voz muchísimo más grave se añadió, obviamente, era de un hombre.

Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos, me sentí muy desubicado puesto que no recordaba en qué momento pude haber llegado a ese lugar, no reconocía nada de lo que me rodeaba, sobre todo por que lo primero que vi fueron unos pequeños ojos azules de un color sumamente intenso que en ese momento, debo confesar, se me hicieron demasiado extraños. Mi reacción ante todo aquello fue de sumo sobresalto, en un acto reflejo, mi cuerpo se levantó del futón como si fuera un resorte, pero un terrible mareo me hizo perder toda estabilidad. Antes de caer estrepitosamente, las manos de un hombre de mediana edad me detuvieron y me recostaron suavemente en el futón.

-Tranquilo chico, no hagas tales esfuerzos por ahora. Estuviste muy grave todos estos días, así que es normal que no tengas energías. Debes seguir descansando, no te preocupes, te cuidaremos hasta que te recuperes – dijo el hombre. Aunque estaba muy mareado, noté que aquel sujeto tenía también extraños ojos azules, pero el tono era un poco más claro al de la chiquilla que me había sobresaltado.

-No necesito los estúpidos cuidados de nadie – protesté. Al fin  y al cabo, siempre he sido un tipo rebelde.

-¡Eres un grosero! – me dijo la chiquilla de voz chillona.

-¡Nadie te está hablando a ti! – le respondí en un tono bastante agresivo. Iba a regresarme el comentario, estoy seguro, pero la voz de su padre la detuvo y solo se limitó a mirarme con enojo.

-Es suficiente Kaoru – dijo el hombre serenamente y luego se dirigió a mí. – Escucha chico, estás muy débil y necesitas mucho reposo, de lo contrario no vas a poder recuperarte. Pero, si insistes en no querer ayuda, entonces no tengo por que obligarte a permanecer aquí.

-No necesito la lástima ni los favores de nadie – agregué altaneramente.

-Muy bien, entonces vete si ya lo decidiste. Levántate, las ropas que traías estaban demasiado gastadas y sucias, de hecho creo que las tiramos a la basura, pero con suerte las encontrarás todavía. Bien podría hacerte el favor de darte ropa nueva que te ayude a soportar el invierno, pero como no quieres nada, tampoco puedo hacer nada más por ti – me dijo en un tono tan sereno que me sentí intimidado. Las palabras de aquel hombre realmente habían sido duras y él las pronunciaba con frialdad. En ese momento, el tono de su voz y su actitud superior me enfurecieron, así que decidí levantarme y largarme de ese lugar. Lo intenté, pero apenas separaba mi cabeza del futón, un horrible mareo se apoderaba de mí, aún así, traté de pararme, pero al hacerlo, mis piernas no tuvieron la fuerza para sostenerme ni siquiera unos segundos. Caí estrepitosamente en el futón. La chiquilla de ojos azules se me acercó como si de repente hubiera olvidado la disputa que habíamos tenido hace tan solo unos instantes y me preguntó preocupada si me encontraba bien. Pero eso solo logró exasperarme aún más, la chiquilla no me guardaba rencor en absoluto por la forma en que le hablé y ahora se mostraba interesada e incluso preocupada por mi estado. Esa fue la primera lección que recibí por parte de los Kamiya, aunque tardé mucho tiempo para siquiera intentar aprenderla y probablemente nunca pueda, no hasta haber matado a Battousai. Después de preguntarme cómo me encontraba, yo le respondí brusca y groseramente.

-¡Déjame en paz, ojos feos! – le dije molesto. Supongo que mi desagradable comentario la hizo enfadar.

-¿Ojos feos? – dijo y luego me sacó la lengua. – Al menos no tengo nieve permanente en la cabeza, mírate, pareces un niño anciano – me respondió un tanto divertida.

"Niño anciano", un término bastante peculiar pero probablemente muy apropiado. Una extraña paradoja. Su comentario solo logró incrementar mi ira.

-Solo dices estupideces niña tonta – le respondí enojado. No sabía a que se refería con eso de "nieve permanente" en la cabeza y su término de "niño anciano". Pero no tardé mucho en descubrirlo. Sin darme cuenta, miré hacia abajo y pude ver mi rostro reflejado en una bandeja con agua. Efectivamente, todo mi cabello se había vuelto blanco y parecía como si tuviera nieve en la cabeza. Por un momento no lo creí, pero volví a mirar y me cercioré de que el oscuro cabello que tanto nos caracterizaba a mi hermana y a mí, había desaparecido o mejor dicho, había sido reemplazado por cabello blanco.

-Nananananana… Tienes una bola de nieve en la cabeza – dijo la chiquilla burlándose de mí.

-¡Cállate ojos de pez! – le dije para que parara de burlarse. Pero fue su padre quien terminó con la disputa.

-Creí que ya te ibas – me dijo con su voz grave el hombre.

-¡Lo haré! – exclamé furioso. 

-Estoy esperando – pronunció. Mientras tanto, yo traté de reincorporarme, pero no tuve ningún éxito esta vez. Mis energías se habían agotado y no podía mover un solo dedo. Frustrado, quedé tirado en el futón sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Ves? No puedes ni levantarte. No llegarás a ningún lado en ese estado muchacho. Si lo deseas, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes, entonces podrás irte.

No dije nada, me sentí derrotado ante su actitud y su ofrecimiento. Después de todo, ni siquiera podía mover un músculo. Giré la cabeza a otro lado y probablemente emití un gruñido.

-No quiero que esta horrible niña se me acerque – dije entre dientes.

-¿Qué dijiste tonto? – exclamó la chiquilla bastante molesta. De nuevo fue su padre quien la calmó.

-Kaoru. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tienes que darte a respetar? Si quieres que la gente te trate con respeto, tú debes tratarla con respeto. Pero si las ofendes, entonces también te ofenderán. 

-Pero papá, él empezó – dijo para defenderse.

-Suficiente Kaoru.

Juzgué aquel acto como una victoria de mi parte y la miré burlón.  Pero el hombre comenzó a hablarme.

-Mira chico. Estarás recuperándote aquí, así que te pido respeto a cambio. No toleraré que vuelvas a ofender a mi hija ya sea delante de mí o no. Deberías estar agradecido con ella, ya que a pesar de que la veas pequeña, es muy fuerte. Mientras fue a jugar a escondidas al río congelado, te encontró tirado en medio de la nieve. Sin pensarlo, te recogió y te trajo a cuestas hasta aquí. De no haber sido por ella, nadie te habría encontrado puesto que estabas en un lugar muy oculto y no solo eso, de no haber sido por mi hija, habrías muerto esa misma noche a causa del terrible frío. Así que lo menos que debes mostrar, es respeto para mi hija -. Esas palabras me dejaron totalmente desarmado, aunque me era difícil creer que aquella chiquilla tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para haberme traído ella sola.

Pasé los siguientes días bajo el cuidado de los Kamiya, a veces recuperaba un poco las fuerzas y otras veces, se me escapaban. El recuerdo de mi hermana me consumía poco a poco, aún así, gracias al cuidado de Kaoru y sus padres, mi cuerpo fue recuperándose. 

Las pelas entre Kaoru y yo en esos tiempos eran sumamente constantes, pero lo que más me sorprendía era que después de un rato, Kaoru actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado e incluso ayudaba en lo que podía con mi lenta recuperación. 

Aquellos días en los que me quedé tirado en el futón sin poder hacer nada, aproveché para reflexionar sobre lo que el futuro me deparaba y sobre cómo debía actuar. Pero yo era un chiquillo rebelde furioso con todo lo que me rodeaba, que odiaba absolutamente todo lo existente y, no lo negaré, por mi mente pasó el pensamiento de dar muerte a los Kamiya. Ahora que lo pienso de nuevo, me doy cuenta que en aquellos días estaba completamente demente, el golpe de la pérdida de mi hermana había sido tan fuerte que perdí por completo la razón. Sí, tramé un plan para dar muerte a los Kamiya y probablemente lo habría realizado sin titubear. La razón era que a pesar de que sabía que ellos me habían salvado la vida, yo no podía soportar la idea de verlos felices, como una familia. No lo soportaba, por que inmediatamente en mi mente se formaba la imagen de mi hermana… No soportaba que otros fueran felices mientras yo me sumía en la tristeza y el rencor. Por eso ardía en deseos de matarlos.

Para cuando la primavera llegó, mi plan estaba hecho. Daría muerte a los Kamiya en cuanto se me presentara la oportunidad. Mi cuerpo se había recuperado casi por completo, por lo que ya tenía fuerzas de sobra para caminar y correr. Pero por alguna extraña razón que yo mismo desconozco, inconscientemente fui prolongando la ejecución de mi plan, era extraño pero mientras más días pasaban, los deseos de aniquilar a los Kamiya se desvanecían. Y es que realmente yo no tenía ninguna causa para hacer tal atrocidad. Ellos me integraron poco a poco a su familia y me trataron casi como a un hijo, recibí de ellos casi las mismas atenciones que recibí de mi hermana y la calidez que de ellos emanaba reconfortaba mi agitado corazón. Además, la convivencia con Kaoru me hizo aprender y reflexionar en cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado. Aunque era pequeña, su virtud de ayudar y preocuparse por los demás ya era característica en ella, eso me hizo observarla a profundidad, y creo que llegué a conocerla mucho. Era tan extraño para mí ese concepto de ayuda a los demás, que me resultaba a veces imposible comprender la forma de actuar de Kaoru o de sus padres, pero por extraño que parezca, era una virtud que me gustaba, aunque debo decir que yo no la tengo. Convivir en un núcleo familiar tan extraordinariamente integrado me dio cierta paz, y por momentos dejaba de pensar en mi hermana y en mi desventura. Kaoru, aunque era una niña de corta edad, era muy inteligente y sensible, se daba cuenta de las penurias que podían sucederle a la gente que la rodeaba y sufría por ello, yo al principio le decía que era una tonta por preocuparse o entristecerse de la desdicha de los demás, pero ella siempre me respondía que al fin de cuentas éramos personas, y que por ese solo hecho deberíamos apoyarnos y preocuparnos entre nosotros por nuestro propio bienestar. Debo admitir que tardé mucho para comprender aquella filosofía tan simple pero a la vez tan compleja, y eso era lo que me impresionaba tanto de Kaoru, el que pudiera hacer suyas las palabras de su padre, el modo de pensar de su padre y también el de su madre. Aunque yo no entendía a veces lo que querían decirme con ayudar a los demás, debo admitir que eran palabras que muy internamente me agradaban. Tan buenos eran los Kamiya, que llegó el día en que me sentí realmente avergonzado ante ellos por haber considerado la idea de matarlos, aún ahora siento mucha vergüenza por mi comportamiento en aquellos años.

En fin, un día me enteré de que el señor Kamiya era todo un profesional en el kendo y que había fundado un estilo de lucha. Su dojo era muy respetable y todos los días asistían niños y jóvenes de todas las edades para presenciar las enseñanzas del señor Kamiya. Para mi sorpresa, Kaoru me dijo que ella deseaba aprender aquel estilo de lucha pero que no sabría cual podría ser la reacción de su padre cuando lo supiera. Aunque no se lo mencioné, yo también quería aprender kendo, claro que mis intenciones eran diferentes a las que ella podría tener. Yo quería que el señor Kamiya me enseñara, pero no encontraba la forma de pedírselo, a fin de cuentas, siempre he sido un tipo orgulloso.

Habían pasado dos años desde que la familia Kamiya me "adoptó", tenía doce años en ese entonces y Kaoru debía tener unos ocho o nueve. A Kaoru le encantaba ir a jugar al río, era su lugar favorito para todo y casi siempre yo la acompañaba. Un día regresábamos de habernos empapado completamente, (por curioso que parezca, me encantaba ir a jugar con ella, Kaoru tenía un aura extraña que me dejaba actuar como un niño común y corriente) ya era algo tarde, caminábamos a toda prisa puesto que seguramente el señor Kamiya nos regañaría, pero para nuestra mala suerte, dos alumnos del dojo se cruzaron en nuestro camino. Eran chicos más grandes que yo, como había imaginado, comenzaron a molestarnos puesto que en una ocasión, el señor Kamiya los había castigado por tratar de agredirme. Ahora que me encontraban indefenso, querían cobrar venganza. A mi no me importó mucho lo que hicieran conmigo, por lo que los ofendí para provocarlos, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que comenzaron a jalonear a Kaoru, en ese momento surgió en mí el impulso de defenderla y así lo hice, claro que los otros dos me dieron una paliza, pero no me quedé de brazos cruzados y, sorprendentemente, Kaoru tampoco. Ambos comenzamos a defendernos mutuamente. Aquella vez me di cuenta de mi inclinación por defender a alguien. Antes, yo deseaba proteger a mi hermana de todo, pero ahora que ella no estaba, protegería a Kaoru y esta vez no fallaría, claro que antes de todo, la muerte de mi hermana no debía quedar impune. Por fortuna, el señor Kamiya llegó en ese momento, al parecer había salido a buscarnos, y se indignó muchísimo al ver que aquellos alumnos suyos habían osado molestar a su hija, inmediatamente los expulsó permanentemente de su escuela  como castigo. Aunque nos regañó por haber tardado tanto en el río, el señor Kamiya creyó conveniente enseñarle a Kaoru el estilo Kamiya Kashin para que pudiera defenderse sin problema y sobre todo para ayudar a los demás, también decidió comenzar a enseñarme a mí, ya que dijo que me había comportado a la altura de la situación y era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerme el proteger a su hija.

El señor Kamiya nos dio clases especiales que no le dio a ningún otro alumno del dojo, su entrenamiento fue bastante duro y no tenía ningún tipo de contemplación para su hija, mucho menos para mí. Poco a poco, nuestro aprendizaje fue incrementándose y también nuestra habilidad, ambos entrenamos juntos por los años siguientes. Aunque aparentemente el estilo Kamiya Kashin es de fácil dominio, la realidad es que para su completo aprendizaje se necesitan años de entrenamiento, puesto que aunque son pocos los movimientos principales, las variantes de cada uno son muchísimas y cada una exige cierto nivel de fuerza, habilidad y condición. Supongo que Kaoru culminó perfectamente su aprendizaje y ahora domina a la perfección el estilo Kamiya. Algo que yo probablemente no podré alcanzar. 

Para cuando yo tenía 18 años y Kaoru unos 14 o 15, se suponía que nuestro aprendizaje en el estilo comenzaría otro nivel. Un nivel muy complicado en el cual se empieza con el dominio de los arcanos. Para Kaoru era una edad increíble no solo por que era aún pequeña, si no también por su condición de mujer. Muchos estudiantes del dojo le tenían envidia, puesto que era mucho mejor que cualquiera y lo demostraba perfectamente. De todos los estudiantes, yo era el único que podía sostener un duelo con Kaoru. Pero desafortunadamente, para mí había llegado el final en el Kamiya Kashin.

Un día, el señor Kamiya habló conmigo. Me dijo que aunque técnicamente estaba listo para pasar al siguiente nivel, espiritualmente no lo estaba y así, me sería imposible comprender los arcanos y la esencia del estilo. Con esto, me dejo en claro que solo tenía dos opciones: O bien me deshacía de los malos sentimientos y rencores que habían en mí y así estaría preparado espiritualmente, o bien, abandonaba el aprendizaje del estilo en forma definitiva. Fue duro para mí tomar una decisión, pero yo sabía perfectamente que aquel momento llegaría. Naturalmente, la única forma de quitarme todos los rencores que tengo es matando a Battousai, pero al hacerlo, violo los principios fundamentales del Kamiya Kashin y solo sería una vergüenza para el estilo. Es así que decidí abandonar el aprendizaje del estilo y cumplir lo que desde niño me propuse: acabar con el asesino de mi hermana. Le di las gracias al señor Kamiya por los años en que me dio un hogar y enseñanza y me fui de ahí. Después de juntar mis pocas pertenencias, me despedí de Kaoru y partí en busca del asesino de mi hermana. 

En el primer año de mi viaje recorrí todo Japón buscando desesperadamente a Battousai, pero jamás lo encontré, siempre seguía pistas falsas o tenía que guiarme por rumores inciertos, me fue imposible dar con él. Pero al menos no todo estuvo perdido, el viajar por mis propios medios físicos me fortaleció bastante, y llegué a la conclusión de que necesitaba prepararme aún más si quería vengarme de Battousai y matarlo y por supuesto, vivir para poder disfrutarlo. 

Aprovechando los conocimientos que el señor Kamiya tuvo la amabilidad de enseñarme durante mi estancia en Tokio, comencé a recorrer una gran cantidad de dojos a lo largo de todo el país y al enfrentarme con gente cada vez más fuerte, fui creando un estilo de lucha propio. Claro que yo jamás podría tener la integridad de ninguno de los Kamiya, por lo que accedí a realizar trabajos sucios a cambio de grandes cantidades de dinero. Ayudaba a gente adinerada con problemas que solo tuvieran arreglo mediante la fuerza, también llegué a participar muchas veces en combates clandestinos o ilegales que eran sumamente mortales, pero en los que se apostaban grandes cantidades de dinero de las cuales, si ganaba, recibiría ciertos porcentajes.

En una ocasión, mis servicios fueron requeridos para el dueño de una empresa encargada de elaborar kimonos. El dueño me contrató como su guardaespaldas personal y yo acepté puesto que la cantidad de dinero que me ofrecía a cambio era realmente extravagante. Comencé mi trabajo e inexplicablemente establecí una especie de relación amistosa con mi jefe. Algo muy interesante de todo esto fue que me enseñó como funcionaba el negocio de la venta de kimonos, lo que se necesitaba invertir y por supuesto lo que se ganaba, también me enseñó su proceso de fabricación y distribución. Me convertí en su mano derecha y en poco tiempo conocía su negocio perfectamente, me tenía en tan alta estima que me convirtió en su heredero, ya que no tenía ningún descendiente. Un día, mi jefe fue invitado a un banquete donde se reunirían los principales y más renombrados diseñadores y asistió como era su costumbre, yo también asistí, puesto que aún seguía siendo su guardaespaldas. Debo decir que aunque mi jefe era un hombre hábil con los negocios, no era un hombre saludable y sus vicios eran realmente sorprendentes. Mi jefe murió la noche del banquete, le encantaba la comida y por supuesto había comido demasiado, además de eso, la cantidad de sake que ingirió aquella noche aunado con todo el opio que fumó, propició su muerte inmediata. No me entristeció su muerte, aunque sentí pena por él. Después de aquel acontecimiento, mi vida comenzó a cambiar puesto que yo era el heredero y recibiría todo su dinero y el control de todos sus negocios de los que yo estaba ya al tanto. No me fue difícil en absoluto hacerlo, e incluso lo hice prosperar aún más con algunas ideas innovadoras que decidí poner en práctica para el mejor funcionamiento de la compañía. Actualmente, por muy famoso que sea un diseñador de kimonos, está perdido si a mi no me gusta lo que hace, puesto que soy yo quien proporciona el material y los medios para realizarlo, pero eso es otro asunto, incluso ahora, la compañía también se dedica a la manufactura de ropa del tipo occidental de mucho mejor calidad que la que se nos es traída de otros países. En fin, comencé a ganar dinero en cantidades bastante atractivas y eso me ayudó mucho. Cuando la compañía estuvo lo bastante bien encaminada, decidí salir del Japón y vivir en China, ya había tenido oportunidad de viajar al continente, puesto que de aquí se traen algunas telas que utilizamos en la compañía. Pero lo que más me interesó de China, fue que hay quienes practican un estilo de lucha muy singular parecido al kendo, pero con una espada mucho más larga. Esa fue la razón por la que viví en China un tiempo, lo suficiente para entrenarme arduamente en ese estilo de combate que no solo requiere habilidad con la espada si no también grandes conocimientos de Kung-fu. Aprendí ese estilo por mí mismo y una que otra vez me ponía bajo la supervisión de alguien más. Poco a poco me fui haciendo bastante fuerte, después de cuatro años de haber dejado el dojo Kamiya, me sentí lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer lo que fuera. Contraté a verdaderos expertos en investigación y después de algunos meses, me dijeron que lo único que averiguaron sobre Battousai era que residía en Tokio, pero que era tan hábil, que no podrían darme una ubicación exacta. Aquel dato fue suficiente para mí y en ese momento decidí que era tiempo de regresar.

Lo primero que hice cuando llegué a Tokio, fue comprar una hermosa casa, luego, fui al dojo Kamiya a encontrarme con Kaoru. Habían pasado cuatro años y realmente deseaba verla. Mi plan era que cuando encontrara a Batousai y acabara con él, iría con Kaoru y le contaría todo, luego, la pediría a su padre en matrimonio. Pero claro, yo no sabía nada sobre lo que me esperaba…

Ciertamente me llevé una gran sorpresa desde que vi la fachada del dojo Kamiya, estaba algo descuidada y mal trecha, no era así en los tiempos en que el señor Kamiya impartía las clases. Aún así no presté mayor importancia. Pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue ver a Kaoru nuevamente. En estos cuatro años que dejamos de vernos, su imagen ahora dista mucho de la chica de la que me despedí. En cuatro años Kaoru creció hermosamente; ahora es más alta, su cabello es más largo y negro con esos tonos azulados, su cuerpo que antes aún era de una niña, ahora es el de una muy hermosa dama, muy firme y esbelto pero con un toque muy sutil de delicadeza, su rostro también cambió, ahora tiene más definición, las rasgos de su cara se hicieron más finos y delicados, sus pómulos que antes eran algo regordetes, ahora son más delgados pero le dan a su rostro un aspecto sumamente encantador y juvenil, el color azul oscuro de sus ojos ahora se ha intensificado mucho más y su voz cambió de ser un poco chillona a ser una voz ligeramente más grave pero fina. Mi impresión fue realmente absoluta cuando la vi por primera vez después de cuatro años, y en ese momento me convencí de que realmente quería que Kaoru fuera mi esposa.

Me recibió cálidamente y eso me fascinó puesto que ansiaba ese trato amable que solo ella sabe dar, las cosas que me contó fueron sorprendentes. En primera, me entristeció saber que el señor y la señora Kamiya ya estuvieran muertos,  a ellos les quedé debiendo muchas cosas. Pero algo que me desubicó realmente fue el hecho de que Kaoru descubriera que tenía un hermano mayor perdido y que ya lo hubiera encontrado. Ciertamente me alegré por eso, pero lo que me disgustó enormemente fue que Battousai tenía conexión con todo aquello. Kaoru me contó con lujo de detalle todo lo que le había sucedido en los últimos cuatro años hasta ahora, y lo que me hizo enfurecer fue que Battousai se había instalado en el dojo y que vivía con ella, pero no solo eso, si no que la había puesto en riesgo incontables veces, sentía el más puro odio hacia ese maldito, pero también hacia mí por haber dejado a Kaoru sin protección. Lo que me encolerizó, fue que Kaoru me confesó abiertamente que estaba locamente enamorada de él. Eso me sacó totalmente de mis casillas, Battousai de nuevo cruzándose en mi camino y ahora tratando de quitarme otra vez a la única persona que amo. Por eso, en mi mente comenzó a formarse este plan, por que no quiero que Kaoru se quede a lado de ese hombre, por que no soporto la idea de que lo ame y por supuesto, por que el crimen de la muerte de mi hermana debe pagarse como se merece. Y la mejor manera es esta, haciéndolo sufrir dañándolo en donde más le duele y acabarlo poco a poco hasta que ni siquiera pueda ver en la muerte ninguna especie de consuelo.

El día de hoy, la ejecución de mi plan dio inicio. Todo fue acomodándose perfectamente a mis intenciones, al menos en ese aspecto no puedo quejarme. Ahora tengo bajo mi custodia a Shinomori Aoshi, el hermano de Kaoru, y gracias a eso pude lograr que ella me obedeciera. Ciertamente el señor Shinomori es sumamente fuerte, de no ser por la fiebre tan alta que tenía cuando lo encontré, probablemente no habría podido traerlo hasta aquí de ninguna forma. Solo espero que cuando comience a recuperarse no me cause muchos problemas, o de lo contrario tendré que darle un trato muy severo para mantenerlo tranquilo. Pero mi mayor inquietud es Kaoru, se ha vuelto una chica extraordinariamente fuerte y si quisiera podría irse de aquí en cuanto lo deseara, claro que si no lo ha hecho, es por que teme lo que pueda hacerle a su hermano. Aunque Kaoru mejor que nadie, debería de saber que yo no sería capaz de quitarle la vida a su hermano, no lo haría porque… bueno, es su hermano y yo respeto eso por que sé perfectamente lo mucho que vale un hermano mayor. 

Sé perfectamente que las artimañas que utilicé para retener a Kaoru fueron de lo más bajas, pero… ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer para separarla cuanto antes de Battousai? Aunque ella está aquí conmigo, sé perfectamente que su mente está en otro lado y eso me enfurece, pero también hay algo que me hace entristecer; a estas alturas estoy seguro de que Kaoru cree que soy un completo demente capaz de cometer cualquier crimen con tal de satisfacer mis propios caprichos y en parte esa es una de las razones que aparentemente la hacen quedarse aquí. Kaoru, si me conocieras realmente, sabrías que esto me duele tanto o más que a ti. Sí, es verdad que cuando le dijiste todas esas cosas a Battousai me sentí superior y extremadamente satisfecho al verlo sufrir de esa forma, al ver en sus odiosos ojos la tristeza y al ver como se le derrumbaba el mundo poco a poco. Sí, lo disfruté tanto que por poco y no resisto las ganas de salir yo mismo para seguir humillándolo y para recordarle todo el mal que ha causado. Pero por el momento, me conformé con ver la agonía en su mirada al darse cuenta de que la persona que ama es capaz de herirlo en lo más profundo de su corrompida alma. Incluso me quedé un rato más para seguir mirándolo, y mi satisfacción creció al verlo llorar como un mocoso patético e indefenso, claro que mi satisfacción será completa cuando acabe con él, y entonces el alma de mi hermana quedará libre.

Pero el ver la mirada enfurecida de Kaoru contra mí, me hizo estremecer el cuerpo. Me sentí como el más repugnante de los insectos cuando caí en la cuenta de que yo era el causante de su amarga tristeza, yo que tanto la amo, la he hecho sufrir con tal de ver cumplido mi anhelo de terminar a Battousai. Kaoru… Kaoru, no sé que hacer ahora. Una parte de mi quiere ejecutar la venganza que llevo planeada desde hace tantos años, y otra parte de mi quiere verte sonreír. Las opciones son limitadas para mí; definitivamente tengo que matar a Battousai, de lo contrario el alma de mi hermana no encontrará descanso, pero si lo hago, Kaoru sufrirá mucho con su pérdida… ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Por qué dudo? Si es esto lo que he esperado desde hace años, no puedo declinar ahora que estoy tan cerca de cumplir ese objetivo. No… No… Debo matarlo, sí, matarlo. Solo así, liberaré a Kaoru y a mi querida hermana de ese hombre. 

Kaoru está confundida, sí, está confundida. Battousai la ha confundido de la misma manera que confundió a mi hermana, pero no dejaré que eso vuelva a repetirse… ¡No lo permitiré! 

Sé que al principio sufrirás Kaoru, pero, verás que cuando quedes libre de ese hombre tu mente se despejará, y entonces yo estaré ahí a tu lado para amarte y darte la felicidad que Battousai jamás podría darte. Estaré contigo y comenzarás a amarme, amarás verdaderamente y yo por fin podré darte todo el amor que he guardado en lo más profundo de mi corazón desde la muerte de mi adorada hermana.

Sí, mi prioridad debe ser acabar con Battousai.

Solo espero que hasta que llegue ese día, yo conserve la fuerza para resistir el sufrimiento de Kaoru, por que si no lo logro, entonces no habrá salida para nadie. Hermana, mi adorada hermana, por favor, dame la fuerza necesaria para soportar el verla sufrir, ayúdame a resistirlo y no me permitas flaquear, por favor hermana, te lo pido como el más íntimo favor que puedas darme.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

'-'-'-'-'- _Misao _'-'-'-'-'-

¡Demonios! 

Han pasado cinco días desde que esos tres desaparecieron y yo estoy completamente desesperada. Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, Tae, el doctor Genzai y yo hemos buscado por todos lados y no encontramos señal alguna de ellos. ¿Dónde demonios pueden estar? ¿Qué les pudo haber pasado?

Se suponía que Kaoru había salido a buscar a Aoshi, pero después de que saliera del dojo, ni Aoshi ni ella regresaron. Y por si fuera poco, Himura también está desaparecido, no lo vi desde esa misma mañana. Todo está muy raro, hay algo que me dice que la desaparición de los tres tiene conexión, pero no solo eso. Según me contó Kaoru, esa noche habría una gran cena en Akabeko que un amigo muy íntimo de ella había reservado, en esa cena, Kaoru y Aoshi darían a conocer su secreto a todos los demás, secreto que hasta ahora yo solamente sé: Aoshi y Kaoru son hermanos. Pero, nada coincide. Después de esperarlos tantas horas en el dojo, me sentía tan mal por el resfriado que no pude hacer otra cosa, pero luego comencé a impacientarme muchísimo. Era ya bastante tarde cuando Sano, Megumi y Tae vinieron al dojo muy preocupados.

-¿Sucedió algo grave? – preguntó Megumi preocupada cuando les abrí la puerta en compañía de Yahiko y Tsubame.

-Pues no sé que responder… Ni Kaoru, ni Himura ni Aoshi han regresado. Estoy muy preocupada, no tengo idea de donde puedan estar – le dije.

-¿Cómo? Pero si esta mañana Kaoru pasó al consultorio y preguntó por Aoshi.

-Entonces Kaoru sí llegó a la clínica. ¿Aoshi también estaba ahí? – le pregunté a Megumi con cierta esperanza.

-No. Y en cuanto se lo informé a Kaoru, ella salió rápidamente de la clínica. Pero me dijo que nos veríamos en la noche para la cena, pero estuvimos esperando en Akabeko y jamás llegó.

-No lo entiendo Megumi. Se supone que lo de la cena ya estaba planeado desde hace algunos días. ¿Por qué Kaoru se desaparecería tan de repente?

-Disculpa Misao – intervino Tae, quien también estaba presente. – Megumi me dijo que según lo que Kaoru le contó, un muchacho ya había ido a mi restaurante para encomendarme que se realizara una cena especial.

-Sí, así es, como una especie de reservación – afirmé.

-El detalle es que esa reservación, como tú la llamas, jamás fue hecha. En todos estos días nadie vino a pedirme el Akabeko para organizar una cena especial. Yo no tenía ni idea de que nos reuniríamos esta noche.

-Pero eso no es posible Tae… - respondí totalmente confundida.

-Y a todo esto. ¿Dónde se supone que puede estar Kenshin? Que los tres desaparezcan en un solo día es demasiado extraño. ¿No les parece? – pronunció Sanosuke, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada y, no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero estaba tomando de la mano a Megumi y ella no parecía molesta por ello. Pero como estaba tan nerviosa, no presté mayor atención a aquel detalle.

-Pues en eso tienes razón cabeza de gallo – le dije.

Esa noche, sin importarme el resfriado, todos salimos a buscarlos. Caminamos durante horas, pero no había nada que nos pudiera dar un indicio o pista de su paradero. La ciudad cada vez es más grande y con cada día descubrimos que nos falta mucho por seguir buscando, solo espero que los tres estén bien y ojalá que pronto sepamos algo de ellos. Por ahora, Sanosuke a movilizado a sus amigos para que nos ayuden en la búsqueda, incluso dimos parte a la policía, pero no nos hicieron el menor caso, además, ¿ellos de qué servirían?. Mandé unas cartas a algunos de los ninjas que tenemos aquí en Tokio y también nos están ayudando, confío en que pronto sabremos algo de ellos. Después de todo, no pudieron desaparecer así nada más por que sí.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

_Continuará…_

**Notas de la autora:**

Muy bien, este capítulo especie de explicación sobre los sentimientos de Enishi. Como ya han podido notar, este fic es mi versión del Jinchuu Arc y pues me ha costado mucho trabajo reflexionar en los personajes para crear una historia más o menos aceptable. Sobre Enishi, pues quiero decir que es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Rurouni Kenshin, no solo por que es extremadamente atractivo, si no por que desde pequeño su mente fue demasiado compleja y la verdad es que considero todo un reto profundizar en el Enishi vengativo del Jinchuu Arc para ver su lado humano, por que al fin y al cabo es una persona y tiene sentimientos como cualquier otro. Ahora, con este capítulo mi intención no es darle una justificación a Enishi para que haga lo que está haciendo, pero si quiero que conozcan los argumentos que este joven podría tener para actuar de esa manera. Créanme que para mí ha sido muy difícil, ya que amo a Kenshin  y no me gusta que lo quieran torturar, pero, creo que de todos su enemigos, es Enishi quien podría tener razones más fundadas para odiarlo, y no es por que la tipa Yukishirou valga la pena, si no por que a veces el lazo que establecemos con las personas puede ser inexplicablemente fuerte e incluso irracional. Además, pónganse en el lugar de Enishi. ¿Cómo reaccionarían si estuvieran en una situación similar?

Pues ojalá les guste capítulo, realmente lo deseo de corazón.

Ahora, antes de seguir, les informo que el siguiente capítulo está listo ya, pero realmente necesito saber sus opiniones. Yo sé que es un vil chantaje y me avergüenzo sobremanera por ello, pero ESTOY DESESPERADA, así que, me he fijado una cantidad de reviews que no les diré, pero, en cuanto la sobrepase, publicaré el siguiente capítulo sin demora. Por favor, necesito de sus valiosos comentarios, opinen sobre los capítulos que deseen pero por favor, se los suplico, díganmelo. Disculpen mi técnica, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor, espero que no les moleste mucho.

Y si quieren saber sobre las actualizaciones de este fic, déjenme su dirección electrónica en un review o bien mándenme un e-mail.

Por último quisiera agradecer a:

Misao Mayfair.

Jocky-Misao.

Rurouni Andrea.

Carolina.

Niky.

Mi gran amiga Rae-chan.

Mi gran amiga Tanuki-chan.

Meg.

Kaory Kamiya.

Minako-chan.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews… Bueno, ya saben, si quieren pronto el siguiente cap, a mandar opiniones. 

Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto.

Hitokiri lady.

Hitokiri_rlady@hotmail.com


	7. Don't cry

**Cuando el amor duele: La venganza…**

****

Ah! No resistí la tentación, así que decidí publicar de una vez n_n De nuevo agradezco mucho su apoyo y que me mandaran sus opiniones. Pido disculpas por el chantaje, pero es que estaba desesperada ^^u

De verdad espero que les guste este capítulo, me esmeré muchísimo para hacerlo y le puse lo mejor de mí, deseo en verdad que les guste y sobre todo que me dejen su review.

Otra cosa, desde hace tiempo que estoy arreglando unas imágenes de Rurouni Kenshin con motivo de este capítulo. Me encanaría enviárselas como símbolo de mi enorme agradecimiento, así que si quieren ver mis humildes imágenes les pido de favor que me dejen su correo electrónico en un review o bien me manden un mail solicitando que les envíe esas imágenes. 

****

Si quieren sentir más este capítulo, les recomiendo que lo acompañen con la música de Rurouni Kenshin. Las piezas románticas de su preferencia. En mi caso:  Her most Beautiful Smile, Omoi odorenai, Departure, Starless, El tema de los Oni, Kaoru to Misao, la sonata patética de Bethoveen e incluso el Intermezzo Synfonica de Pietro Mascagni.

Ahora sí los dejo con el cap… n_n

****

**Capítulo 7: Don't cry**

::-::-::-::-::-_Kenshin_-::-::-::-::-::-::-::

Que gratificante puede ser el desengaño algunas veces. Esta, es una de esas ocasiones. Acabo de encontrarme con Kaoru y pude esclarecer todo lo que necesitaba aclarar. Fue una terrible agonía la que pasé desde hace cinco noches, ni siquiera pude dormir, no tenía deseos de hacerlo. 

Pensé mucho, en verdad que pensé mucho, pero eso fue en el transcurso de los días. 

Después de que Kaoru me rompiera el corazón, mi mente se encontró en un completo caos. No exagero al decir que me volví loco, perdí la razón y todo dominio de mi mismo. 

Creí todo lo que Kaoru me había dicho, la forma en que me miró y la forma en que me lo dijo fue convincente en extremo. Después de todo, no la culpaba. ¿Qué podía haber visto en mí? Si solo soy un simple vagabundo arrepentido, miserable, sin nada que ofrecerle.  En ese aspecto, creía que ella tenía razón, tal vez por eso pensé que había verdad en sus palabras. 

Pero, había algo que realmente me enfurecía y me entristecía al mismo tiempo. Podía aceptar que ella no sintiera nada por mí, podía aceptar incluso que me odiara por haberla puesto en peligro en incontables ocasiones, podía aceptar que me viera como un ser patético desesperado por recibir unas cuantas gotas de cariño, podía aceptar que no me amara como yo la amaba a ella. Pero lo que no podía aceptar, era que hubiera jugado conmigo de esa manera, que me hubiera engañado todo el tiempo fingiendo ser alguien que no era, no podía aceptar que la impecable imagen que tenía de ella se viera opacada por defectos como la mentira o la traición… No, de ninguna manera aceptaría que la Kaoru que yo conocía fuera solo una simple mentira.

Pero me sentí tan humillado que no lo resistí y le grité que se marchara, no solo había destrozado mi corazón, si no también el poco orgullo que me quedaba. Me había dejado muerto en vida y lo peor de todo es que parecía disfrutarlo, se burlaba de mí sin mostrar la menor compasión.

Nunca había sentido tanta tristeza dentro de mí, creí que moriría y no pude evitar llorar amargamente por aquella horrible decepción. Lloré rogando que aquello fuera una horrible pesadilla, por eso me quedé esperando para despertar, pero el final de ese horrible sueño jamás llegó. Mientras lloraba, a mi mente venían los recuerdos de todos aquellos momentos que pasé junto a ella, pero eran tan rápidos que no podía detenerme a reflexionar claramente en ellos y en vez de consolarme, aquello solo me producía más dolor, si es posible sentir más dolor del que ya experimentaba. 

Mi tristeza crecía y con ella una rabia interior que me quemaba. ¿Porqué jugar así conmigo? ¿Qué ganaría? ¿Acaso eso era una especie de castigo para mí? ¿No fue bastante castigo vagar sin rumbo durante diez años? ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerme infeliz? ¿Acaso yo definitivamente no tenía derecho a recibir un poco de felicidad?

Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Me sentí harto, cansado de ser siempre el que tiene que sufrir y pagar, cansado de ser el indigno, cansado de no aspirar a nada. No soportaba que el hermoso mundo de fantasía que cree para estar con Kaoru, se desmoronara tan rápidamente. Y lo peor es que no soportaba la idea de que Kaoru fuera una persona mala. Dependía tanto de ella que la vida ya no tuvo el menor sentido para mí.

Recordé sin cesar hasta el más mínimo detalle de nuestra despedida, lo hice una y otra vez, sufriendo una interminable agonía, sintiendo como la vida se me escapaba. Luego, venía a mi mente su imagen burlándose de mí junto con ese sujeto de quien supuestamente estaba enamorada, los dos me habían hecho sentir tan miserable que me encolericé. Me enfurecí como nunca antes lo había hecho. Los celos se adueñaron de mí, tanto, que por primera vez conocí lo que es el odio. Me odiaba a mí mismo por amarla a ella, y odiaba a aquel sujeto por que ella lo amaba, también quería odiarla a ella, pero eso era tan imposible como dejar de amarla. En ese momento, la rabia me privó totalmente de la razón, tanto, que lo único que sabía era a quien amaba y lo que quería saber, era a quien odiar. 

Sin pensarlo, me levanté y con pasos lentos e irregulares comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno, siguiendo solamente una muy tenue fragancia que percibía débilmente en el ambiente. Una fragancia conocida para mis sentidos y para mi alma, una fragancia natural, fresca y juvenil que solo ella podía emanar, parecida a la de jazmines frescos y tiernos bañados en rocío, así era ese sutil aroma que mi corazón siguió casi por instinto. Caminé y caminé, sin mirar siquiera a dónde me dirigía, siguiendo solamente ese dulce aroma que se intensificaba más y más. En mi mente solo había un pensamiento: Encontrar a Kaoru y al sujeto que me la había arrebatado, cerciorarme de que ese hombre fuera lo suficiente digno para ella, no como yo, que no lo era.

Llegué a una gran casa, sumamente lujosa y espaciosa, con un patio enorme. El aroma se hacía muchísimo más fuerte en ese lugar, en ese instante reaccioné y me pareció sentir la presencia de Kaoru muy cerca. La ansiedad por verla me dominó por completo, no dudé en irrumpir en la construcción como si fuera un simple ladrón. Escalé el muro y noté que había muchos guardias vigilando por todos lados, no me importó en lo más mínimo. Con mucha cautela me introduje en el lugar y recorrí el patio que se componía por un extenso jardín. Seguí explorando caminando entre el pasto, noté que la casa tenía varias habitaciones. Había muchos guardias vigilando por lo que tuve que avanzar con cuidado para no ser visto. 

De pronto, el aroma de Kaoru y su aura se hicieron mucho más intensos, ella estaba cerca, lo sabía. Agudicé cuanto pude mis sentidos y lo que logré me sorprendió. Podía escuchar tristes y ahogados gemidos de dolor, un llanto muy amargo, doloroso al punto que me estremecía. Traté de seguir el sonido de ese llanto y di con que provenía de una habitación que se encontraba en la parte alta de la casa, aquella habitación tenía una especie de balcón. Quise acercarme lo más que se pudiera, por lo que busqué un modo de subir sin ser visto. Casualmente, había un enorme árbol junto al balcón de donde provenía aquel llanto, no dudé un solo instante y subí trepando por el tronco hasta alcanzar la altura de aquella habitación. 

Cuando alcancé una altura razonable, traté de identificar el sonido de aquellos sollozos. De pronto, escuché que alguien pronunciaba mi nombre y la voz que lo hizo fue identificada rápidamente por los oídos de mi alma. Se trataba de Kaoru, sí, era ella quien lloraba amargamente pronunciando mi nombre sin cesar, implorando perdón en medio de la noche. Su habitación estaba totalmente oscura, pero ella se encontraba afuera, llorando, diciendo que me amaba, que la perdonara, que no tenía opción, que no quiso hacerlo, que no soportaría. 

Me llené de confusión, después de haberme dicho todas esas cosas horribles, Kaoru, creyendo estar sola, lloraba por lo que había hecho. No supe que pensar, me sentí desorientado, pero mi corazón albergó una pequeña esperanza, aunque el dolor por su despedida seguía latente. El verla llorar de esa manera me partió el alma y yo también me puse a llorar sin consuelo. No encontraba explicación alguna a lo que sucedía, quería ir a consolarla, pero una especie de orgullo me lo impedía. ¿Qué tal si me volvía a rechazar? Mi corazón no lo soportaría, y yo estaba tan confundido que no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer más que llorar junto con ella escondido en las hojas de ese frondoso árbol y la oscuridad. Me detuve a reflexionar mucho sobre lo todo que habíamos pasado juntos, desde que la conocí hasta ese fatídico día, pero esta vez razoné y me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Ahora que lo razonaba con mucho detenimiento, la idea de que Kaoru fingiera durante tanto tiempo me resultaba ilógica. No era posible que todo hubiera sido una actuación, ¿quien sería capaz de fingir tales sentimientos? No, Kaoru siempre había demostrado ser una buena persona, incapaz de jugar con los sentimientos de la gente, era tonto pensar que de la noche a la mañana cambiara radicalmente. Algo andaba mal, lo sentía, lo sabía. Después de recordar y reflexionar sin descanso, me di cuenta de que un aura de tristeza rodeaba a Kaoru cuando me dijo todas esas palabras, podía escuchar el llanto de su corazón, podía sentir la lucha interna que se desataba en su ser, podía sentir su desesperación y, escuchando su llanto, me di cuenta de que Kaoru realmente era una buena actriz, pero su actuación no fue durante todo el tiempo en que convivimos juntos, su actuación tuvo lugar en el momento en que me rechazó, me humilló y me dijo que no me amaba. Me convenció en ese momento, pero ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro.

Pasaron dos días y Kaoru parecía haber perdido todo deseo de vivir, se la pasaba encerrada en esa alcoba durante el día, al parecer no comía y solo dormía a pequeños ratos, lo sé, por que yo mismo la vigilaba sin que me viera. Durante esos dos días, unos sirvientes eran los que se encargaban de atender a Kaoru, pero ella siempre los rechazaba, exigiendo ver a su hermano. ¿Hermano? ¿Acaso Kaoru tenía un hermano? Eso yo no lo sé, jamás me comentó que tuviera un hermano. Las dudas volvieron a mi mente, había cosas de Kaoru que yo no sabía y eso me desestabilizaba de nuevo, si no me había contado algo así, entonces podría existir la posibilidad de que me mintiera en muchas otras cosas.

Pero cada vez que llegaba la noche, Kaoru salía a ese balcón y de nuevo rompía en llanto totalmente desconsolada, llamándome, llorando por mí… Y entonces, mi corazón volvía a retener la esperanza de que ella me amara.

Al tercer día, los sirvientes trataron de hacer comer a Kaoru, pero ella los rechazaba bruscamente. Ese día, un sujeto entró a su habitación sin ninguna clase de reparos. 

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? Hay demasiado alboroto aquí – dijo el sujeto que recién había entrado. Por el estilo de sus ropas, deduje que era el mismo hombre que vi entrando al dojo  y en el río con Kaoru en pasadas ocasiones. Quise ver su rostro, pero la boina que usaba en la cabeza y unas gafas no me dejaban apreciarlo bien.

-Lo que pasa, señor Shiroge, es que la señorita lleva más de dos días rehusándose a comer, y si sigue así puede enfermar – dijo uno de los sirvientes. Le había dicho señor Shiroge, supe que ese era el hombre por el que Kaoru me había dejado, la supuesta persona a la que amaba. Quise entrar y darle una paliza, pero me detuve por que creí que solo le causaría problemas a Kaoru con mi comportamiento irracional. Por más que trataba de ver el rostro de aquel hombre, no lo lograba y comenzaba a impacientarme.

-No quiero comer… ¡Lo que quiero es ver a mi hermano! – exigió Kaoru bruscamente. Por lo que vi, estaba muy enojada. La furia emanaba de sus irritados ojos.

-Déjenme a solas con ella – dijo el supuesto Shiroge.

Los sirvientes se fueron dejando solos a Kaoru y al otro hombre.

-Kaoru. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – dijo él, dándole la espalda.

-Sabes muy bien lo que quiero que hagas. ¡No puedes tenerme así para siempre! Estoy enloqueciendo cada día. ¿Acaso no lo ves? – le respondió ella totalmente furiosa.

-Siento mucho que estés pasando por esto, pero así como estás, no puedo confiar en ti lo suficiente como para dejar que veas a tu hermano.

-¡ESTOY HARTA DE TUS TONTERÍAS ENISHI! – gritó Kaoru totalmente fuera de sí. Pero cuando dijo "Enishi", algo se agitó en mi interior. Ese nombre… Me traía recuerdos de la época en que yo era un hitokiri… Enishi… ¿Sería posible que se tratara de Enishi Yukishirou? 

-Por favor, entiende que no tengo más opciones – respondió él al tiempo que se daba la vuelta. Luego, poco  a poco, el sujeto se acercó a Kaoru, se quitó la boina y los lentes que no me dejaban ver su rostro. Y entonces lo vi… Me quedé estupefacto. Lo reconocí al instante. Era Enishi, el hermano pequeño de… de… Tomoe. Sí, aquel niño que conocí cuando era un hitokiri, se había convertido en un hombre, tenía el cabello blanco y su expresión lógicamente era más madura. No había duda, se trataba de Enishi… Pero… ¿Acaso tenía dos nombres? No entiendo, por qué le llamaban Shiroge… y por qué ahora, la misma Kaoru le llamaba Enishi… 

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir reteniéndome aquí a la fuerza? ¿No entiendes que odio estar aquí? – volvió a decir Kaoru.

-¡Hasta que cumpla mi venganza! – respondió Enishi. – Tú no puedes estar al lado de alguien como Battousai. Él no te merece.

-¡ÉL ME AMA! 

-Por favor Kaoru. Te está engañando, lo hace de la misma forma en que engañó a mi hermana.

-¡TONTERÍAS! Yo soy quien lo ha engañado. Soy yo quien no lo merece – respondió Kaoru con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Y a pesar de todo… Aún tengo la osadía de amarlo más que nunca, sabiendo que no soy digna de su amor. Lo amo demasiado ¿no lo entiendes?

-¡Suficiente! No vine aquí a escucharte desvariar. Más vale que comas algo si no quieres enfermarte. Tu hermano no estará muy contento.

-¡DEJA DE CHANTAJEARME CON MI HERMANO! ¡EXIJO VERLO! ¡YO CUMPLÍ!

-No lo verás hasta que yo lo diga. Y más vale que te comportes o si no…

-¿O SI NO QUÉ? ¿Más chantajes Enishi?

-No me provoques Kaoru. No sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz.

-Eres capaz de cualquier cosa. Me convertiste en un ser despreciable. Ahora sé que puedes hacer lo que sea con tal de sentirte satisfecho. Pero te juro que esto no durará, encontraré una salida o moriré en el intento, pero no pienso seguir viviendo esta mentira…

Enishi, se retiró después de escuchar las palabras de Kaoru. Yo, me quedé ahí, mirándola llorar de rabia… Ahora, mi corazón se regeneraba poco a poco y el deseo de vivir comenzó a renacer dentro de mí. Aunque estaba confundido por la presencia de Enishi, supe que esto se trataba de su venganza, bien fundada por que, al fin y al cabo, yo maté a su hermana mayor. Ahora tenía mucho que pensar… Me debatía entre dejar que Enishi cumpliera su venganza o luchar por mi felicidad.

Durante las siguientes noches pensé mucho en eso, ahí, en ese árbol… Escuchando el llanto de Kaoru. Me sentía mal por todos los tristes recuerdos que venían a mi memoria, pero al final, pude tomar una decisión.

Esta vez, seguiría a mi corazón. Y lo único que mi corazón mandaba, era hacer feliz a la persona que amo. ¿Soy egoísta? Tal vez, pero ya he sufrido mucho durante diez años… Y el crimen que cometí con Tomoe, no se resolverá con el hecho de que Enishi se manche las manos con mi sangre…  Lo siento mucho… pero no dejaré que Kaoru sufra por los errores que cometí en el pasado… Voy a luchar por ella.

El golpe que recibí con la despedida de Kaoru ha sido el golpe más duro que he tenido que enfrentar, pero bien dicen que lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte. Y ahora, que había sobrevivido a aquello, me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar por mi felicidad. No me importó que fuera egoísmo, lucharía por la felicidad de Kaoru y por mi felicidad, por que a fin de cuentas, Tomoe murió para verme feliz.

A la quinta noche, mi mente estaba lo suficientemente clara como para actuar. Decidí presentarme ante Kaoru. Así lo hice. 

Al principio ella se sorprendió mucho, en cuanto la vi, un pensamiento pasó por mi mente: "Veamos hasta dónde puedes llegar". 

La miré y noté lo delgada que se había puesto en tan pocos días, sus ojos irritados hasta el extremo, me dolió mucho verla así. Le hablé para tranquilizarla, la abracé, la besé y aunque al principio parecía renuente, terminó por ceder y entregarse. Me pidió perdón… Eso me avergonzó, era yo quien debía pedir su perdón. Le pedí que dejara de llorar, ya han sido demasiadas lágrimas. Aún así, esta vez pude escuchar a su corazón, y me dijo que me amaba. Eso fue suficiente para mí, no necesito más razones para vivir… Me ama y yo por su amor seré capaz de todo, hasta de luchar contra mi propio pasado al cual le temo tanto… Si ella está a mi lado, nada me vencerá, seré fuerte por ella y por nuestra felicidad. La sacaré de ahí… No sé como, pero lo haré…

Ahora iré al dojo, supongo que todos deben preguntarse qué sucede. Debo explicarles, aunque ni yo mismo sé muy bien lo que ocurre. Pero al menos sé que ella me ama… Me ama… Me ama…

Kaoru… espérame un poco… solo espérame un poco…

……………………………………………………………….

:-:-:-:-:-:-: _Kaoru :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

¿Qué es lo que sucede?

¿Qué hago?

Creo… Creo que solo soy un simple juguete del destino, sin rumbo ni certezas. 

¿Cómo debo sentirme ahora? ¿Feliz? ¿Triste? ¿Estúpida?

Ni siquiera yo me entiendo. Lo único que sé ahora es que lo amo demasiado y si no encuentro una salida, puedo ser capaz de cometer un disparate con tal de reunirme con él y estoy segura que esta vez no podré resistirme a sus besos, a sus caricias, a su voz susurrándome al oído, a sus brazos, a su mirada, a todo, a Kenshin. No podré resistirme, no después de lo que pasó hace solo unos instantes…

Mis ánimos están tan exaltados que no puedo evitar recordarlo una y otra vez, sintiendo ese calor extraño que invade mi ser.

Sumando esta, son ya cinco noches las que he pasado fuera de mi dojo. Cinco noches desde que me despedí de Kenshin al decirle todas esas horribles y dolorosas mentiras. Cinco noches en las cuales me he pasado llorando sin cesar, a veces gritando, a veces gimiendo pronunciando su nombre e implorando desesperadamente su perdón. Sí, implorando su perdón, aunque sabía perfectamente que él no podía escuchar mis palabras, ¿cómo?, si ni siquiera sabía dónde me encontraba, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

No tengo la menor idea de cómo pudo encontrarme, pero, me siento tan feliz de que lo hiciera. Necesitaba verlo o de lo contrario pronto me volvería loca, dependo tanto de él… Pero, necesito pensar, debe existir alguna explicación, ¿Cómo me encontró? Tal vez, si intento recordar a profundidad, pueda hallar la respuesta que busco. Muy bien, comencemos:

Como todas las noches desde que vivo aquí, salí al balcón de esta habitación y comencé a llorar desconsolada. Las más de las veces, los sentimientos de una mujer se ven forzados a tomar caminos tortuosos y ajenos a su verdadera esencia. Si al menos pudiéramos impedir que nuestros corazones se aferraran a las cosas, no sufriríamos tan duramente su pérdida. Pensaba que pronto moriría, creía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que perdiera la razón. Mi llanto se fue intensificando más y más hasta que mi respiración se hizo irregular. Pero no me importaba, total, eso mismo me había sucedido las noches anteriores. Es así, que seguí llorando, no tardé en comenzar a pronunciar su nombre y balbucear palabras como un "te amo…" de vez en cuando  o un "perdóname" o simplemente "Kenshin…". Lo hacía sin darme cuenta y mi llanto no cesaba, la verdad es que no me interesaba dejar de llorar. Aunque comencé a temer el momento en que las lágrimas se me terminaran, por que entonces ya no tendría a nadie que me ayudara a cargar con el dolor que sentía. Pero creo que mi salvación llegó incluso antes de que las lágrimas se me agotaran.

Estaba lloviendo, no era una lluvia torrencial, pero tampoco podría decirse que fuera una lluvia ligera. Yo salí al balcón y lloraba, sintiendo el agua caer en todo mi cuerpo, sintiendo la temperatura fría de la lluvia en mi cabeza, en mi espalda, en mis hombros, dejando que mis lágrimas se confundieran con las gotas de agua que fluían incesante a través de mi rostro. En ese momento, mi vista quedó fija en un árbol que daba con el balcón, un árbol bastante grande, lo suficiente como para albergar a una persona, quedé como hipnotizada viendo como las verdes hojas recibían a la lluvia. De pronto, sin siquiera advertir una sola señal, miré con estupefacción como algo o alguien saltaba de ese frondoso árbol y se posaba delante de mí. Mi primera reacción fue de sobresalto y no pude evitar que saliera de mi boca un muy pequeño alarido de sorpresa cuando aquel ser se colocaba justo delante de mí. En seguida, el sujeto me habló y cuando escuché su voz e identifiqué el color de esa inmensa cabellera alumbrada únicamente con la luz de luna supe que se trataba de Kenshin, lo cual, me llenó aún más de sorpresa. 

Al verlo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, pero él permanecía con la cabeza baja y yo no podía ver sus ojos, por lo que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaría pasando por su mente. 

-Shsssss- susurró antes de que yo pudiera articular palabra. –Nos volvemos a ver, mi hermosa guerrera – dijo con un tono de voz grave y bajo.

-¿Có… Có… Cómo llegaste… Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – dije con gran esfuerzo debido a que no podía recuperarme de la increíble sorpresa. 

-No hagas caso de ese detalle, Kaoru. Lo que importa, es que estamos juntos una vez más – me dijo de nuevo con ese tono extraño de voz. Yo aún seguía sin poder ver sus ojos.

-No… No… No puedes estar aquí – repliqué al momento que volteaba a ver la puerta del cuarto para verificar que estuviera bien cerrada. Si Enishi se enteraba de que Kenshin estaba justo en la habitación que me había asignado, de seguro estallaría en cólera, y no solo Aoshi y yo, si no también Kenshin, estaríamos en grave peligro.

-No te preocupes. Seré muy breve – me dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar con paso muy lento hacia mí aún con la cabeza baja.

-¿A qué vienes Kenshin? Creí que todo estaba dicho ya. No regresaré contigo, eso quedó muy claro – dije tratando de parecer molesta y fría.

-No malinterpretes las cosas, Kaoru. El propósito de esta visita, no es para tratar de disuadirte sobre la decisión que has tomado. En realidad, vine a despedirme – al momento que Kenshin pronunció esas últimas palabras, alcé la cabeza y pude ver sus ojos, su mirada violácea era sumamente intensa y mostraba absoluta determinación. No supe qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante tal mirada y ante tales palabras. Me quedé parada, como una tonta.

-Kaoru – dijo él, después de lanzarme una intensa y penetrante mirada que me hizo estremecer. –Tan solo mírate. Tus ojos, ese hermoso azul oscuro que me fascina en tus ojos se ve diferente, como si hubieras llorado tanto que ni siquiera pueden resistirlo más, están tan irritados que podría jurar que sientes dolor incluso con mirar – me dijo utilizando un tono diferente de voz, dulce y melancólico. Ciertamente Kenshin tenía razón, había descrito perfectamente lo que sentía en mis irritados ojos, por supuesto que me dolían después de haber llorado cinco noches enteras. En ese instante, subí la cabeza y mi mirada se encontró con la de él, lo que aprecié en ella me llenó de estupefacción. Los ojos violetas de Kenshin estaban tan irritados o más que los míos, pareciera que él también hubiera llorado durante mucho tiempo y ahora, sus ojos tenían un toque de melancolía que ejercía sobre mí una atracción inexplicable. Además de eso, su aspecto me preocupó, tenía ojeras, parecía que no hubiera dormido durante días enteros, su tez era más pálida e incluso creo que se veía un poco más delgado, a pesar de eso, se veía tan atractivo que comencé a sentirme nerviosa.

-No… No puedes estar aquí Kenshin, alguien podría verte.

-¿Te refieres a todos los guardias que rodean la casa? No te preocupes, ninguno podría darse cuenta de mi presencia – dijo tranquilo.

-Ke… Kenshin, debes irte.

-¿En verdad quieres que me valla? – me preguntó serenamente. Yo no supe que responder y me quedé callada de nuevo como una tonta. –Está bien, me iré, lo prometo. – Cuando Kenshin dijo eso, sentí que el corazón se me destrozaba aún más, me sentía tan impotente que desee morir en ese instante. Luego, como si fuera una criatura agonizante, lo miré de pies a cabeza. Era de lo más hermoso, con la lluvia fluyendo por todo su cuerpo, estaba empapado al igual que yo. Comencé a sentirme extraña cuando miré el recorrido de las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban sobre la parte descubierta de su pecho. El verlo así, me desestabilizó por completo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué esperas para irte?- lo desafié.

-Solo necesito una orden, dime que me vaya y lo haré. Sabes que siempre estaré complacido de cumplir hasta el más mínimo de tus deseos.

-Vete ya entonces, Kenshin – dije tratando de contener las lágrimas que se concentraban en mis ojos.

-Pero… ¿Es eso lo que deseas, Kaoru? – me preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar con pasos sumamente lentos alrededor mío. Me  dio la impresión de que estuviera examinándome. Me dejó sin palabras, no supe qué responder. El nudo en mi garganta no me dejó pronunciar nada y mi corazón estaba tan desestabilizado que ni siquiera sabía que sentía.

-No… No tienes nada que hacer aquí, Kenshin. Entiéndelo – dije casi sin voz.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta, Kaoru. ¿En verdad quieres que me marche? ¿En verdad quieres que salga para siempre de tu vida?- De nuevo me había dejado desarmada. Estaba segura de que esta vez ya no podría fingir, no tendría la fuerza suficiente para volver a actuar como lo había hecho antes. No tendría la fuerza para mentirle una vez más sobre mi amor por él. 

Me quedé parada bajo la lluvia sin decir nada. Con la cabeza mirando al suelo. En ese momento, lo único que podía hacer era guardar el más absoluto silencio, de esa forma tal vez se rendiría. Pero contrario a lo que yo pensaba, Kenshin siguió más fuerte en su empresa. Aunque yo miraba hacia abajo, sabía perfectamente que Kenshin me observaba, y la intensidad de su mirada me inquietaba mucho. No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos así, sin decir nada, tal vez fueron algunos minutos, pero para mí fue interminable. Después del silencio sepulcral que había reinado entre nosotros, Kenshin se decidió a romperlo.

-¿Tienes idea de todo lo que acabas de decirme sin pronunciar nada? – me preguntó, y yo me quedé confundida. –La otra noche, me quedó muy claro que ya no querías volver a verme, que no me amabas, que todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros había sido una simple mentira. Sí, escuché atentamente todas y cada una de tus palabras. Te escuché perfectamente, Kaoru. Pero. ¿Sabes cuál fue mi error? – Seguí mirándolo, mi confusión crecía a cada segundo. – Mi error, fue que te escuché a ti en vez de escuchar a tu corazón, aunque incluso tus hermosos ojos fueron capaces de mentirme, tu corazón no. Eso jamás podría ocurrir contigo.

Seguí en silencio. Me sentí expuesta, Kenshin me estaba desnudando el alma con sus palabras y ese dulce y suave tono de su voz, no pude poner resistencia alguna. Y ese calor interno que me invadía se incrementaba más y más.

De pronto, Kenshin se colocó delante de mí, y sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, recargó su frente mojada sobre la mía y cerró los ojos. Sin poder contenerme, cerré los ojos también para sentir con más claridad su respiración y esa calidez natural que emana de él. 

-Tu intención era herirme, lo sé. No querías hacerlo, también lo sé. Pero lo hiciste – me dijo en voz baja. Yo, sumamente avergonzada, dejé que una lágrima rebelde rodara por mi mejilla. Nos quedamos así unos instantes, juntos, sin hacer nada más que sentir como la lluvia mojaba aún más nuestros ya empapados cuerpos. Posteriormente, Kenshin volvió a sorprenderme con otro movimiento totalmente inesperado. No me di cuenta en que momento su frente dejó de recargarse sobre la mía. En un ágil movimiento, Kenshin pasó de estar frente a mí a colocarse detrás de mí, una vez hecho esto, cruzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello recargándolos sobre mis hombros y los apretó muy suavemente. Sin tener noción absoluta de nada, tomé uno de sus brazos y dejé escapar más lágrimas. Ahora sentía el aire tibio de su respiración junto a mi cuello y eso provocó que me sintiera aún más nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que dice tu corazón ahora? – me preguntó con un susurro muy cerca de mi oído. El sentirlo tan próximo a mí, hizo que una especie de explosión recorriera súbitamente todos y cada uno de mis nervios, provocando que se me erizara la piel y que me estremeciera lanzando un suspiro irregular. 

-Por favor Kaoru, respóndeme. ¿Qué dice tu corazón ahora? – volvió a preguntarme pacientemente.

No pude soportarlo más, mi resistencia había sobrepasado el límite desde hace mucho, me fue imposible controlar mis sentimientos.

-Pe… perdón… - susurré débilmente mientras más lágrimas caían de mis mejillas.

Kenshin no dijo nada, en vez de eso, me tomó suavemente del mentón con su dedo pulgar y volteó mi rostro en una forma tan sutil que quedé perpleja y maravillada ante su delicadeza, luego acercó lentamente su rostro al mío y comenzó a darme muy pequeños besos en los labios, eran tan pequeños y breves que parecían simples sutiles toques con sus labios, besitos suaves. Al principio no los correspondí, pero sentía tal mezcla de deseo y necesidad que, sin darme cuenta, comencé a corresponder cada uno de sus tiernos besos con otros suaves hasta que fue él quien me dio otro beso mucho más intenso. Me besó como nunca antes me había besado. ¡Como extrañaba el dulce sabor de sus labios! En su beso percibí una mezcla de pasión y a la vez de muchísima ternura, solo Kenshin sería capaz de proyectar tan singular mezcla de sentimientos con esa intensidad.

Mientras más me besaba, el ansia y la sed por él me consumían, tanto, que perdí absolutamente todo control de mi misma y me dejé llevar. No pensaba en nada, ni en Enishi, ni en el dojo, ni en Aoshi, ni en nadie más que no fuera Kenshin y su profundo y a la vez sublime beso que me hacía arder de deseo por él. Me giré completamente hacia él y puse mis brazos en torno a su cuello, luego enredé su cabello entre mis dedos y sentí ganas de despojarlo de su gi aunque la lluvia siguiera cayendo sin compasión sobre nosotros. Al mismo tiempo, las lágrimas caían sin freno de mis ojos y Kenshin lo notó.

De manera muy suave, interrumpió nuestro profundo beso y separó sus labios de los míos. En ese instante reaccioné y me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Era inútil intentar fingir otra vez.

-Ke… Kenshin yo… lo… lo siento… yo… - balbucee sin dejar de llorar.

-Tranquila preciosa. Es suficiente, no llores más. Bastante tuve con verte llorar durante estas cinco horribles noches anhelando desesperadamente besar cada una de tus lágrimas. Por que ¿sabes?, no lloraste sola, mi llanto se hizo uno con el tuyo. Ya no llores por favor. Todo estará bien. Por que nuestro amor es más fuerte que nada, incluso más fuerte que el propio pasado. Esto es una prueba más, cuando termine, podremos estar juntos definitivamente. Lo sé. Fui un tonto. Casi te pierdo por no hacerle caso a tu corazón. Lo siento, lo siento mucho en verdad. Perdona mi tardanza, pero necesitaba estar muy tranquilo para presentarme ante ti. Te prometo que todo estará bien. No sé con exactitud qué es lo que ocurre, pero lo que sí sé es que no estás haciendo esto por voluntad propia y no permitiré que eso siga sucediendo.

-Ke… Kenshin yo…

-Tranquila, no quiero ponerte en riesgo ni meterte en problemas. Me iré, por ahora, pero pronto idearé un plan para sacarte de aquí. Pero antes de eso, quiero que dejes de llorar… Por favor mi amor, ya hemos derramado suficientes lágrimas, sobre todo tú. – Después de consolarme, Kenshin me miró a los ojos y preguntó suavemente - ¿Me amas?

-Sss… sss… sí… - respondí apenada ante su mirada – Pero Kenshin yo… - traté de seguir hablando, pero él me interrumpió.

-Ya… Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber… Pronto saldrás de aquí y podremos estar juntos nuevamente. Antes de irme, quisiera darte esto, lo escribí para ti – de la funda de su espada, Kenshin sacó un rollo pequeño de papel y me lo entregó, yo lo recibí como si fuera una estrella caída del cielo, luego, Kenshin besó mi frente, me abrazó y me dijo – Te resfriarás si sigues mojándote… Solo espera un poco, nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo – en ese momento, Kenshin saltó del balcón y desapareció en medio de la noche y de la lluvia…

Hice caso a lo que me dijo y entré en la habitación. Ahí, me puse a leer con gran emoción lo siguiente:

_Hitori_ ite namidagumikeru mizu no omo ni ukisowaruramu kage ya izure zo__

_¿Eres la única que vierte un diluvio de lágrimas?_

_¿No hay acaso otro reflejo flotando en el rostro de las aguas?_

_Yomosugara__ kuina yori ke ni naku naku zo maki no toguchi ni tatakiwabitsuru_

_Toda la noche lloré y lloré ante tu puerta,_

_Más fuerte que el golpeteo de la polla de agua._

_Kumo_ ma naku nagamuru sora mo kakikurashi ika ni shinoburu shigure naruramu__

_Contemplo el cielo encapotado por una sucesión de nubes interminables,_

_Y mi corazón desborda por tantas lágrimas de anhelo._

_Okutaka_ no aki no aware wo omoiyare tsuki ni kokoro wa akugareru__

_Piensa en mí en la olvidada tristeza del otoño,_

_Aunque tu corazón se sienta arrebatado por la luna._

Aquellos extraordinariamente hermosos y maravillosos pensamientos me conmovieron en extremo, tanto, que incluso yo me sentí inspirada y a mi mente llegaron las siguientes palabras:

_Meguriaite__ mishi ya sore tomo wakanu ma ni kumogakurenishi yowa no tsukikage_

_Tener la suerte de encontrarnos otra vez, ¿llegué a verte realmente o, antes de darme cuenta, habías desaparecido ya tras de las nubes, oh rostro de la luna de media noche?_

_Mi o nageshi namida no kawa no hayaki se o shigarami kakete tare ka todomeshi_

_Aunque me arrojé al torrente de lágrimas, alguien tejió una red para frenar mi caída._

No sé cómo pudo encontrarme, pero estoy feliz de que así fuera. Confiaré en él. Pronto podremos estar juntos y esta vez no dejaré que nada nos separe. Te esperaré Kenshin… Te esperaré…

··················································

Talk to me softly  

There's something in your eyes  

Don't hang your head in sorrow  

And please don't cry  

I know how you feel inside I've  

I've been there before  

Somethin's changin' inside you  

And don't you know  

Don't you cry tonight  

I still love you baby  

Don't you cry tonight  

Don't you cry tonight  

There's a heaven above you baby  

And don't you cry tonight  

Give me a whisper  

And give me a sigh  

Give me a kiss before you  

tell me goodbye  

Don't you take it so hard now  

And please don't take it so bad  

I'll still be thinkin' of you  

And the times we had...baby  

And don't you cry tonight  

Don't you cry tonight  

Don't you cry tonight  

There's a heaven above you baby  

And don't you cry tonight  

And please remember that I never lied  

And please remember  

how I felt inside now honey  

You gotta make it your own way  

But you'll be alright now sugar  

You'll feel better tomorrow  

Come the morning light now baby  

And don't you cry tonight  

An don't you cry tonight  

An don't you cry tonight  

There's a heaven above you baby  

And don't you cry  

Don't you ever cry  

Don't you cry tonight  

Baby maybe someday  

Don't you cry  

Don't you ever cry  

Don't you cry  

Tonight  

  …………………………………………………………………………………

Háblame suavemente

Hay algo en tus ojos

No bajes tu cabeza en la pena

Y por favor no llores

Sé como te sientes por dentro, yo he…

Yo he estado allí antes

Algo está cambiando dentro de ti

Y no lo sabes

No llores esta noche

Yo aún te amo nena

No llores esta noche

No llores esta noche

Hay un cielo sobre ti, nena

Y no llores esta noche

Dame un susurro

Y dame un suspiro

Dame un beso antes de decirme adiós

No lo hagas más difícil ahora

Y por favor no lo tomes tan mal

Todavía estaré pensando en ti

Y en el tiempo en el que nos tuvimos… Nena

Y no llores esta noche

No llores esta noche

No llores esta noche

Hay un cielo sobre ti nena

No llores esta noche

Y por favor recuerda, que nunca mentí

Y por favor recuerda

Como me sentía por dentro, ahora nena

Debes hacer tu propio camino

Pero estarás bien dulzura

Te sentirás mejor mañana

Con la luz del día, ahora nena

Y no llores esta noche

Y no llores esta noche

Y no llores esta noche

Hay un cielo sobre ti nena

No llores 

No llores nunca

No llores esta noche

Nena, quizá, algún día

No llores

No llores nunca

No llores

Esta noche…

_Continuará…_

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola. ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, necesito de sus valiosos comentarios, son los que me ayudan a seguir. También les agradezco mucho a los que han seguido mis historias, desde el regreso de Shura, hasta esta.

Creo que exageré con lo del aroma… Pero no quiero que piensen que la forma en que Kenshin encontró a Kaoru fue como una especie de suerte. Lo que quiero mostrar es que Kenshin encontró a Kaoru por que además de tener todos sus sentidos desarrollados al extremo, el vínculo de amor que hay entre ellos es tan fuerte que Kenshin simplemente se dejó llevar por el, siguiendo el aura melancólica de Kaoru quien de manera inconsciente lo llamaba a su lado desesperadamente mientras lloraba sin consuelo por lo que había hecho. Espero haberme dado a explicar.

Los poemas que vieron, pertenecen a la colección de la gran escritora japonesa Murasaki Shikibu. Ella fue una dama que perteneció a la corte imperial del Japón en el siglo XI. Es muy reconocida y famosa entre los japoneses por haber sido la autora  del más famoso cuento de literatura japonesa _"Historia de Genji (Genji Monogatari). _Los poemas que aparecen, son todos de Murasaki o de las personas con las que estableció un diálogo poético. La poesía, en la forma conocida como _waka (precursora de los _haiku_), era un medio de comunicación común entre los hombres y mujeres del círculo de Murasaki. Los __wakade la colección que se conserva de sus poemas llevan a menudo breves encabezamientos que dan alguna indicación sobre las circunstancias en las que se compusieron. Tanto esta información, como los poemas de Murasaki que se incluyen en este capítulo, han sido obtenidos del libro de Liza Dalby titulado "La Historia de Murasaki. Una cortesana en el palacio imperial", editorial Grijalbo. Uno de los mejores libros que he leído, lo recomiendo ampliamente._

Lo del final es una canción de uno de mis grupos de rock favoritos: Guns N Roses. La melodía se titula, al igual que este capítulo: "Don't Cry".  Creo que la letra va muy bien con lo que sucede, además de que fue una fuente de inspiración para la elaboración de este capítulo.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo exclusivamente a mi amiga **Rae****-chan de Brazil con motivo de su cumpleaños. Espero que disculpes la tardanza amiga, pero te deseo muchas felicidades y ojalá que podamos seguir siendo amigas como hasta ahora. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! ^_^x También muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te agradara este capítulo y ojalá te animes a seguir publicando más de tus excelentes historias en español, estoy a tus órdenes n_n**

Ahora quiero agradecer a:

**Mi amiga Tanuki-chan: Muchas gracias por el super fanart que me mandaste, realmente te quedó espléndido. Muchas gracias también por todo el apoyo que me has brindado. Espero que nos podamos ver pronto en el msn.**

**Minako**-chan: **A ti no tengo palabras para agradecerte. Siempre me has apoyado para que continúe con mis historias. Tú también debes seguir, tienes un futuro brillante como escritora y sobre todo estás en una edad perfecta para comenzar. Ánimo, mucho ánimo. Lucha siempre por lo que quieres y que no abatan los obstáculos que puedas encontrar. Me da muchoo gusto que gustara el capítulo y que compartas conmigo tu valiosa opinión en tus reviews, los cuales son muy emotivos para mí. Pues sí, creo que muchos o mejor dicho, todos nos sabemos la historia de Enishi. Pero nos dejamos llevar tanto por la dulzura de Ken que lo defendemos a toda costa (yo me incluyo), por eso quise detenerme a reflexionar sobre los motivos y fundamentos que podría tener Enishi para buscar una venganza de este tipo y bueno, ponerlo como rival de Kenshin no solo por venganza si no también en el amor por Kaoru fue un toque personal que mi desquiciadamente decidió agregar. No sé por que, pero Enishi se me hace muy buena pareja para Kaoru, claro que Ken está en PRIMER lugar. Bueno, de nuevo te agradezco mucho por todo y espero tus comentarios n_n**

**Chi2: Hola n_n Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y también agradezco tu review. Espero que con este capítulo también me dejes uno n_n**

**Karina-dono: Hola. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te agradara la parte de Enishi. Fue un poco difícil para mí explorar sus sentimientos, ya que aunque es un personaje clave en el manga, creo que Watsuki-sama no lo desarrolló demasiado en cuanto a otros sentimientos, aunque claro, eso me permitió un como de más versatilidad para darle a Enishi un toque diferente al de psicópata maniático enamorado de su hermana. Espero tus valiosos comentarios.**

**Jocky**-misao: **Buaa… Sí, lo sé. Caí bajo haciendo estos chantajes, pero es que a veces me cuesta mucho darme el tiempo suficiente y sobre todo obtener la inspiración para elaborar los capítulos, además de que a veces es difícil plasmar con palabras lo que quiero que sientan los lectores cuando están leyendo el fic. Esto no lo hago solo para tener reviews, si no por que en verdad me interesa su opinión, de esta forma puedo mejorar y darles mejores cosas, ya que lo merecen. De verdad me disculpo por la técnica que utilicé. Te agradezco por todo tu apoyo, ya que tú me has apoyado mucho con tus reviews. Espero que te agrade este capítulo y me cuentes tu opinión al respecto.**

**Misao Mayfair: Jejejeje. Sí, creo que tardé un poco menos. Debo aprovechar antes de que se me terminen las vacaciones. Seguiré escribiendo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Meg**: **Hola. A ti también te agradezco en gran medida tu valioso apoyo, ya que también me motivas mucho a seguir escribiendo. Hai, Enishi ha sufrido mucho, aún así, bien dices que es difícil entender el dolor ajeno, tal vez por eso sea tan complicado de comprender, pero he tratado de plasmar sus sentimientos lo mejor que pude. Y si te das cuenta, he cambiado un poco su historia, ya que en el manga, Enishi se vuelve el líder de la mafia china y en mi fic lo he puesto como el dueño de una fábrica de Kimonos, la verdad es que a mi no me gusta verlo como un completo maleante o criminal.  Además, debo confesar que yo no odio a Enishi, el que ODIE a su hermana no signifique que lo odie a él jejejejeje… De hecho, creo que hay ocasiones en que Enishi es tierno y si hubiera tenido otra hermana, pues un gallo diferente le hubiese cantado n_n Gomen ne! No querías ver llorar a Ken o a Kaoru y lo hice u_u Pero es que no había opción, de hecho, antes de terminar "El regreso de Shura" y cuando esta secuela estaba en proyecto, los primeros capítulos que vinieron a mi mente fueron el de la despedida (capítulo 5: departure, cuando Kaoru le dice todas esas cosas horribles) y este (capítulo 7: don't cry, donde Ken se pone tan romántico y decide luchar por su amor), en parte fue por estos capítulos que decidí titular a este fic "Cuando el amor duele: la venganza".**

**Nelly_cc**: **Sí, sé que es trampa, pero como dije antes, no se me ocurrió nada mejor, además, como bien dices, funciona. Me da gusto recibir un review tuyo. Espero que este capítulo haya cumplido aunque sea un poco con tus expectativas y que te animes a seguir compartiendo conmigo tu valiosa opinión, muchas gracias.**

**Kaory** Kamiya: **A ti también te agradezco enormemente que compartas tu opinión conmigo y que estés al tanto de mi fic. De verdad lo aprecio mucho. Muchas muchas gracias por todo y espero seguir contando con tu gran apoyo.**

**Alexa**: **Muchísimas gracias también por mandarme tu opinión, me alegra que te guste mi fic y que te tomaras la molestia de decírmelo. Aprecio mucho eso, también espero que te guste este cap.**

Por cierto, he mandado los avisos de actualización a quienes me dejaron su mail en los reviews pasados, pero hubo algunos que no me dejaron correctamente la dirección por lo que no pude mandar el mensaje. Si no es mucha molestia, espero que me dejen de nuevo su dirección correcta para que pueda enviarles los avisos correspondientes a cada actualización.

Para los que quieran saber sobre las actualizaciones pues nada más déjenme su dirección en un review y listo.

Y si quieren recibir las imágenes que arreglé con motivo de este capítulo pues también les pido de favor que me den su dirección.

Muchas muchas gracias por todo y espero sus comentarios muy ansiosa.

Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto.

Hitokiri lady.

Hitokiri_rlady@hotmail.com


	8. Hagamos un recuento

**Cuando el amor duele… La venganza**

Hola mis amados lectores, es un placer para mí tener de nuevo la oportunidad de saludarlos. Antes que nada quiero expresar mis mejores deseos para todos en este nuevo año que comienza, ojalá que los propósitos que se hayan propuesto puedan cumplirse a lo largo de los próximos meses. ¡MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS!

Ahora prosigamos con las disculpas. Me dirijo a ustedes muy apenada por esta larga y descarada ausencia, más de año y medio me parece. Los motivos de mi desaparición no los expondré aquí ya que no deseo abrumarlos contándoles todas las frustraciones existenciales por las que pasé o las numerosas y muy complejas situaciones que viví. De hecho, no solo me alejé de una de mis grandes pasiones que es escribir, sino también de otras muchas cosas que ahora estoy tratando de retomar al igual que mis viejas historias. Les hablo sinceramente, jamás dejé de pensar en ustedes los lectores, porque al final de cuentas es a ustedes a quienes debo esta gran pasión, como verán estoy en deuda. Hace algunos meses decidí retomar nuevamente las historias que tengo pendientes, pero no estaba muy segura de hacerlo, ya que me parecía desvergonzado tener la desfachatez de publicar después de tan largo tiempo, pero alguien me hizo reflexionar y comprendí que no era justo para quienes han seguido fielmente mis historias dejarlas así, inconclusas. Es por eso que ahora les publico este capítulo, les aviso que los demás ya están en puerta puesto que tengo estructurado todo lo que conforma el resto de la historia. Este y los capítulos posteriores están dedicados a todos los que me han seguido hasta aquí, ustedes saben quienes son. También tengo un agradecimiento muy especial a todos los que en algún momento se tomaron la molestia de emplear parte de su valiosísimo tiempo para escribirme solicitando alguna información de mis fics o simplemente expresando sus generosas opiniones e incluso felicitaciones, a todos ustedes les mando un abrazo enorme como muestra de mi gratitud.

Vamos ahora con algunas observaciones con respecto a la historia. Para retomarla tuve que releer los capítulos anteriores y así poder rehacer la trama. Sé que talvez quieran golpearme después de esto, pero muy humildemente les recomiendo que den una revisada rápida a todos los capítulos anteriores que conforman este fic o por lo menos al capítulo anterior, esto es para que se refresque la memoria y puedan entender lo que viene más adelante sin problemas. No se sorprendan si sienten la trama un poco más fuerte, el estilo de escribir va a cambiar puesto que he decidido darle más humanidad a los personajes, aterrizarlos a la realidad en la medida de mis posibilidades. Si en el capítulo que estés leyendo, encuentras al principio alguna advertencia (en el caso de que seas menor de edad), por favor considérala, ya que probablemente habrá descripciones un tanto fuertes de situaciones fuertes que por la propia naturaleza de las mismas puedan molestarte o simplemente confundirte, te pido de la manera más atenta hagas caso a esta solicitud.

Con respecto a este capítulo les diré que simplemente es un recuento para refrescarles la memoria y que lo bueno viene después de este cap. No se desesperen, el capítulo nueve está más que listo y creo que a más de uno lo sorprenderá. En este capítulo incluí notas que pueden servirte si no recuerdas muy bien como iba la trama, ojalá te sean de utilidad.

Pues bien, no me queda más que decir. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO Y POR FAVOR, DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS QUE LES OCASIONÉ DURANTE TANTO TIEMPO. LAS HISTORIAS PENDIENTES SE CONCLUIRÁN, ESO ESTÁ DECIDIDO.

**Capítulo 8: **Hagamos un recuento

:-:-:-:Kenshin:-:-:-:-:

Me dirigía al dojo Kamiya, feliz por que había estado con Kaoru y por que comprobé que lo sucedido hace algunas noches era mentira. Ahora, lo que tenía que hacer era llegar al dojo y hablar con los demás que seguramente estarían muy preocupados por nuestras desapariciones. Debo confesar que ni yo mismo sabía como explicarles a los otros que Kaoru estaba viviendo en otro lugar debido a que un hombre la forzaba. De hecho, aun no lograba entender de qué manera podría Enishi forzar a Kaoru a permanecer con él y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando me enteré de qué forma lo hacía, pero todo a su tiempo, aún no es hora de adelantarse a los acontecimientos…

Llegué al dojo y efectivamente los encontré a todos muy preocupados, me pareció extraño no ver a Aoshi entre los presentes, pero no preste demasiada atención a ese detalle.

-¿Hola?- Dije inseguro mientras entraba.

-¡Hey, escuchen todos, Kenshin llegó por fin! – Gritó Sanosuke al verme.

-¡Himura, hasta que te apareces, no tienes idea de lo preocupados que estamos! – Exclamó Misao-dono.

-Ken, me alegra que regresaras, pero mírate, estás muy delgado y pálido. ¿Qué ha sucedido?- dijo Megumi con un semblante de preocupación en su rostro, luego añadió – Ken, han pasado cosas extrañas en tu ausencia; no solo desapareciste tú, también Kaoru y…

-Lo sé Megumi- interrumpí.

-¿Lo sabes? – dijeron todos al unísono.

-Creo que antes de cualquier otra cosa, merecen las explicaciones necesarias, los veo realmente preocupados- respondí.

-Pues comienza ya Kenshin, no soportamos más la incertidumbre – agregó muy serio Sanosuke.

Después de un momento de silencio, tomé un poco de aire y comencé mi relato.

-Es muy complejo todo lo que a continuación escucharán, pero es necesario que lo sepan porque de lo contrario no comprenderían. Aunque muy probablemente se sorprenderán, les pido que me escuchen hasta terminar, ya que voy a necesitar de su ayuda después. Todo comenzó hace aproximadamente 15 años, la época de la guerra en la que me dedicaba a asesinar gente en Kyoto…

Y así fue como ellos conocieron mi historia, una historia que durante años me atormentó y por la cual pagué con sufrimiento, pero también, una historia por la que no estaba dispuesto a hacer infeliz a la persona que más he amado en la vida. Me resultó difícil contar aquellas vivencias tan íntimas para mí y noté que en mis amigos se albergaba una estupefacción cada vez mayor, aún así, escucharon absolutamente todo sin interrumpir. Después de un rato concluí.

-Ahora saben que tuve una esposa, que le di muerte y que a causa de ello desaté la ira de un joven llamado Enishi Yukishiro, hermano menor de Tomoe. Como verán, el pasado no ha dejado de perseguirme, pero debo decirles que no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo triunfar esta vez, por Kaoru y por mí no lo haré – dije terminantemente.

-Es una historia triste la que nos acabas de contar Ken y necesitamos tiempo para asimilarla, te veo decidido a enfrentar tu pasado y te felicito, pero lo que has hecho favor de compartir con nosotros aún no explica la serie de desapariciones- Dijo Megumi lo más serenamente que le fue posible.

-Lo sé Megumi, ahora trataré de explicarles lo que en mi opinión sucedió. Como ya saben, después de la instauración de Meiji, vagué sin rumbo durante diez años; al cabo de ese tiempo, no sé si por casualidad o por obra del mismo destino, Kaoru me encontró y me ofreció un lugar para vivir, el cual acepté. Ella jamás estableció ningún tipo de condición, mucho menos trató de interrogarme a cerca de mi pasado sabiendo que yo combatí en esos turbulentos años a favor de Meiji. Fue a partir de ese encuentro que tuvimos por primera vez que algo dentro de mí comenzó a cambiar, poco a poco ambos nos fuimos haciendo de más amigos; Yahiko, Sano, Megumi y muchos más, ustedes conocen bien esa parte de la historia porque fueron protagonistas de ella. Tal vez lo que ustedes no sepan es que mientras transcurría el tiempo me enamoré de Kaoru sin darme cuenta – les dije y sentí un abrumador calor en mis mejillas, pero seguí. –Yo temía confesarle esos sentimientos, la idea de que me rechazara forjaba en mí un miedo escalofriante, por eso, me conformaba con ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera, por que al menos así viviría con la fantasía de alguna vez poder presentarme a ella sin ningún secreto. Pero me di cuenta de que no sería capaz de vivir así por siempre, ustedes saben bien que pasamos juntos demasiados momentos difíciles y duros en nuestras vidas, tardé mucho para decidirme a contarle todo lo que sentía pero obtuve el valor justo cuando Shura vino aquí con sus locuras _(N/A: Recordar fanfiction "El regreso de Shura…")._ Durante el tiempo que viví en casa de esa mujer, me dediqué a reflexionar y tomé la determinación de contarle todo, y así fue, ustedes recuerdan ese día, Kaoru peleó tan extraordinaria y valientemente que de pronto supe que mi amor sería correspondido. Esa noche, cuando ya todo estaba tranquilo, le confesé lo que sentía y para mi gran felicidad supe que ella también me correspondía, que me amaba tanto como yo la amaba a ella.

-¿Estaba al tanto Kaoru de la relación que tuviste años atrás con Tomoe? – preguntó Megumi.

-Sí, hace tiempo que lo sabe. No me extenderé en detalles sobre la situación en que lo supo, pero en efecto, ella ya sabía sobre la muerte de Tomoe y la relación que alguna vez tuvimos. _(N/A: Recordar fanfiction "Una noche muy especial")._

-¿Qué pasó después de que se declararan? – Preguntó Misao.

-Para no extender más esto, les diré que ambos acordamos guardar nuestro secreto por un tiempo. Ella me dijo que tenía una gran sorpresa reservada para todos, hasta ahora ignoro qué pueda ser. Por mi parte, yo deseaba que el momento en el que les hiciéramos saber a ustedes sobre lo nuestro fuera especial y también formal, ya que para Kaoru ustedes son su familia así como lo son para mí. Tuve la idea de obsequiarle un anillo de compromiso y pedirle matrimonio frente a todos.

-¡Qué detalle! – exclamó Sano de repente.

-Para obtener el anillo necesitaba dinero, por lo que conseguí un trabajo en las afueras de la ciudad que me permitió guardar el secreto y seguir mi vida con la mayor normalidad, de esa forma no levanté sospechas. Una tarde de lluvia, regresaba de trabajar cuando vi a un hombre saliendo del dojo. Debido a la lluvia no tuve oportunidad de verlo claramente_ (N/A: Recordar capítulo 2 de este fic)_. Le pregunté a Kaoru de quién se trataba y ella me contó que aquel hombre era un amigo suyo de la infancia que vivió varios años en su dojo y que ahora regresaba a visitarla. Me dijo que su nombre era Shiroge. En otro día, yo llevaba algunos encargos del trabajo y casualmente pasé por el río, entonces vi a Kaoru abrazando a un sujeto que se me hizo parecido al que anteriormente había visto_ (N/A: Recordar capítulo 3).._

-¿Estás seguro de que se trataba de Kaoru, eso no puede ser? – añadió Megumi.

-Era ella, pero por favor, déjenme terminar. La noche de nuestra desaparición yo regresaba de trabajar, había comprado el anillo y casualmente, la cena de la cual Kaoru había hablado tanto se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche. Pero ni siquiera llegué al dojo, por que encontré a Kaoru antes de hacerlo, sé que para ustedes esto será difícil de asimilar, pero todo lo que había sucedido y la forma en que ella habló me hicieron creer que realmente ella había estado engañándome con otro.

-¡QUÉ! – Exclamaron todos.

-Por favor, es necesario que me dejen seguir. Aquella noche, Kaoru se presentó ante mí de la manera más fría que puedan imaginar, fue entonces cuando me dijo que ya no podía seguir fingiendo, que no me amaba, que en realidad todo había sido una farsa _(N/A: Recordar capítulo 5)._.

-Pero eso no puede ser – dijo Sano.

-Esa fue exactamente mi primera reacción amigo Sano, pero si lo hubieras presenciado tu opinión sería distinta. La forma en que pronunció cada palabra fue tan real que llegué a pensar que era cierto todo lo que decía. Me dijo que amaba a otro, nada más y nada menos que Shiroge, y que se iría a vivir con él. Aparentemente la piezas de lo que yo había visto en ocasiones anteriores encajaban perfectamente con la situación. Kaoru se fue dejando mi alma destrozada, no tienen idea de los mucho que lloré esa noche ni del caos que habitó en mi mente. Aún así, no tuve la fuerza para rendirme. Después de llorar patéticamente me levanté y caminé como autómata sin rumbo fijo siguiendo una sutil fragancia disuelta en el aire. Sin saber como, llegué a una enorme y lujosa casa custodiada por un significativo número de guardias, debo decir que aquello no tuvo la menor importancia para mí, sin detenerme a razonar irrumpí en la casa, siguiendo el aroma llegué a un cuarto que a simple vista parecía oscuro y vacío, pero la fragancia se intensificaba en ese lugar. Escalé un enorme árbol que se situaba justo en frente de aquel misterioso cuarto y advertí que había una persona en el, se trataba de Kaoru, lloraba amargamente. Pasé cinco días en ese lugar y me enteré de que el dueño de la propiedad era un tal Shiroge, dueño de una compañía de Kimonos que viene a Tokio promocionando nuevos diseños. Después de ver su rostro, pude darme cuenta de que la identidad de ese hombre es falsa, puesto que lo conozco de hace tiempo.

-¿De quién se trata?- preguntó Sano.

-Enishi Yukishiro, el hermano menor de Tomoe.

-¡Imposible! – exclamó Megumi.

-Quedé petrificado al verlo, pero en cierta forma aquello me aclaró un poco lo que sucedía. Es seguro que Enishi busca vengarse de mí y encontró la mejor manera.

-Es increíble que ese hombre te encontrara y encima de todo, que conociera a Kaoru desde la infancia. – Agregó Misao.

-Supongo que después de la muerte de Tomoe, Enishi, tan afectado como estaba, vagó sin rumbo y dio con este dojo por mera causalidad. Aunque hay algo de todo esto que es muy extraño, Kaoru tiene un hermano y al parecer Enishi lo sabía, de esa forma ha podido chantajearla, pero no sé quien pueda ser ese supuesto hermano.

-¡Entonces Aoshi se encuentra allá!- exclamó Misao.

-¿QUÉ?- añadieron los demás.

-Creo que ahora me toca a mí darles algunas explicaciones- respondió la joven.

Entonces, llegó mi turno para sorprenderme, Misao nos contó algo que a todos nos dejó estupefactos, pero que ayudó en gran medida al esclarecimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo. Aoshi, por razones realmente sorprendentes, es hermano de Kaoru, ambos, son hijos del mismo padre. Según nos contó, se suponía que nadie debía saber nada de esto, ni siquiera Misao, pero ella se enteró después de que la misma Kaoru se lo confesara en un enfrentamiento que se dio entre ellas mientras yo estaba en casa de Shura y Kaoru se preparaba físicamente en su entrenamiento_ (N/A: Recordar capítulo 10 de "El regreso de Shura…"). _Sabiendo ahora esta noticia, tengo la certeza de que esta era la sorpresa que Kaoru preparaba para todos, ella tenía planeado dejarnos saber que Aoshi es su hermano mientras que yo por mi parte, planeaba anunciar nuestra relación formalmente. Todo comenzó a tener sentido. Enishi se enteró de esta verdad y se aprovechó de eso para forzar a Kaoru a quedarse con él y con eso comenzar su venganza contra mi. Eso quiere decir que Enishi es un hombre muy fuerte y peligroso si fue capaz de doblegar a Aoshi.

Ahora que he hecho un recuento de todo y que las piezas de este rompecabezas encajan, debo idear un plan, claro que también necesito asegurarme de que Aoshi se encuentre en la casa de Enishi, debo saber en qué condiciones se encuentra, supongo que no debe estar muy bien físicamente, por lo que no puedo darme el lujo de arriesgarlo a él y mucho menos a Kaoru. Cualquier paso en falso es un peligro potencial para ambos. Debo vigilar y conocer perfectamente todos los rincones de esa casa, buscar hasta dar con Aoshi o saber donde se encuentra, solo así puedo trazar un plan seguro para todos. Necesito hablar nuevamente con Kaoru, todos debemos estar sincronizados si queremos que esto funcione.

_Fin del capítulo 8._

_Notas de la autora: _Sí, ya sé que no es mucho, pero por ahora es mejor así. Espero que consideren mi recomendación de revisar brevemente los capítulos anteriores, así podrán entender mejor. Muchas gracias por todo y sobre todo espero que me dejen sus valiosísimos reviews.


	9. Falsa seducción

**Cuando el amor duele… La venganza**

****

Hola de nuevo adorados lectores, muchísimas gracias por su recibimiento y aceptación, me complace mucho saber que aún se interesan por las humildes historias de esta loca. Es por eso que coloco ahora este capítulo. Antes de que sigan, debo advertirles que las escenas que encontrarán a lo largo de este capítulo se conforman por descripciones un tanto fuertes, por lo que les suplico que lean con la mayor serenidad posible. No se preocupen, no es tan grave, pero si es necesario que estén preparados.

Muy bien, después de las observaciones anteriores podemos dar paso al capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten nn

****

**Capítulo 9: **Falsa seducción

:-:-:-:Kaoru:-:-:-:

Es preciso que vea a Kenshin, después de lo que acaba de suceder entre Enishi y yo, es posible que su ira se haya incrementado, estaba fuera de sí cuando salio de la habitación, mis intentos por escapar fueron en vano. ¡Qué estúpida fui! Solo logré complicarlo todo. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Estoy segura de que Kenshin tratará de idear un plan para sacarme de aquí, pero es necesario que sepa del cautiverio de Aoshi, de lo contrario su vida corre peligro. Yo podría escapar en cualquier momento por mis propios medios, pero sin mi hermano a salvo no puedo permitirme ir a ningún lugar, si lo hiciera, Aoshi se quedaría a merced de Enishi y jamás podría perdonarme que le sucediera algo malo por mi causa. Si tan solo supiera donde está, ya busqué por toda la casa sin éxito alguno. Es necesario que Kenshin y yo sincronicemos, de otro modo no saldremos bien librados y la vida de Aoshi peligra. Pero después de lo que acaba de pasarme con Enishi, he podido darme cuenta de que es muy fuerte y esa obsesiva venganza suya lo hace aún más aterrador, realmente no me va a gustar el momento en que ambos deban enfrentarse cara a cara. No dudo de Kenshin, se que conseguiría la victoria, pero las heridas de tantas batallas a lo largo de todo este tiempo tarde o temprano mermarán su salud y una pelea con Enishi será demasiado agotadora no solo física sino también sentimentalmente. Es por eso que hice lo que hice, como me arrepiento de haber tratado de seducir a Enishi, creí que si lograba persuadirlo de dejarme ver a mi hermano, escaparía con él y así esto constituiría una presión menos para Kenshin, pero que equivocada estaba…

Estaba deambulando por toda la mansión, Enishi había accedido a dejarme andar por toda la casa con la condición de que no tratara de escapar, cosa que yo no tenía planeado hacer sin mi hermano conmigo y a salvo. Dirigí mi recorrido a un amplio estudio que se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa, sin titubeos decidí entrar e inspeccionar el lugar. Encontré a Enishi sentado al fondo sobre un enorme sofá, leía el diario de esa mañana y tenía una copa de vino tinto en la mano. Recapacité a cerca de mi situación y decidí que debía comenzar a llevar la fiesta en paz con Enishi, por lo menos así mi hermano se encontraría en menos riesgo, es por eso que traté de hablarle serenamente.

-¿No te parece que es muy temprano para beber? – le pregunté, para romper el hielo.

-Todas las mañanas tomo una copa de vino mientras planeo lo que tengo que hacer a lo largo del día, es de los pocos momentos que tengo para mí – respondió Enishi con desinterés.

-Claro, pensar en tu ridícula venganza debe quitarte demasiado tiempo – dije sin pensar.

-No empecemos con discusiones absurdas. Tratemos de bajar la guardia, estoy cansado de esto – me dijo sinceramente con una mirada de tristeza.

-¿Te sientes mal? – le pregunté.

-No tengo nada – dijo bruscamente.

-La cara que tienes no parece decir lo mismo. ¿Qué te entristece?

-Recordaba viejos días. Aquellos en los que mi hermana y yo éramos simplemente… Felices.

-Comprendo tu dolor Enishi. Yo también he perdido a seres muy amados y sé lo mucho que se sufre.

-Si entiendes mi dolor como dices, no encuentro razón para que desapruebes mi venganza con tal renuencia. ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Por que a pesar de lo que ambos hemos sufrido aún estamos aquí, con vida. Una vida que los seres amados no habrían querido que gastáramos odiando a los demás, llenando absurdamente nuestra alma con rencores. Eso no resucitará a los que perdimos, lo sabes.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Te aprecio, te quiero y por eso odio que desperdicies tu vida de esta manera.

-¿Acaso estás diciéndome que Battousai no es digno de mi venganza?

-No estoy hablando de Kenshin. Enishi, date cuenta de que no has encontrado el sentido de tu vida, hasta ahora has vivido en torno al recuerdo y dolor tu hermana muerta. ¿Qué vas a hacer después de empapar tus manos con la sangre de Kenshin? ¿Cuál será tu propósito en la vida una vez vengada la muerte de tu hermana?

Enishi se quedó en silencio unos momentos mientras yo lo miraba tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos. Al cabo de un rato, me contestó.

-He decidido que serás tú.

-¿Qué?- pregunté desconcertada.

-Cuando Battousai Himura muera ante mi, el alma de Tomoe descansará en paz y después podré dedicarme a ti, nada interferirá entre nosotros. Sabes bien que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace años y que a pesar de tus dolorosos rechazos ese sentimiento no ha cambiado. No importa lo que pienses ahora de mí, yo sé que me amarás porque después de sacar a Battousai de nuestras vidas, dedicaré mi empeño y energía a hacerte feliz.

Las palabras de Enishi eran tan tiernas que aún después del desagradable incidente ocurrido entre nosotros me cuesta trabajo creer que alguien capaz de albergar tan buenos sentimientos pueda ser al mismo tiempo un aterrador maquinista de venganza.

-Aunque denota gran dulzura lo que acabas de decir, debes pensar en ti. Hablas de hacerme feliz, pero no veo en qué momento piensas buscar tú el modo de serlo contigo mismo. ¿Cuándo piensas tú ser feliz?- le pregunté.

Supongo que Enishi no encontró la forma de responder a mi pregunta, por lo que trató de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Me extraña que de pronto comiences a interesarte en mi felicidad, hace poco no querías saber nada de mí.

-A pesar de todo, te quiero y me preocupas, ya te lo dije. Además, me has dado un buen trato, es solo que hasta ahora comienzo a darme cuenta- dije del modo más convincente que me fue posible. –Pero ya que hace un momento hablaste de tu hermana, sé que comprenderás que deseo ver a mi hermano, esperaba que tuvieras la amabilidad de llevarme con él ahora que me he calmado.

-Está con vida, es lo que cuenta. Podrás verlo dentro de poco, es cuestión de días para que acabe con Battousai, después de ello o incluso antes dejaré a Shinomori en libertad, contra él no tengo nada, mucho menos sabiendo que es tu hermano. No le pasará nada si tú te mantienes en calma, confía en mí.

-Está bien – respondí muy a pesar de mi voluntad –Tengo tu palabra y con eso me basta, pero entiende que es mi hermano y que lo quiero así como tú quieres a tu hermana.

-Comprendo, no esperarás mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

-Gracias – dije secamente. Pero al parecer mi forzada amabilidad había rendido unos cuantos frutos, ya que Enishi se veía más relajado e incluso me propuso algo interesante muy conveniente para el plan que yo maquinaba en mi mente.

-Es hora de que me valla, tengo asuntos que arreglar en la ciudad. Te quedas en tu casa. Disfruté mucho esta conversación, así que tengo una propuesta para ti.

-¿De qué se trata? – pregunté con verdadero interés.

-¿Te gustaría cenar tranquilamente conmigo esta noche aquí en la casa? – Me propuso con cierto rubor en su rostro y luego agregó – El comedor es demasiado grande para mí solo.

-Será un placer – le respondí amablemente y en ese momento comencé a planear mi estrategia, la situación que se me presentaba no debía desperdiciarse.

-¡Bien! – dijo gustoso. –Mandaré traer el mejor kimono de la línea para que lo luzcas esta noche, claro, si estás de acuerdo.

-Me parece perfecto, gracias.

-Hasta la noche entonces Kaoru.

-Hasta la noche.

Al medio día, uno de los sirvientes trajo un precioso kimono rojo con hermosos bordados de dragón. Durante la tarde, me dediqué a planear la estrategia que me ayudaría a encontrar a mi hermano. Primero cenaría y conversaría lo más amenamente posible de lo que Enishi quisiera, incluso le serviría unas copas para relajarlo y después trataría de convencerlo de que me llevara con Aoshi. Si eso no daba resultado, entonces trataría de seducirlo y ganarme su confianza para llegar a mi objetivo. Estoy conciente de no dominar tan complejo arte, no soy una geisha ni nada por el estilo, pero con tal de salir de aquí con mi hermano a salvo estaba dispuesta a aparentar ser la más apasionada y enamorada de las mujeres, me arriesgaría hasta el punto donde ya no me fuera posible continuar. Pero, si hubiera sabido que no sería capaz de controlar la situación, creo que no me habría arriesgado tanto y de una forma tan desagradable.

Después de repasar varias veces mi plan, decidí comenzar a arreglarme para la noche, por lo que le pedí a una de las doncellas que me asistiera. Tomé un baño a base de hierbas aromáticas que dejaron mi piel bastante suave, perfumé mi cabello con esencia de flor y posteriormente, cuando salí del baño seca y lista para vestirme, la doncella me ayudó a colocarme el kimono que tenía un escote demasiado atrevido y modernista para mi gusto, algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada. Una vez colocado el kimono, colocamos un obi dorado en torno a la cintura. La muchacha que me ayudó recogió mi cabello en una perfecta coleta alta y dejó caer un par de mechones sobre mi frente. Maquilló mi rostro con un poco de polvo de arroz, solo lo suficiente para dar luz a mi cara, según me dijo; al final aplicó un ligero toque de carmesí en mi labio inferior. Cuando miré mi imagen reflejada en el espejo no pude evitar sentir melancolía, me hubiera gustado estar así para Kenshin en vez de Enishi, pero no era momento de deprimirse, había llegado la hora decisiva en mi plan de escape y no estaba dispuesta a flaquear.

Baje al comedor y ahí estaba él, esperándome. Vestía sus ropajes chinos, esta vez eran de colores oscuros y sumamente elegantes, debo admitir que aquello proveía a Enishi de una atrayente sensualidad.

:-:-:-:Enishi-:-:-:-:

Esperé con emoción en el comedor a que ella bajara. Al verla, quedé cautivado por completo, lucía tan hermosa y exquisita envuelta en ese kimono, pero también elegante y sofisticada con su peinado y el tenue maquillaje en su rostro. La miré asombrado, Kaoru es una mujer de finas facciones, pero jamás creí que arreglada como estaba pudiera verse tan peligrosamente femenina y sensual.

-Buenas noches – pronunció suavemente.

-Bu… buenas noches- balbucee.

-¿Has tenido un buen día? – me preguntó. Como si fuera una abnegada esposa tradicional educada especialmente para servir al típico marido que regresa exhausto del trabajo. Esa forma suya de hablar tuvo un efecto relajante y tranquilizador en mí.

-Sí. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Muy bien, gracias – me dijo. De repente yo no tuve idea de qué hacer o decir, abrumado por tanta belleza y amabilidad. Supongo que Kaoru se dio cuenta de mi torpe silencio y decidió tomar la iniciativa de la situación.

-¿Está bien si pasamos a la mesa? – me preguntó.

-Por supuesto, después de ti – de repente sentí el deseo de ser caballeroso, algo inusual en mí.

Nos acomodamos en la mesa y esperamos tranquilamente a que sirvieran los alimentos. Durante todo ese tiempo, no pude apartar los ojos de ella. A pesar de que se trataba de una cena al estilo europeo, su forma de comer y de hablar me atraía de tal modo que solo estaba concentrado en ella, me sorprendió la facilidad con la que manejó los cubiertos desde el primer momento, yo tardé bastante tiempo en dominarlos cuando tuve que comer por primera vez de esa forma.

-Con todo respeto, luces tremendamente hermosa esta noche – le dije sin pensar.

-Es muy atento de tu parte, tú también luces increíblemente bien. No sé si alguna vez te lo dije, pero eres muy apuesto.

-No exageres – respondí apenado. Su comentario me hizo ruborizar.

-Es verdad lo que te digo, de ningún modo exagero. Cuando estás tranquilo, luces completamente diferente.

-Me siento una persona diferente por el solo hecho de compartir la mesa contigo esta noche. Debo confesar que esperé muy ansioso este momento durante todo el día.

-Puedes estar seguro de que yo también lo esperé con ansia Enishi. – Me respondió serenamente. Si en ese momento hubiera sabido de sus verdaderas intenciones me habría alejado al instante, pero cometí el error de creerle y dejarme llevar.

La cena prosiguió sin mayores dificultades, ambos disfrutamos de la conversación. Recordamos aquellos días en los que compartimos el mismo techo, las travesuras y todo lo vivido en esa época. Charlamos tanto, que para cuando nos dimos cuenta, era bastante tarde y la servidumbre se había retirado a descansar. De pronto, traté de alcanzar una botella de vino que se encontraba cerca de Kaoru, para mi sorpresa, ella se adelantó ágilmente y vertió con delicadeza el licor en mi copa mientras rozaba deliberadamente mi rostro con su fino y perfumado brazo. Atontado, me limité a disfrutar del fresco aroma de aquella dulce fragancia.

-¿Estás cansada? – pregunté cuando terminó de servir.

-En lo absoluto. He disfrutado mucho de la velada, no me importaría seguir hablando contigo el resto de la noche.

-Yo me siento igual. Jamás había disfrutado tanto de la compañía de alguien como lo he hecho hoy.

Kaoru se limitó a mirarme tiernamente. Inquieto, apuré la copa de vino y después, no sé si por efecto del licor, tuve ganas de dar rienda suelta a todos mis deseos. De repente adquirí el valor suficiente para arriesgarme y tratar de conquistarla esa misma noche.

-¿Te molesta si vamos a un lugar más íntimo? – le pregunté envalentonado.

-Me encantaría, eso mismo iba a proponerte.

Llegamos a una de las tantas habitaciones que hay en la mansión, esta era pequeña y se alumbraba por la suave luz de unas pocas velas. Era un cuarto con ciertos toques occidentales, por lo que estaba provisto de algunos sofás. Nos sentamos mientras contemplábamos la silenciosa tranquilidad de la habitación.

-Gracias por la velada, ha sido un placer estar contigo- le dije sinceramente.

-El gusto ha sido mío.

-Estoy feliz por el cambio en tu actitud, me tranquiliza mucho saber que poco a poco estás reaccionando.

-Lo sé y te agradezco que me abrieras los ojos, es difícil apreciar la realidad cuando no se quiere, pero con tu ayuda lo estoy logrando – habló tan convincentemente que le creí.

-Me alegro mucho Kaoru.

-Sin embargo, necesito ver a Aoshi, es mi hermano y me preocupa.

-Lo sé, pero aún es muy pronto para que lo veas… – respondí para tratar de disuadirla y de pronto me interrumpió.

-No pienso regresar al dojo, quiero quedarme aquí – me dijo apresurada.

-¿Hablas en serio? – pregunté sorprendido y gustoso.

-Claro. Por eso te pido que me dejes ver a Aoshi. No pienso hacer nada que te moleste. Disgustarte es lo último que deseo.

-Pero Kaoru yo… - traté de controlarme, su forma de hablar y de mirarme estaban apartando lentamente todo pensamiento lógico de mi razón.

-Por favor Enishi, no hay peligro, puedes confiar en mí – respondió con una mirada demasiado atrayente como para resistirse.

-Necesito pensarlo – musité. Sin saber de qué forma, estaba comenzando a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de cumplir el deseo de Kaoru, a punto estuve de hacerlo.

-¿Qué más necesitas para confiar en mí? –preguntó mientras se acercaba seductoramente hacia mí. -¿Qué prueba quieres para que no te quede duda de que no voy a traicionarte? – agregó al tiempo que rozaba sus labios con los míos. Todo aquello me estremeció y comencé a perder el control de mi cuerpo y de mis emociones tan rápido que me asusté y al mismo tiempo me emocioné profundamente.

-No es… que desconfíe de ti – dije tratando de resistirme al embrujo de esos labios tan peligrosamente cerca de los míos.

-Pues no lo parece – respondió ella de manera suave mientras acariciaba delicadamente mi rostro con una mano y jugueteaba mi cabello con la otra.

Me fue imposible resistir más tiempo, en ese momento realmente le creí.

-Confío en ti Kaoru… - le dije firmemente. Tomé entonces su rostro y lo acerqué hacia el mío, la besé con intensidad, apagar mi sed era lo único en lo que pensaba. Después de cuatro años su cuerpo se había tornado estilizado y grácil como el de una bailarina, de cintura estrecha y caderas de mujer. Su nariz se curvaba en un arco casi inmoral, sus ojos azules eran más profundos y sus labios, tan carnosos que me incomodaron en numerosas ocasiones durante la cena. Todo eso solo provocó en mí el deseo de tenerla, de amarla. La besé con más fuerza, con toda mi pasión y aunque al principio pareció sorprendida, me correspondió después. Estaba tan convencido de su sinceridad que en ese momento no me importó nada que no fuera el solo pensamiento de poseerla y creí ciegamente que ella lo deseaba tanto como yo. Pero qué equivocado estaba…

:-:-:Kaoru:-:-:-:

Su beso era tan sensual y apasionado que al principio me tomó por sorpresa, esperaba que algo así ocurriera, pero no con tal intensidad. Sus labios resultaron tremendamente deliciosos, aunque estoy avergonzada, debo aceptar que no me costó trabajo corresponderle y de no ser porque en todo momento me recordaba a mi misma que el hombre con el que estaba no era Kenshin, habría dado rienda suelta sin pensar a esos deseos que en el cuerpo afloran cuando algo así sucede. Era necesario que le correspondiera, solo de ese modo ganaría su confianza.

:-:-:-:Enishi:-:-:-:

Nos separamos un momento, lo suficiente para tomar un poco de aire, casi de inmediato volví a unir mi boca con la de ella, esta vez con más pasión que antes, con fervor desmedido y con una locura intensa introduje mi lengua en su boca saboreando todo su interior. Luego pasé a su cuello, lo besé suavemente, rozando su delicada piel con mis labios la tomé por la cintura y me recosté sobre ella. Solo pensaba en demostrarle cuanto la amaba, solo pensaba en llevarla al placer y obtener el mío, todo pensamiento racional abandonó mi mente. Busqué de nuevo sus labios y la apreté hacia mí con ardor sin dejar de besarla.

:-:-:-:Kaoru:-:-:-:

Solo pensaba en mantener la calma. Dejé que recorriera mi cuello con su boca y acaricié el rebelde cabello de su cabeza. Trataba de parecer cómoda con lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque no fuera así de ninguna forma. La presión cada vez fue más intensa, estoy segura de que Enishi perdió completamente la cabeza en ese momento, por lo que debía tomar la iniciativa. Esta vez, fui yo quien buscó sus labios e introdujo la lengua en su boca, me detuve por un brevísimo instante y casi sin separarme pronuncié su nombre tan seductoramente como me fue posible.

:-:-:-:Enishi:-:-:-:

-Enishi…- dijo casi en un suspiro, lo que solo aumentó mi exaltación. Dejé de besarla y acerqué mis labios a su oído, yo ya estaba completamente fuera de control. –Pídeme… lo que quieras – le susurré con la voz entrecortada y deslicé mi mano por debajo del hermoso kimono que vestía.

:-:-:-:Kaoru:-:-:-:

-Aoshi – respondí. Traté de parecer segura, pero poco a poco el miedo hizo de mí su presa. De pronto supe que ya no podría seguir con la farsa, sentir a Enishi de esa forma me dejó saber sus verdaderas intenciones. Llegar hasta este punto con él era una cosa, pero mi primera vez de ninguna forma podría ser con Enishi, porque Kenshin es al único que amo como para entregarle mi cuerpo y mi alma de la única forma en la que se puede hacer cuando se ama.

-Está bien, lo verás. Pero primero, déjame mostrarte cuanto te amo, llevarte a donde nadie te ha llevado antes – susurró y luego volvió a besarme.

-Quiero verlo ahora – solicité cuidadosamente.

-Por favor Kaoru, no interrumpamos este momento, prometo que verás a tu hermano en la mañana. Por ahora solo nos queda disfrutar de nosotros mismos – me dijo con agitación. Entonces, se colocó sobre mí y miré con angustia que desataba lentamente la cinta de su pantalón. No lo resistí más, supe que había ido demasiado lejos, el miedo que sentía se convirtió en terror cuando sentí su mano tratando de abrirse paso por entre mis piernas.

Reaccioné por instinto tomándolo bruscamente de la camisa y con un poderoso impulso lo lancé hacia atrás.

Una vez libre de él, me situé casi al instante en el extremo opuesto de la habitación mientras lo miraba incorporarse de la aparatosa caída.

:-:-:-:Enishi:-:-:-:

En el momento en que Kaoru me alejó bruscamente de ella supe que todo había sido una farsa. Había en su rostro una repulsión tan grande que sorprendentemente la razón regresó a mí y con ello también la rabia por su burla. Me levanté lentamente, sentía su mirada temerosa en todo momento, podía oler su miedo y su rechazo, todo eso provocó que mi ira se desatara. Me sentí burlado, un completo estúpido por haberle creído. Kaoru utilizó la misma estrategia que uso con Battousai para engañarme. Me hizo creer que en verdad me amaba y me engañó actuando maravillosamente, tal como aquella noche. Mi enojo creció más y más, de pronto, sentí ganas de desquitarme, de hacerle pagar tal afrenta a mi persona y me di cuenta de que el deseo de poseerla no había desaparecido, al contrario, era tan intenso que estuve a punto de dañarla para siempre.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso? – le pregunté fríamente.

-Aoshi, quiero verlo ahora – exigió sin dejar de mirarme. Pero sus ojos no fueron capaces de advertir el momento en el que me coloqué justo delante de ella.

:-:-:-:Kaoru:-:-:-:-:

Reapareció frente a mí y me tomo por los hombros con rudeza. Su velocidad fue impresionante, no me dio la menor oportunidad de reaccionar.

-Te hice una pregunta, contéstala inmediatamente – dijo bruscamente.

-Primero quiero ver a mi hermano – respondí tratando de controlar el miedo que sentía al ver su mirada llena de rabia.

-No entiendo tal urgencia y terquedad. Acabo de prometerte que lo verás mañana. Hay algo muy extraño contigo, estás temblando– dijo sin soltarme mientras me examinaba minuciosamente con la mirada más fría que he visto en mi vida.

-No sé de qué hablas. Suéltame por favor… Me lastimas.

:-:-:-:Enishi:-:-:-:

-Está bien. Haremos de cuenta que este contratiempo no sucedió – dije al tiempo que la solté. Esta vez era mi turno de actuar.

-Gracias. ¿Puedo ir con Aoshi ahora? – preguntó sumisa la muy hipócrita.

-Sí – respondí secamente sin hacer absolutamente nada. Pero advertí claramente su desesperación cuando no vio más reacción en mí. –En cuanto terminemos lo que empezamos – concluí. Entonces me quité bruscamente la camisa, acorralé a Kaoru por completo de modo que la pared quedó a sus espaldas, ya no tenía salida, esta vez no me tomaría por sorpresa. La estreché entre mis brazos con fuerza y pasión, solo pensaba en desquitarme y poseerla.

-Enishi… por favor, detente – suplicó cuando sintió en sus muslos mi creciente y natural apetito de tenerla.

:-:-:-:-:Kaoru:-:-:-:

Era más de lo que podía soportar, todo se había salido de control, el miedo me inundó cuando sentí su virilidad tratando de abrirse paso por entre mis ropas.

-Enishi… por favor déjame ya – supliqué sinceramente sin éxito alguno.

-¿Acaso no te gusta?- me preguntó en un tono lleno de cinismo e ironía.

-¡Es suficiente! – le grité mientras trataba de alejarlo de mí, pero estaba acorralada por completo y su fuerza era tanta que bien podía fracturarme los hombros si lo deseaba. Enishi trataba de levantarme el kimono sin dejar de besarme mientras que yo hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por impedir sus intentos, me aterrorizaba la idea de no soportar por más tiempo, era tremendamente fuerte y yo comenzaba a quedarme sin fuerzas para resistir.

-Esto querías. ¿No?- me dijo con tono burlón y dominante al tiempo que apretujaba su cuerpo contra el mío. El terror me invadió y con el una fuerza inexplicable, aproveché una leve separación para propinarle un severo rodillazo en el abdomen, como no estaba preparado para recibir el impacto su cuerpo perdió fuerza por unos instantes, aproveché para soltarme de su poderoso agarre e intenté darle una patada en rostro para alejarlo de mí. Desafortunadamente se recuperó al momento y justo cuando mi patada se iba a impactar en su rostro la paró en seco con sus manos, me tomó de la pantorrilla al tiempo que me elevó ligeramente y luego de tres vueltas rápidas en el aire caí boca arriba atontada por el golpe y completamente a su merced. No me dio oportunidad de reaccionar, con su impresionante velocidad se colocó sobre mí, aprisionó fuertemente mis muñecas con sus manos y con su musculoso cuerpo sobre el mío toda oportunidad de movilidad desapareció para mí.

-¡Suéltame! – exigí bruscamente. A pesar de que sabía muy bien que no habría escapatoria para mi, aún ponía resistencia.

-¡Tú me llevaste a esto! ¡Afronta las consecuencias de lo que hiciste!- me gritó completamente enfurecido.

Yo traté de golpearlo nuevamente con la rodilla, pero era como si Enishi no sintiera dolor alguno. No sé si era por el miedo que me embargaba en ese momento, pero me dio la impresión de que su ya aterradoramente increíble fuerza crecía a cada segundo, a niveles incomprensibles.

-¡Te digo que me sueltes ya! – grité yo también enfurecida y desesperada.

-Voy a hacerte mía de una vez por todas – respondió. Entonces esta vez sí que trató de quitarse los pantalones, por ese leve instante tuvo que soltarme y así dejó mi mano izquierda libre para actuar. Le propiné un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, pero hizo caso omiso de mi golpe, volví a golpearlo, pero no obtuve ningún efecto que no fuera solo incrementar su ira. Entonces la desesperanza se apoderó de mí junto con la frustración, la impotencia y la furia, comprendí que no había salida. Sabedora de lo que el futuro me depararía en esos momentos, decidí dejar de suplicar como una patética alimaña agonizante; si mi destino era terminar así, entonces lo enfrentaría con un poco de dignidad, pero no sin antes gritarle tan enfurecida como nunca he estado en mi vida.

-¡Adelante! ¡Bésame como una bestia hambrienta si eso apeteces, acaba conmigo como el feroz sanguinario que pretendes ser! ¡Tócame y ultrájame como quieras! ¡Pero que no te quede la menor duda de que cuando me tomes en tus brazos, cuando beses mi boca y cuando alcances tu gozo yo no estaré pensando en ti! ¡Debes saber que hagas lo que hagas nunca lograrás que mi amor, mis pensamientos y mucho menos mi corazón te pertenezca, por que el absoluto dueño de todo lo que conforma mi ser es y siempre será KENSHIN HIMURA! – y pronuncié el nombre del hombre que amo con toda mi pasión, con toda mi fuerza.

:-:-:-:-:Enishi:-:-:-:-:

Al principio no quise hacer caso a las cosas horribles que Kaoru me gritó tan enfurecida y desesperada, pero no pude ignorarlas. Era mucho el deseo de hacerle el amor en ese momento, de imponer mi hombría en respuesta a la burla que me había hecho pasar; pero al escuchar sus duras palabras comprendí que esta no era la forma en la que yo anhelaba tenerla. No soportaría que pensara en ese mal nacido mientras estuviera conmigo. De repente decidí parar antes de comenzar con aquel horrible ultraje y me detuve en seco. Ella me miró con miedo, rechazo y confusión al no comprender la causa de mi repentina pausa. Como odié su mirada, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido sus ojos aún mostraban un poco de compasión hacia mí. Solo logré frustrarme más.

-Mírame… ¡Mírame! – le grité mientras tomaba su rostro por la fuerza. – ¡Solo aparentabas como una maldita mentirosa, mira hasta dónde has caído, eres capaz de comportarte como una cualquiera con tal de estar ese maldito! ¿Crees que eres la única que sabe actuar? Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que yo también sé como hacerlo – le dije para que no pensara que me había arrepentido de dañarla en el último momento. – Faltó poco para que me convencieras y aunque realmente me hiere aceptarlo, lo único que buscabas era engatusarme para que yo cumpliera tus estúpidos deseos. Antes de que esto se saliera de control yo solo pensaba en complacerte, en hacerte feliz.

:-:-:-:Kaoru:-:-:-:

Enishi se incorporó de repente, no supe que pensar, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacerme pero para mi sorpresa, parecía que ya no tenía interés en satisfacer sus deseos conmigo. Tomó mi rostro por la fuerza y clavó su mirada en la mí, me dijo que estuvo a punto de acceder a mi petición, que casi logro convencerlo, pero desafortunadamente mi actuación no fue del todo perfecta a la hora del momento crucial. A pesar de lo que estuvo a punto de hacerme, sentí una especie de compasión cuando contemplé sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Mientras imaginaba nuestras vidas juntos, tú solo esperabas la oportunidad de hallar a tu hermano y escapar con él para correr a los brazos de ese mal nacido de Battosai. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel?- musitó con la voz entrecortada.

-Eres tú quien me obligó, yo no quería llegar a esto, pero no me dejaste otra salida – respondí para defenderme.

-Eres tú quien no me deja otra salida. Ahora sé que su muerte ya no puede esperar más tiempo. Yo habría hecho todo por ti, pero tú… Me has avergonzado. Por un momento creí que lo habías olvidado, pero no es así. ¡Y es por eso que no lo dejaré con vida! – dijo amenazante.

-Nunca podrás vencerlo – le dije con orgullo.

-No estés tan segura, tú misma has sido testigo de mi habilidad y es un honor informarte que lo que viste hoy no es absolutamente nada comparado con lo que realmente puedo hacer, con los límites que soy capaz de alcanzar.

-No importa lo hábil o fuerte que seas, Kenshin pelea con el corazón y por eso la victoria es suya – dije con orgullo y determinación.

-Y yo peleo con el odio que alimenta mi venganza. Déjame decirte que cuando tienes acumulado tanto rencor en tu alma, eres invencible. Si me enfurezco, dejo de sentir dolor o cansancio, solo tengo fuerza para seguir peleando y eso es precisamente lo que haré, pelear hasta que su cuerpo se desmorone entre mis manos.

-Cometes un terrible error, tu hermana nunca deseó que esto pasara – una vez más traté de razonar con él, pero fue inútil.

-¡Calla! No intentes engañarme otra vez.

-¡Sabes que lo que digo es cierto!

-¡Dije que guardes silencio! No toleraré otra burla de tu parte.

-Enishi, era la única forma.

-Probablemente. Pero tu actuación no fue tan buena en esta ocasión. Ahora escúchame muy bien Kaoru porque no pienso repetirlo. Si vuelves a intentar otra estupidez, no me detendré y en ese momento te haré pagar. Y no me importa si me odias o quedas marcada por el resto de tu vida. Nadie se burla de mí y permanece tan tranquilo, ni siquiera tú. Battosai dejará muy pronto de existir y para cuando llegue ese momento correrás a mí y me implorarás que te perdone, si yo fuera tú comenzaría a disculparme. Ten por seguro que la muerte alcanzará muy pronto a ese que dices amar, eso no lo dudes.

-¡Tal vez puedas sacarlo de mi vida, pero nunca podrás alejarlo de mi mente ni de mi alma, por que todo mi ser le pertenece! – le respondí con un nudo en la garganta.

-Pronto suplicarás que te perdone Kaoru, talvez para ese entonces ya sea demasiado tarde – dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta para salir de la habitación, no pude contenerme y volví a provocarlo, el me daba la espalda.

-¿Estás contento? ¿Hacer infeliz a la gente que te rodea es lo que más te gusta en esta maldita vida? – le pregunté en tono alto.

-Juro que serás mi mujer- fue lo único que me respondió de manera fría.

-Y yo, juro no serlo jamás – le respondí, de inmediato cerró la puerta violentamente.

Ya sola en mi habitación, prorrumpí en lágrimas de frustración, vergüenza y miedo por lo que pudo sucederme. Si Enishi hubiera hecho lo que parecía que haría, yo no podría volver a ver a Kenshin a los ojos, ni siquiera dejaría que me tocara. Pero aunque me asustó muchísimo y me avergonzó, al final no me lastimó ni ultrajó físicamente, aunque a pesar de ello, sé que la tremenda impresión va a durarme por largo tiempo. Pero no es momento de llorar, debo pensar en una forma para comunicarme con Kenshin, es necesario verlo otra vez. Solo espero soportar la horrible estadía en este lugar sin volverme loca.

:-:-:-:Enishi:-:-:-:-:

¿Qué demonios he hecho? ¿Cómo he podido caer en semejante debilidad? ¿Cómo pude asustarla de esa manera? Estaba furioso, lo sé, pero me dolió lastimarla. Me abruma mi capacidad de complicarme tanto la existencia. No ceso de decirme que no ocurrió en realidad, que no besé a Kaoru, pero recuerdo perfectamente su olor, la textura de su piel… Que mi hermana me perdone. ¡Cuánto deseaba deslizar las manos por el suave ante de su cuerpo, acariciar suavemente con la boca sus mejillas! Aún ahora tiemblo al pensar en ello. Si no me hubiera enojado con ella, habría hecho realidad mis irracionales fantasías.

No quiero que esto signifique nada, aún no. No hasta que Battosai quede fuera de nuestras vidas. Solo deseo experimentar el sabor, la piel bajo mis dedos, la calidez de su cuerpo pero… ¿Es eso posible? Kaoru nunca se lo contaría a nadie, ¿verdad? Tampoco esperará que le de una explicación, me disculpe o vuelva a mencionar el asunto, ¿verdad? A todas luces no podemos continuar así. Sé que este episodio me atormentará durante mucho tiempo. Hermana. ¿Por qué me has permitido ceder?

Hace un momento Kaoru me hizo una pregunta, me preguntó si hacer infeliz a la gente que me rodea es lo que más me gusta… No sé como responder a esto, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que yo mismo disfruto hundirme en este círculo vicioso. Primero, me ofende su actitud y su cólera, y a renglón seguido me preocupa que no quiera volver a verme jamás.

Debo dejar de pensar en ello y concentrarme de nuevo en mi estrategia. Es hora de anunciar mi compromiso de matrimonio con Kaoru lo antes posible. Convocaré a un baile de máscaras para ello, asistirá lo "mejor" de la sociedad japonesa. Esa será la antesala de mi venganza.

Hermana, te ruego apartes de mi mente el recuerdo de su piel pura para que pueda concentrarme.

_Fin del capítulo 9._

_Notas de la autora: _No odien a Enishi, en el fondo él es bueno, pero su personalidad es demasiado intensa y así lo quise plantear. No sé que opinen, pero espero haber podido otorgar más humanidad a los personajes, en este caso le tocó a Kaoru y Enishi, pero también a otros les va a llegar su turno, ya lo verán.

Les adelanto un poco el siguiente capítulo que ya está en proceso de creación. Tendremos la aparición de un personaje más en esta historia. Es alguien que todas las chicas conocemos y adoramos.

¿Quieren saber de quién se trata?

¿Sí?

Pues entonces no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, por lo mientras traten de adivinar y háganmelo saber en uno de sus valiosísimos reviews.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir con la lectura de esta historia.

Agradecimiento especial a:

Jocky Misao.

Karina dono 1.

Meg- ek.

Misao Seta Shinomori.

Ella-Shin

La urgida.

La ansiosa.

Yuna.

Mer.

Ceres.

Dark Natt.

Kaoru Hino.

Gaby hyatt

Chi2.

Madam Spooki. (Rae-chan!!)

Nelly cc

Kaily.

Chiisana Minako.

Tanuki-chan (Amiga)

Niké.

Carolina.

Rurouni Andrea.

Misao Mayfair.

Sarah Kerrigan.

Susy.

Vanny.

Miyuki Kobayakawa.

Arika.

Kaori.

Ai-chan4

Hikari.

Moonlight3

Sakura-chan. (HEY, TE ESCRIBIRÉ PRONTO… Perdón, por no contestarte, estoy muy apenada).

Inuyasha Dog Demon.

Kitiara.

MIA.

Kary.

Mayumi.

Ady.

Y a I.H, por si algún día lee esto.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!


	10. La antesala de la venganza

**Cuando el amor duele, la venganza…**

****

Antes de comenzar este capítulo debo hacer algunas aclaraciones:

Recuerden que este fanfic es mi versión del Jinchu Arc, la forma en que me imagino que pudo suceder esta venganza de Enishi contra Kenshin y que la ubicamos inmediatamente después del fic "El regreso de Shura…". En el manga del maestro Watsuki, Enishi es el jefe de la mafia china y quien supuestamente le vendió el Rengoku (el barco blindado) a Makoto Shishio cuando éste trató de dominar al país. En mi historia, aunque Enishi viajó a China y aprendió el estilo de pelea y artes marciales de esa nación, no se convirtió en jefe de la mafia porque ya era el dueño de una empresa dedicada a la fabricación y distribución de kimonos modernos en Japón. De esta forma se volvió muy rico. Por lo tanto, en este fic, Enishi Yukishiro nunca tuvo ningún contacto con Makoto Shishio (mucho menos con los miembros del Juppon Gatana) ni vendió ningún barco blindado. Si lo desean, pueden dar una revisada rápida al capítulo 6 de este fic titulado "El pasado de un hombre" donde se da una explicación de cómo fue la situación de Enishi antes y después de la muerte de su hermana, durante la convivencia con los Kamiya y cuando se separa de ellos.

Ya después de las respectivas aclaraciones los dejo con el capítulo. Que lo disfruten.

****

**Capítulo 10: **La antesala de la venganza.

:-:-:-:-:Seta Soujiro:-:-:-:-:

Han pasado tres semanas desde que llegué a Tokio. En mi viaje, he tenido experiencias bastante interesantes y enriquecedoras, algunas más placenteras que otras. En el transcurso de esta marcha he tenido la oportunidad de ayudar a personas que de alguna u otra manera han cruzado mi camino, esto ha servido para ordenar mis pensamientos y aclarar poco a poco mi entendimiento. Aún no encuentro la respuesta que busco, pero no tengo prisa, quiero seguir conociendo el mundo mientras ayudo a quienes lo necesitan, quiero tener aventuras y vivir mi vida, eso es lo que deseo. Pasé por varios lugares antes de venir a la capital. De hecho, no tenía contemplado permanecer aquí por tanto tiempo, pero el dinero del que disponía terminó por agotarse. Debido a eso, tomé la decisión de buscar un trabajo y quedarme por un tiempo mientras obtengo los recursos necesarios para continuar mi viaje.

Conseguí un empleo como vigilante en una mansión increíblemente lujosa cuyo propietario, según supe, es un tal señor Shiroge que también es el dueño de una importante empresa dedicada a la fabricación de modelos innovadores de kimonos y ropa occidental en el país.

Desempeñar este trabajo no ha representado ningún esfuerzo y el salario que recibo es bastante generoso. En cuanto reúna un poco más de dinero partiré nuevamente en busca de más experiencia, aventuras y conocimiento.

No estoy interesado en quedarme demasiado tiempo, o al menos no lo estaba hasta hoy. Conozco bien esta ciudad, ya que fue en una de las poblaciones vecinas donde asesiné a Toshimishi Okubo siguiendo las órdenes del señor Shishio. Fue aquí también donde conocí al señor Himura.

El día de hoy me llevé una sorpresa extraordinaria. Sucedió en mi turno de guardia, aproximadamente al medio día. Estaba recorriendo uno de los jardines de la mansión cuando conocí a la chica que el señor Shiroge tiene viviendo aquí y de la cual toda la servidumbre habla, incluso le apodaron "la huésped rebelde". En cuanto la miré, su rostro me pareció familiar; de pronto recordé que se trataba de Kaoru Kamiya, la dueña del dojo Kamiya donde vivía el señor Himura. Cuando yo me encontraba a las órdenes del señor Shishio, recuerdo que me pidió averiguar el paradero del señor Himura, fue así como di con el dojo Kamiya, el cual vigilé durante unos días antes de asesinar a Toshimishi Okubo; nadie notó mi presencia, ni siquiera el señor Himura. Es por eso que conocía a Kaoru Kamiya, aunque ella, por supuesto, no tenía idea de quién era yo.

La señorita estaba caminando en el jardín sumamente pensativa y con cierta preocupación en su rostro. Por mi parte, yo tenía muchas preguntas para ella, la primera era si aún conservaba el dojo Kamiya, ya que los rumores de los sirvientes a cerca de la "huésped rebelde" eran bastante desconcertantes; también deseaba preguntarle si sabía algo a cerca del señor Himura, puesto que tuve la impresión de verlo deambular por aquí hace unas noches.

Estaba a punto de acercarme para presentarme ante ella cuando vi que el señor Shiroge se acercaba. No consideré oportuno abordar en ese momento a la señorita Kaoru, por lo que desvié mi camino a otro lado. Pero antes de alejarme demasiado sentí el impulso de saber lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, por lo que regresé y me escondí detrás de unos arbustos para escuchar la conversación.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí¿Piensas escapar? – preguntó bruscamente el señor Shiroge, o mejor dicho, Enishi Yukishiro, según me enteré después por boca de la señorita Kamiya.

Ganas no me faltan. Además, puedo hacerlo en cualquier momento, los guardias no representan ninguna dificultad, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que sin mi hermano a salvo no me largaré de este maldito lugar – respondió la señorita Kaoru con molestia en su tono de voz.

Será mejor para ti dejar de provocarme. Así como tú sabes que puedes escapar, también sabes que yo puedo destruirte en cualquier momento si lo deseo – dijo él amenazante.

Después de lo de ayer, sé que eres capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero debes saber que lo que pase conmigo no es una causa de preocupación para mí – agregó la señorita Kamiya.

No creo que a tu querido Battosai le agrade mucho la idea de saber que le has pertenecido a otro hombre – por la mención del sobrenombre "Battosai", deduje que hablaban del señor Himura, por lo que decidí poner toda mi atención.

Yo nunca podría pertenecerte. Además, después de lo mucho que lo lastimé a petición tuya, no creo que Kenshin se interese mucho en saber lo que pasa o deja de pasar conmigo.

En eso te equivocas, estoy seguro de que ahora más que nunca él luchará por saber quién es realmente Kaoru Kamiya, y yo me encargaré de darle una respuesta que llene sus expectativas.

¿A qué te refieres? – musitó temerosa la señorita Kaoru.

Anoche te dije que muy pronto acabaría con él y pienso cumplir mi promesa. En unos días anunciaré nuestro compromiso a toda la ciudad.

¿Compromiso? – preguntó ella, al parecer las palabras de Yukishiro la confundieron tanto como a mí.

En efecto, estoy hablando de nuestra boda – contestó Yukishiro con oscura emoción.

¡Estás loco si piensas que accederé a casarme contigo! – gritó enfurecida.

No me interesa tu opinión ahora. Solo te anuncio que la noticia saldrá pronto en todos los diarios de la ciudad y ten por seguro que Battosai se enterará tarde o temprano.

¿Y qué ganas con hacerle creer que nos vamos a casar?

Eso no necesitas saberlo. Solo te diré que está lista la antesala de mi venganza.

Estás más trastornado de lo que creí Enishi.

Talvez. Bueno, te dejo por ahora. Hay muchos asuntos que requieren mi atención – dijo Yukishiro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Enishi. Si sigues así, cuando todo esto termine ni siquiera podrás tener mi amistad. Solo ganarás mi odio, nunca he odiado a nadie y no me gustaría comenzar ahora – pronunció fríamente la señorita Kaoru antes de que Yukishiro se alejara.

¡Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices Kaoru! Recuerda que tu hermano está completamente a mi merced y que puedo hacerle lo que me plazca en cualquier instante. Te aconsejo que dejes de desafiarme o en verdad te daré motivos para odiarme – respondió Yukishiro en un tono no menos frío. La señorita Kaoru no respondió nada y solo lo miró impotente. En breve, Yuskishiro se retiró del lugar.

La conversación había tratado en su mayor parte del señor Himura. Yo no entendía en ese momento qué clase de relación podrían guardar Yukishiro Enishi y la señorita Kamiya, pero lo que sí sabía era que la cercanía entre el señor Himura y la señorita Kaoru trascendía niveles difíciles de creer, eso lo sé por que yo mismo me encargué de investigarlos a la perfección, razón por la cual me pareció muy extraño no haberme enterado en aquella época de que la señorita Kamiya tenía un hermano mayor. Definitivamente algo muy raro sucedía y yo estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Cuando me cercioré de que no hubiera peligró me dirigí a la señorita Kaoru.

¿Señorita¿Puedo hablar con usted? – pregunté mientras ella me daba la espalda.

Si viene a decirme que no me aleje demasiado de la vigilancia, pierde su tiempo. De cualquier forma, no tengo pensado escapar ahora – contestó con sumo desinterés.

Se equivoca señorita Kamiya, no vengo a hablarle de eso.

Entonces le ruego que se retire, no quiero hablar con nadie.

Si eso desea lo haré. Pero antes, por favor permítame presentarme. Yo soy Soujiro Seta, a sus órdenes señorita Kamiya.

Al escuchar mi nombre, la señorita Kamiya me miró al instante con sorpresa.

¿Seta Soujiro dices? – preguntó como si no estuviera segura de lo que veía.

Así es. Supongo que el señor Himura le ha hablado de mí – dije sonriendo.

En efecto. Gusto en conocerte Soujiro-kun – mencionó con formalidad al momento que realizaba una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

El gusto es mío señorita Kamiya. De hecho yo ya la conocía de hace tiempo- mencioné.

No entiendo Soujiro-kun.

Verá. Cuando yo trabajaba para el señor Shishio, en alguna ocasión me ordenó investigar al señor Himura. Mis averiguaciones me llevaron directamente a él, por supuesto. Pero también a usted, a su dojo, a su discípulo y a las personas que frecuentaban el lugar con regularidad. Me refiero a Sanosuke Sagara, Megumi Takani, la dueña del restaurante Akabeko y al doctor del consultorio Genzai.

Veo que en verdad nos conoces. Kenshin me contó sobre el último enfrentamiento que sostuvo contigo en Kyoto, pero después de la caída de Makoto Shishio nadie fue capaz de encontrarte y se te tiene por desaparecido en los registros. ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

Después de la pelea contra el señor Himura, decidí emprender un viaje para encontrar respuestas. Casualmente llegué a esta ciudad cuando se me terminó el dinero. Busqué un trabajo y obtuve este empleo como vigilante de la mansión. Uno de tantos de los que hay aquí.

Vigilante… - dijo como en un suspiro. –Ya veo, entonces ahora estás a la orden de Enishi – musitó con tristeza.

¿Enishi? – pregunté, pues no sabía a quién se refería.

Sí, es el verdadero nombre del dueño de esta propiedad, a quien le llaman señor Shiroge. Él es Yukishiro Enishi.

Hmmm. No sabía que ocultara su verdadera identidad. Pero señorita Kamiya, debo decirle que yo no estoy a las órdenes de nadie. Conseguí un empleo aquí y simplemente lo tomé, pero después de escuchar su conversación con ese hombre, de notar ciertos sucesos raros en las últimas noches y de oír los rumores de casi toda la servidumbre puedo darme cuenta de que no solo usted, sino también el señor Himura necesitan ayuda. No sé de qué tipo pueda ser puesto que usted podría escapar en cualquier instante si así lo deseara o bien el señor Himura podría venir y sacarla de aquí, de hecho, estoy casi seguro de haberlo visto noches antes.

¿Lo viste? – preguntó temerosa la señorita Kaoru.

Sí, pero descuide. Nadie más lo vio, y ya que se trataba del señor Himura no lo molesté ni mucho menos le hablé al dueño sobre el asunto. Ahora que usted me lo confirma, yo también le aseguro que nadie más sabe que el señor Himura estuvo aquí.

No sabes lo mucho que agradezco tu discreción Soujiro-kun.

No tenga cuidado señorita.

Soujiro-kun. ¿Realmente estás dispuesto a ayudarme, podrías perder tu trabajo por esto?

Será para mí un honor ayudarla, ya que sé que de esa manera también ayudo al señor Himura, honorable hombre con el que estoy en deuda.- Entonces, la señorita Kamiya se dispuso a darme una breve explicación de lo que estaba aconteciendo y poco después me dio instrucciones que por supuesto realizaré al pie de la letra.

:-:-:-:-:Kaoru:-:-:-:-:

No puedo creerlo, la situación comienza a mejorar. Soujiro ha sido como un milagro para mí. Con su ayuda creo que podré retirar a Aoshi del peligro y escapar. Estoy tan agradecida de que este muchacho cruzara su camino con el mío que creo que me sentiré en deuda con él por el resto de mis días.

Después de que muy amablemente me ofreció su ayuda, yo acepté sin reparo alguno. Kenshin me ha contado a cerca de Soujiro y por sus pláticas, sé que es un chico en quien puedo confiar, además, hay algo en sus ojos que me tranquiliza y me dice que no nos traicionará.

Para que Soujiro pudiera ayudarme, era necesario que lo pusiera al tanto de todo, fue exactamente lo que hice, rápidamente le di un panorama general de la situación y para mi gusto comprendió perfectamente.

En este momento Soujiro se dirige al dojo. Solo espero que Kenshin ya se encuentre allí.

:-:-:-:-:Misao Makimashi:-:-:-:-:

Este ha sido un día verdaderamente extraño. Últimamente hemos estado bajo mucha presión viviendo con la incertidumbre de no saber sobre el paradero de Kaoru y Aoshi. Por fortuna Himura ya apareció y nos ha contado todo con detalle, por lo que yo también tuve que hacer lo mismo y les conté a cerca de la relación entre Kaoru y Aoshi, lo cual realmente les sorprendió.

Después de realizar algunas conjeturas, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Enishi Yukishiro está usando a Kaoru para hacer sufrir a Himura como venganza por el trágico suceso que ambos tuvieron que sufrir, claro, desde diferentes perspectivas. Al parecer, Yukishiro se enteró de alguna manera de que Kaoru y Aoshi eran hermanos, por lo que seguramente tiene a Aoshi escondido en algún lugar y esto le sirve para retener a Kaoru en contra de su voluntad. Si esto es así, el señor Aoshi debe encontrarse en malas condiciones físicas, ya que solo de esa forma Yukishiro sería capaz de dominarlo por muy fuerte que sea. Esto me tiene realmente preocupada. Es por eso que entre todos habíamos decidido irrumpir en la mansión esa y buscar a Aoshi hasta encontrarlo.

Nos encontrábamos planeando nuestra estrategia cuando un extraño muchacho sonriente se presentó en el dojo. Fui yo quien salió a recibirlo.

¿Qué deseas chico? – le pregunté con cierto fastidio por habernos interrumpido. Pero al verlo, sentí algo extraño en mi interior, su mirada inocente captó toda mi atención y me resultó increíblemente familiar.

Hola. No sé si me recuerdes. Mi nombre es Soujiro Seta.

Ah… No, no te recuerdo. – dije tratando de ubicarlo mentalmente.

Nos conocimos en la aldea Shingetsu, en ese tiempo yo trabajaba para el señor Makoto Shishio y tú acompañabas al señor Himura. Si no me equivoco, tú eres Misao Makimashi, la joven y valiente líder de los oniwabanshu. Ustedes derrotaron a gran parte del Juppongatana el día en que tuvo lugar el enfrentamiento final entre el señor Shishio y el señor Himura.

Aldea Shingetsu, Soujirou Seta, Makoto Shishio… - mencioné lentamente. En ese momento lo recordé. –¡Pero si tu eres ese psicópata con cara de niño, el más peligroso del Juppongatana! – exclamé sobresaltada poniéndome inmediatamente en guardia.

Ah… Tu debes saber mejor que yo que el grupo del Juppongatana ya no existe. Por mi parte yo ya no me dedico a asesinar personas, así que por favor, te ruego que no te exaltes – dijo serenamente con esa mirada transparente.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí entonces?

Estoy buscando al señor Kenshin Himura. ¿De casualidad se encuentra aquí?

¿Y que te hace pensar que te dejaré pasar niño? – le respondí bruscamente en forma de pregunta.

Traigo información muy importante, de sumo interés para él.

¿Qué tipo de información?

Sobre la señorita Kamiya y el señor Aoshi Shinomori – me dijo con decisión. Al escucharlo, le permití la entrada sin vacilar.

Himura está adentro. Pasa, te llevaré con él.

Eres realmente muy amable Misao – me respondió con una sonrisa que me provocó un extraño sentimiento de ternura.

Una vez adentro de la habitación, le avisé a Himura sobre la extraña visita.

Himura, este muchacho te busca – le dije a Kenshin al tiempo que Soujiro entraba en la habitación donde nos encontrábamos.

¿Oro¡Pero si es Soujirou-Kun! – pronunció Kenshin con emoción.

Que gusto verlo señor Himura – dijo Soujirou mientras realizaba una pequeña inclinación.

El gusto es mío – respondió Kenshin.

Himura, este chico dice traer información valiosa sobre Kaoru y Aoshi – añadí rápidamente para no perder más tiempo.

¿De… verdad¿Pero cómo? – dijo Kenshin con suma ansiedad.

Si usted me lo permite, señor Himura, en este momento le contaré todo lo que sé.

Te lo ruego Soujirou, este será un favor que nunca terminaré de agradecerte.

Fue así que este chico Soujirou Seta no contó todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Mencionó que casualmente él había solicitado trabajo en la mansión de Yhukishirou y que había sido allí donde encontró a Kaoru también por casualidad.

Entonces, es por medio de Aoshi que Enishi retiene a Kaoru… - mencionó Himura lentamente.

Así es señor Himura. Por lo tanto, la prioridad en estos momentos es encontrar a Shinomori-san. Hoy tengo turno de vigilancia durante la noche, así que aprovecharé para buscar al señor Aoshi.

¿Podrás hacerlo solo Soujirou o prefieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Kenshin.

Es mejor que lo haga solo, yo puedo moverme libremente por la mansión, no tengo necesidad de esconderme. No creo que sea difícil encontrarlo, lo complicado será sacarlo de ahí ya que la mansión está sumamente vigilada.

Entonces comenzaré a pensar en una estrategia de escape. No deseo arriesgar la vida de Aoshi, y mucho menos la de Kaoru.

Eso será lo mejor señor Himura.

Soujirou-kun, realmente agradezco mucho tu ayuda en estos momentos.

Descuide. La señorita Kaoru me ha contado sobre ustedes. Le aseguro que ambos volverán a estar juntos muy pronto – y añadió una tierna sonrisa.

Créeme, es lo que más deseo.

Ya debo irme señor Himura, fue un gusto volver a verlo. Por cierto, la señorita Kamiya me pidió que le entregara esto – y sacó un sobre de entre sus ropas. – Yo regresaré en cuanto tenga más información. Hasta muy pronto señor Himura – pronunció Soujirou para despedirse.

Permíteme acompañarte a la salida Soujirou – kun – añadió Kenshin.

No te preocupes Himura, yo lo haré – dije por impulso, sorprendiéndome de mi reacción.

Es así que acompañé a Soujirou a la salida.

Gracias por todo señorita Misao – me dijo con sincera amabilidad.

Eh… yo… Te pido disculpas por el duro trato que te di cuando llegaste, no fue mi intención ser grosera – le dije apenada.

No hay nada que disculpar. Creo que… si yo tuviera a quien defender, también actuaría de la misma manera.

Ah… - no supe qué responder. Su contestación me dejó sin palabras.

¿Señorita Misao¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la mansión? Creo que te será de utilidad saber donde está y cómo es, aunque sea por fuera – me dijo con una de sus tiernas sonrisas.

Está bien… vamos – y caminamos juntos hacia la mansión…

:-:-:-:-:-:Kenshin Himura:-:-:-:-:-:

La llegada de Soujirou me ha llenado de esperanzas. Con su ayuda mi amada Kaoru y yo estaremos juntos de nuevo, no puedo expresar el enorme agradecimiento que le tengo a este muchacho, estoy seguro de que esta noble acción le será retribuida algún día. Por ahora solo me queda leer la carta que Kaoru escribió para mí, es tanta la emoción que tengo que las manos me tiemblan.

_Mi amado Kenshin, mi alma, mi todo._

_Te escribo estas líneas con la esperanza de verte nuevamente en poco tiempo. Seguramente ya has hablado con Soujirou, sé que con su ayuda lograremos salir adelante. Quiero que sepas lo mucho que te he extrañado, a veces la desesperación hace de mí su presa y ardo en deseo de escapar de este infierno para reunirme contigo y dejar que me abraces con tus fuertes y calidos brazos. Pero no puedo, no hasta estar segura de que Aoshi no corre peligro. Él es mi hermano, por lo tanto no puedo darme el lujo de arriesgarlo. Enishi está completamente fuera de sí, traté de engañarlo para escapar y aunque casi lo logro, todo fue inútil al final, solo logré incrementar su ira._

_Kenshin__ mi amor, sé que inevitablemente tendrás que batirte en duelo con él, debes hacerlo, por que solo así vencerás al pasado que te agobia. No quiero que te enfrentes a él, me duele decirlo, pero está completamente loco; sin embargo, no pienso detenerte, es algo que debes hacer y lo entiendo. Lo único que te pido es que sigas mi consejo, síguelo por todo el amor que nos tenemos. Fortalécete, no solo física sino también mentalmente. Enishi está cegado por el odio, por la ira, por su sed de venganza, por la locura; yo misma he sido testigo de su aterradora fuerza y créeme, no es nada comparado con lo que has tenido que enfrentar._

_No pienses que dudo de tu victoria, estoy completamente segura de que ganarás la última batalla contra tu pasado, pero aún así quiero prevenirte. Lo hago porque te amo y porque no deseo que te hieran._

_Sé que pronto estaremos juntos, y cuando ese momento llegue, te tomaré entre mis brazos y no te soltaré jamás, te amaré por toda la eternidad._

_Pase lo que pase Kenshin, no dudes de mi amor, de la devoción que te tengo, de lo mucho que te adoro, de todo lo que por ti siento, no lo dudes nunca. No sé que planes tiene Enishi para el futuro, pero sea lo que sea, yo siempre te seguiré amando; porque el poseedor de todo lo que soy eres tú… solo tú._

_Me despido por ahora, y espero que pronto salgamos de esta última prueba. Cuando lo hagamos, nuestro amor será más fuerte que nada._

_Eternamente tuya… Kaoru Kamiya._

Fin del capítulo 10.

**N/A:**

Hola. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Perdonen la demora en actualizar, pero los horarios de la Uni me traen realmente loca.

¿Cómo ven¿Creen que todo mejore para nuestros protagonistas¿Qué piensan de la intervención de Sou-kun?

Es todo por ahora, no sin antes agradecer infinitamente los reviews que me han mandado, ya que son el motor que a los escritores nos hace seguir adelante.

Muchas gracias por todo y no olviden dejar sus reviews para este capítulo. Trataré de actualizar cuanto antes, es una promesa.

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto.

Pd: Por cierto, si hay algún conocedor de Inuyasha que tuviera la amabilidad de informarme qué pasa con el final de la serie y qué buenos fics me recomienda, le agradecería infinitamente.

Hasta muy pronto.

_Hitokiri__ Lady…_


End file.
